When it comes down to it
by SoubixLoveless
Summary: Kazahaya and Rikuou are sent out on another mission from Kakei. Only this time, they aren't having so much luck. A mysterious man from the past shows up to confront Kazahaya, what will he say? And will Rikuou be there to save him this time? Ch 15 up!
1. Insanity crying out for help

Legal Drug

When it comes down to it

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters from CLAMP. However, I wish I did. Sadly, it is not possible, I probably would never have thought of it, go figure. But, I do own Kouji…I think. Maybe? I CAN DREAM!

**Authors Notes.**

**Okay! So…I hope that you will all enjoy this. It is my first Legal Drug fan fiction, and eventually I hope to develop it into a yaoi, so that means man-sex, okay? If you don't like it, then don't read this. This story contains NCS, if you don't like that either, please, please don't read this. I don't want to hear "What, why did you do that!" **

**Sorry, but I couldn't help it. We'll see how it goes, all right? I'm going to put my own sort of twist on this so be warned… Here we go, enjoy. Oh, and you know the drill R&R, please. Be mindful, I have only read the ones that have come out, I do plan to get more, so I might not know all the details, stick with me, okay? Anyway, on to the story.**

"How long has it been?"

Kazahaya, slightly jolted, looked up from his position of the floor. He stared up into the eyes of the taller, Rikuou. Confused at the question he tilted his head.

"Huh?" He replied with that 'dazed' look.

"I said, how long has it been?" Rikuou sat down next to Kazahaya so that they were at an equal eye level, for the most part.

"How long has it been since what?" Kazahaya adjusted his position to face Rikuou. Allowing him to look directly at him rather than having to crane his neck.

"How long has it been since we got here?"

Kazahaya shrugged, "I don't know, about 3 days?" Rikuou nodded, "Seems longer than that."

Kazahaya had to agree. They had been at this 'get away', apparently, for 3 days now. It was another assignment. And of course, Kazahaya ran head first into this one, needing the money, before checking out the "full" background behind this.

It seemed simple enough. Arrive, locate, and deliver. Simple as that, Kakei has sent them out again. An extra job, as he liked to call it.

A client had asked them to find her "lost" mirror. To say the least. It contained the soul of her beloved; he had died a while ago. He gave her the mirror upon returning from his business trip to Spain.

They were to be married shortly after and he thought of it as 'an early wedding present' but unfortunately, he was hit by a car on the way home from work, one after noon, and was rushed to the hospital. The driver of the vehicle was driving recklessly from the consumption of too much alcohol, Youharu, as he was called, died a few hours later.

Suffering from a collapsed lung, brain damage, swelling of the brain, and internal bleeding. Though, the doctors did what they could, he never pulled through in the end. If he had survived he would have most likely been in a coma for the rest of his life, the damage to his brain was extensive.

Kazahaya sighed. They had been there for 3 days, staying at a place in the mountainous region, it rained almost nonstop and it gave a bleak outlook to the rest of the place. Apparently she had lost her mirror somewhere in the woods around here._ Is it invisible? _Kazahaya thought dimly.

No sign of it anywhere, even with his powers Kazahaya was still unable to get a clue that they could actually use. A flash here a snippet there, but never any solid information to go on.

"You know, we should probably go look again." Rikuou broke the uneasy silence.

Kazahaya looked back over to Rikuou, he had zoned out again, thinking. Kazahaya nodded, "Probably…"

Rikuou sighed, he knew that tone, "But?" He gently prodded trying to get the other boy to continue.

"Huh? Oh…But…I'm afraid that we probably won't have much luck this time…again. We haven't found anything yet, and the clues I'm getting just aren't _there_, if you know what I mean."

Rikuou shook his head, "No, I don't know what you mean, exactly. Explain."

Kazahaya leaned back so that his elbows were resting on the ground, keeping him in his reclined position. "Well, I mean, I can see things…for example; when I touched a picture of the mirror, I could see the man giving his fiancée the mirror."

He paused for a moment, "It had a ruby stone on the handle and diamonds around the edges of the mirror…having a handful of one happy wife to be in his arms, adoring the wonderful present," He stopped, frowning.

Rikuou waited for him to finish.

Kazahaya abruptly sat up, "And…and then suddenly I felt hatred, and fear…sadness I felt like the emotions were consuming me! They were burning strongly wanting to get out, needing to get out, they over powered me, and burned into my soul, and it was just simply a picture of the mirror, and yet it had so much hatred."

Kazahaya paused, regaining his thoughts, "…And then everything went black." Kazahaya winced at the memory of it. "She seemed so happy…what happened?"

Rikuou shrugged, "I don't know."

Rikuou smirked trying to lighten the mood, "Hmm… always passing out, one way or another, aren't you?"

Kazahaya blinked, _what the hell…_

Kazahaya glared at Rikuou, only making him smirk more, "Would you rather I drop you, what you don't like it when I 'save you'. Having you fall into my arms, at my will, and command."

He leaned over till his mouth was to Kazahaya's ear, he whispered, "Besides, you look cuter when you're not yelling."

Kazahaya blushed, furiously. "AH, GET AWAY! AND I DO NOT YELL, JERK!"

Rikuou laughed, "Sure you don't."

Rikuou got to his feet, and stretched, smirking at the still fuming, Kazahaya. He loved to make him mad. It was rather amusing to see Kazahaya get worked up over the littlest of things.

Changing the subject, "Anyway, we should get going."

Kazahaya stopped yelling and looked up," Uh, right."

Kazahaya quickly went to the door and gathered his shoes, slipping them on. He opened the door and looked out. The rain had stopped but there were still touches of lightening in the sky. The light flashed across the sky illuminating the dimly lit ground below. It only lasted for a second and the ground was plummeted back into its semi-dark state.

"Here." Rikuou held out his coat. Kazahaya turned around, taking it, and slipping it on before stepping outside. He turned and waited for Rikuou to come outside and close the door. Rikuou turned back to the door making sure it was locked, placing his keys in his pocket.

The dark-haired boy turned back around to face Kazahaya, walking forward. Kazahaya got the message and turned around to walk towards the forest. Once again they began their search for the missing item.

It was pure monotony, doing the same thing everyday. Search for a few hours here, trekking deeper into the forest, check more of the surrounding area, find nothing, trek deeper still…find nothing. The pair had split up about a mile or so back. Rikuou suggested this, thinking it would be a better way to cover more ground.

Unfortunately, that probably wasn't the best of ideas. As the day went on, it grew darker still. The rain had begun again, as a light drizzle. To say the least, Kazahaya was lost.

He has been so engrossed in finding the mirror, to be able return to the warm cabin successful, he hadn't noticed that the scenery had changed quite a bit. The forest's trees grew thicker and the dirt trail had turned into lush grass.

Kazahaya sighed as he stopped and looked around. "Well…I would say I'm lost, but that would be stating the obvious."

_It probably would be a better idea to head back the way I came, if I knew where that was._ Kazahaya took a seat on a near by rock, not caring if it was wet or not. He sat there for a while looking around, taking in the scenery

By now it has begun to pour. The thunder and lightening danced across the sky, the rain coming down in sheets. Kazahaya got up off the rock, and walked back over to the "path". Wandering around was better than staying here, he headed in the direction he thought he had come.

x x x x x x x x x x

"Damn, it's cold." Rikuou shoved his hands into his pockets, in a vain attempt to keep them subliminally warm.

When it had begun to pour he thought it was best he went to find Kazahaya, and head in for the day. Nothing was getting accomplished, and without a solid clue to go on it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. _Dammit, Kazahaya, where are you?_

Like Kazahaya he had found nothing solid to go on. Believing the mirror was either invisible or nonexistent. He sighed, wrapping his coat tighter around himself. Though, it wasn't helping, he was already soaked to the bone from the downpour. After walking around all afternoon, he decided to find Kazahaya and head back, till the rain let up a bit, and he regained the feeling in his hands…and the rest of him.

"Maybe he went back to the cabin." Rikuou stopped walking, looking around. It was getting hard to see. If he didn't know better, he would say the rain was getting heavier by the second. He sighed, seeing his breath damn it was cold. He turned around heading the way he came. "First I'll check the cabin, if he's not there, I'll look again." He nodded to himself, happy with his decision.

x x x x x x x x x x x

Kazahaya stopped walking. "I know where I am! Just kidding." _I'm so lost. _Kazahaya was just as wet as everything else out there, his clothes stuck to his skin, and his hair was matted to his face. "Great…"

He sighed. _Grr. _Getting lost was a bitch. Kazahaya turned around; _maybe I'm going the wrong way. _A twig snapped behind him, and he turned around. When he saw nothing he shrugged it off, and turned back around trying to decide on which way to go.

He ran a hand through his soaked hair. "My, my, what do we have here?" Kazahaya whirled around, startled. "Really, now, I would have thought you would have a better sense of direction, my dear."

Kazahaya backed up, recognition dawning on him. "K-Kouji?"

He laughed, "Wow, that was quick, I didn't think you would recognize me." Kouji smirked.

Kazahaya glared, "What are you doing here?" He asked immediately, his senses flaring up adrenalin pumping, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Why do you always assume I'm doing something bad? Isn't it enough of a reason to be here because I wanted to see you?"

Kazahaya growled, "No."

Kouji laughed. He had a few inches on Kazahaya.

He was soaked to the bone, as well. His blonde hair falling in his crystal blue eyes, his white shirt doing nothing to hide the tight abs, and pecs, biceps budging from the tight sleeves.

A pair of regular jeans outlined his long legs, sticking to him like the rest of his clothing.

Kouji was finally back. Sad enough, but true. _Guess he came back, after all_, Kazahaya thought dimly. They had dated a while back, when Kazahaya was still living with Kei.

She had not approved of their relationship, but that didn't matter. As time when on, Kazahaya and Kouji grew closer, yet Kouji had developed somewhat of a drinking problem.

He had gained "dominance" of their relationship, and would be abusive at times. Demanding Kazahaya lived with him so he could keep an eye on him, being powerless to stop it, Kazahaya agreed.

Regretting their relationship everyday. He eventually became a prisoner in his own, well Kouji's house. Not being allowed to go out, or talk to the people he once loved. Completely closed off from the outside world.

"Don't be so mean, Kaza-baby, I came here to see you, I love you." Kouji held out his arms, and Kazahaya took a step back.

"Don't touch me."

Kouji frowned. Yes, it had been a while. "I'm surprised you're still alive, I would have thought for sure you would die after I left you out in the cold that night."

Kazahaya smirked at the memory. That was the day that Rikuou had found him, and taken him in. Giving him a place to live, and a job. (Of course, Kakei had offered him the job.) He thought for sure he was going to freeze to death in the cold. People were passing by, looking down on him. "Poor thing." They would say, not stopping to see if he needed help.

His few tries to keep moving proved useless, and he finally lay motionless on the ground, too tried to walk any farther. He couldn't keep going. Rikuou eventually walked by, and Kazahaya weakly looked up at him.

Closing his eyes again, Rikuou began to walk away when a weak, "Not yet… I can't die yet," reached his ears. He turned back around to look, "Not yet…" Kazahaya finally said before slipping into unconsciousness.

He didn't know what compelled him to hoist the unconscious Kazahaya onto his shoulder; he carried him back to the Green Drugstore, sharing his room, to this day. He didn't think twice about it.

"Heh. I bet you wanted me to die, too? After you got tired of me? Just dumped me out on the street. Well, you know what, you can go fuck yourself, because I'm through with you. And if you haven't realized that, then you're blind." Kazahaya folded his arms across his chest, glaring at Kouji.

Kouji frowned, "You belong to me," he said tonelessly.

Kazahaya's eyes widened slightly. "I don't belong to anyone, much less you."

Kouji started forward again, causing Kazahaya to instinctively step backwards. Kouji raised an eyebrow before lunging at Kazahaya. Being caught off guard Kouji slammed into the brown-haired teen making them both land on the rain soaked ground.

Kazahaya gasped as the wind was literally ripped from his lungs.

"That's better," Kouji said, pinning Kazahaya's hands above his head, holding them by the wrist with one hand, while his other hand came up by Kazahaya's head to balance himself. Kouji was straddling his waist.

"Ugh, get off, dammit," Kazahaya struggled against the grip on his wrists, trying to at least get one hand free, maybe then he could punch this asshole, and make a run for it.

The grip was too tight, though, and all he could do was struggle, effortlessly.

"Dammit, Kouji, what do you want from me?" Kazahaya stared up at the blonde man, who was now grinning, trying to read the emotion in his eye.

Kouji grinned, "You are mine, and anyone that says otherwise dies, even you."

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, "Great, so you're going to kill me now? I feel so much better, this day just keeps getting better and better."

Kouji shook his head, "Oh, no. I have bigger plans for you death is far off. I have been following you for some time, my dear. I was actually surprised to learn that you had been living with another man."

He paused a moment, "I want you back, no one but me is allowed to be with you. No one."

_Oh, brother._ "Listen, Kouji, what we had is in the past. Why can't you just leave it at that? I'm so much better off now can't you see that? I don't want to go back with you, I wasn't happy…with the way I was living…not being able to see my friends…" He sighed, "Your drinking problem."

Kouji raised his free hand to backhand Kazahaya. His head whipped to the side, the skin already starting to turn red. A nasty bruise would form there.

Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, widening. "Shut up. You are mine, and you will acknowledge that." Kouji said in a dangerous whisper.

Kazahaya blinked furiously, he would not cry, not again.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Kouji grabbed his chin and forced the brown-haired boy to look at him.

"You will be with me again, even if I have to force you. You belong to me, and I'm going to show you just how much."

Kouji reached into his back pocket and took out a piece of rope. Kouji reached up and tied it around Kazahaya's wrists so he would have both hands free.

Fear rapidly increasing, he struggled more, having his arms free now, he brought his arms forward, even with the rope tied around his wrists Kazahaya pushed at Kouji's chest, to no avail, trying to get him off. _Oh, God, please no…_

Kouji slapped Kazahaya again, "Do as you are told," Kouji hissed, he took hold of the hands pushing at his chest, and forcibly pushed the arms back above his head, trying the end of the rope to a stray root, making sure he wasn't getting away any time soon.

Pulling at it a few times just to make sure it was secure. "Kouji...please…" Kazahaya begged. "Don't do this."

Kouji smirked, "Be quiet." His face stung enough, he decided to keep his mouth shut this time and not protest and farther. Afraid was an understatement: he was terrified.

In all his time with Kouji he had never been this afraid. There were times when Kouji would come home so drunk it was an effort just trying to understand him. He would get angry easily, and Kazahaya had to be careful of what he said, to no avail, Kouji forced himself on Kazahaya many times, this wasn't something new.

And, yes, he had been afraid. He had gotten used to his new life style, and was happier with the way things were going, he could not handle Kouji again, and would not go back to him.

It was still raining buckets. He would probably catch a cold, but that was the least of his worries…Kouji made quick work of discarding his clothes, and then Kazahaya's since he couldn't get the shirt off with his hands bound, he left that on.

Kouji grabbed one of Kazahaya's legs and draped it over his shoulder. "Please…" Kazahaya begged, "Don't…please…"

He had no reason to hold his tears back now, and they were flowing freely, though with the rain, it was hard to tell. Kouji leaned over him and grabbed his chin, and kissed him fiercely before thrusting forward.

The scream was lost in the kiss. Kouji laughed. Getting enjoyment out of seeing Kazahaya suffer. A choked sob left his lips.

Kouji ruthlessly took him, over and over till he finally reached climax and collapsed on top of "his" Kazahaya. Kouji reached up and untied his hands, the wrists were chaffed, and marks from where the ropes were, the marks would serve as a constant reminder.

Kouji bit into Kazahaya's neck drawing a little blood, hard enough to leave a mark. "There, now that will remind you of who you belong to."

Kazahaya stared off blankly, broken. Kouji slipped out of him and Kazahaya winced a little. He slowly put his clothes back on. And then he went over to where he had discarded Kazahaya's clothing, boxers, pants, shoes and socks. Almost mockingly, he put them on slowly careful to take his time

Taking him so roughly, it was only normal that he would bleed. "I will be back for you, my dear." Kouji leaned down and kissed him once more before walking off.

Kazahaya lay there, unmoving. After a long while he turned his head to the other side, staring off in the direction Kouji had went. Slowly he sat up, wincing. He used the ground for support as he stood on two shaky legs.

Almost falling, he took a staggering step in yet another random direction. His vision was blurring around the edged threatening to pull him into unconsciousness. _No, I have to keep going, _He thought silently to himself.

He didn't know what gave him the strength or sense of direction, but by the time he got back it was well past 1 in the morning. He sighed, knocking on the door.

He waited silently for Rikuou to answer. Rikuou's eyes widened when he saw Kazahaya, he had been searching all day, and had only gotten back a little while ago. His worry for the man increased tenfold when he saw the condition Kazahaya was in, haggard looking, beyond soaked.

"You're back! What happened, are you alright?" Rikuou had thousands of questions, but he hoped that the most important ones were answered first.

Kazahaya nodded, he smiled weakly before pitching forward. _I'm back…_ Was his last thought before the darkness engulfed him.

"Kazahaya!" He could faintly hear his name being called, but he was too tired to care. He was back, and away from Kouji, that was all that could possibly matter. Rikuou reached out and caught Kazahaya before he fell to the floor.

Easily lifting the brown-haired boy into his arms. One arm was under his knees, and one around his shoulders. Rikuou gently placed Kazahaya on the bed, changing him into something less wet, then carefully pulled the covers up.

"What have you gotten into this time?" He pondered softly to himself. He pulled up a chair; it was going to be a long night.

TBC?

**Authors notes: Phew! That was so hard! I can't believe I did that to poor Kazahaya. And since they haven't revealed his dark past yet, well not fully, I have done it for CLAMP! BWHAHAHAHAHA! So, should I continue this? Tell me what you think.**


	2. While we figure things out

Legal Drug

When It Comes Down To It- Chapter 2

Authors Notes

Warnings: This story (dunno about this chapter) contains NCS, abuse, and anything else my twisted mind can come up with. Oh, yeah, and yaoi. Of course. Kouji x Kazahaya, Rikuou x Kazahaya. (Does he get around or what? Just kidding! Sorry, bad joke.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Legal Drug or anything else from CLAMP, but I think I do own Kouji, if the name is not already taken from somewhere else. Is it? I probably don't own him, anyway. I CAN DREAM, RIGHT? Right…?

It was a sensation of floating; being on air, light as a feather. He wasn't awake, and not really asleep either, it was more of somewhere in between.

A place where his mind could relax, heal. Rays of sun came in through the partially open shades, hitting the floor.

Kazahaya slowly opened his eyes; he blinked a few times trying to clear the cloudiness in front of his eyes. Staring at the ceiling taking a moment to register where he was. _How did I get back here?_

He closed his eyes again as a wave of nausea hit him. He had to hold back the urge to vomit. After a minute he hesitantly opened his eyes again.

Everything hurt, muscles he didn't know he had hurt. It hurt to just breathe. His head was throbbing so violently, it felt like someone had taken his head, and smashed a hammer into it till there was nothing left. He wanted to get up, but couldn't find the strength. _Great…_ He sighed dejectedly.

He raised a hand above his face, staring at it blankly. Wearily thinking back to the events of last night. _Why…_

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, threatening to come out. He didn't want to cry, be he didn't think that he could hold it back for much longer.

His physical pain was the least of his worries, his heart hurt. The man he used to love, and care for was back. Though, it wasn't always happy fun time with Kouji, he still had feelings for the guy. I mean, come on, how could he not?

Well, in the beginning he did. He shook his head. _No, that is in the past. _He closed his eyes and carefully rolled onto his side, careful of his arms.

After being above his head for so long is that awkward position his muscles had to strain, and his shoulder blades were sure to be bruised. He opened his eyes, not really expecting anyone to be there he was surprised when he saw that Rikuou had crawled into bed with him.

The abruptness of Rikuou's "appearance" made him instinctively move backwards.

Not judging the amount of space he had from where he was and the edge of the bed, he moved back to far and went toppling over the side.

Not having the time or strength to stop himself, he landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor, barely missing hitting his head on the night-side table.

A dull thud echoed through the very quiet room. Kazahaya groaned, blinking. "Ow…" He lifted his head slightly to see the sheets moving ever so slightly.

Rikuou peaked his head over the side of the bed, still half asleep. "Wha' are ya doin' on th' floor?" He asked, groggily.

"Checking to see if the dust bunnies are trying to sell us into prostitution." The brown-haired teen responded sarcastically.

(A/N: My theory about dust bunnies: They're evil and plan to take over the world, and sell people into a prostitution ring for old horny business men to have.)

"Oh…" Rikuou blinked a few more times before looking around, more awake now. He looked back down to Kazahaya. "Oh, my, God…Kazahaya, what are you doing on the floor?" Rikuou jumped up and went around the bed.

"Oh… nothing…" Kazahaya sighed, smirking to himself. _Hope he doesn't remember the prostitution comment… _Rikuou gently hoisted Kazahaya back up onto the bed.

Kazahaya winced slightly, being placed in a half laying half sitting position. Rikuou carefully looked over Kazahaya, sighing in relief when he didn't find any further damage.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked.

Kazahaya nodded, "Uhm, yeah."

Rikuou nodded, "Good." An uncomfortable silence followed; finally Rikuou broke the uneasy tension. "So, uh…are you hungry?"

"No." Kazahaya sighed. _Okay…now what?_ He shifted on the bed. "Could you sit down or something? You're really tall…and it's making me uncomfortable."

Rikuou nodded, "Sure." He went back around to the other side of the bed, and sat down next to Kazahaya.

It had been another 20 minutes of silence, and Kazahaya was lightly dozing, still exhausted. "What happened last night?" Rikuou said abruptly.

Kazahaya looked up, "Huh?" He blinked a few times.

Rikuou turned to him, "I said, what happened last night?"

Kazahaya's eyes widened, now he was awake, and alert. He was at a loss of words, how was he going to tell Rikuou. _Yeah, I'll just tell him, "Oh, by the way, I was raped." Don't think so._

It was only fair that he should know, right? After all you can't just come home looking like death warmed over and not expect at least a few questions.

"Uhm…" Rikuou raised an eyebrow, and Kazahaya averted his eyes from Rikuou's all knowing gaze. _What if he hates me now? It could happen you know. _"Yes?" he prodded, gently irking the other boy to tell him.

"Uh… Kouji happened," He finally said. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it was about to explode at any second. Rikuou blinked confused.

"Who's Kouji?" Kazahaya winced at the name. _Another question? What if I don't want to talk about it, did he ever think of that? He should know…but…_

Kazahaya sighed, "Uhm, he's some guy I used to know."

Rikuou nodded, but not in understanding he waited for Kazahaya to finish that sentence, trying to find out more. "Oh…"

_Dammit Rikuou, can't you just drop it?_ He could hear the questions in that "Oh…" he had to keep some secrets, right?

"Look, I…I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Kazahaya shifted some more, feeling Rikuou's eyes on him. Rikuou frowned slightly, "I'm worried is all, why can't you just tell me? Is it that bad? Did he hurt you?"

Now there were a million more questions he wanted to ask. "Well, fine! Then why don't you just tell me about all your secrets!" Kazahaya shot back, clearly annoyed.

Rikuou didn't know what to say to that. "See, 'cuz you can't!" _What the hell…? _

"Kazahaya, calm down. Look, if you really don't want to talk about it I'll drop it." Rikuou raised his hands defensively.

Kazahaya pouted, now he felt ten times worse than before, he pulled his knees up to his chest and folded his arms across them, burying his face. _Oh, great…_

He sighed, "No…I guess you have a right to know…"

"Are you sure?"

Kazahaya nodded, looking away. "Kouji…he…" He sighed, "He's an old boyfriend…uh…and, I used to live with him… he kind of had an alcohol problem, so he'd usually come home drunk, and at times he was abusive…"

He paused for a second, "Uhm…he was controlling, and it got to a point where I wasn't even allowed to leave the house without his permission, or having him accompany me. So I 'wouldn't try anything stupid,' as he liked to call it.

As time progressed he grew distant till one night he forced me to get into the car, and we drove for a while, till he stopped and told me to get out. I didn't know what he was doing at first till he left me there, by the side of the road. Great way to show how much you love someone, huh?"

"Kazahaya I—"

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuou holding his hand up signaling for him to stop talking, "That was the night you found me, remember? Did I look pathetic, or what?"

He laughed slightly, "I guess luck was on my side that day. Honestly, I thought I was going to die." A tear rolled down his cheek, "But then…yesterday, Kouji showed up again, when we split up to search,"

His voice cracked, " And…and he said that he wanted me back…" Rikuou moved over and wrapped his arms around Kazahaya, "And…and…he told me that I belonged to him, and he raped me." Kazahaya buried his face in Rikuou's chest, fisting his hands in the material of his shirt.

"H-he, said I was his! Oh, Rikuou, what am I going to do?" He sobbed. Rikuou closed his eyes, gently stroking Kazahaya's back, trying to sooth him.

"It's okay, I'm here." _I should have been there._ He thought dimly. Hugging Kazahaya tighter, he waited out the wave of emotion.

Eventually Kazahaya had stopped crying sniffling every now and then, he face was still buried in Rikuou's chest, seeking the comfort and warmth.

He hiccupped, finally looking up. Rikuou smiled, "Hey…feel better?" Kazahaya nodded, wiping his eye with his sleeve. "Do you want to, uhm…get something to eat?" Kazahaya shrugged, "Okay, then a shower maybe?"

Kazahaya thought for a moment before nodding, "Think you can make it there on your own?" Kazahaya shrugged again. Rikuou laughed. "I'll take the hint."

He got off the bed, being careful to avoid hitting Kazahaya. "I'll be right back." Rikuou disappeared into the bathroom, and after a moment the sound of running water was heard.

Kazahaya sighed, and leaned back against the pillows. _I can't believe I just told him all of that._ He covered his face with his hands. He groaned, "Great…"

Rikuou came back a minute later, "Ready?"

Kazahaya looked up, "Yeah…"

Rikuou easily picked him up, carrying him bridal style over to the bathroom. He carefully set Kazahaya down on the closed toilet seat. He didn't really remember much of what happened next, until he became aware of being lowered into the water.

His eyes widened, the water wasn't too hot and it immediately started to relax his tired muscles.

Rikuou helped Kazahaya get washed up, and changed him into a new set of pajamas. Kazahaya sneezed, and Rikuou smirked. "Cold?" He asked, bluntly.

Kazahaya nodded, "A little…" He sneezed again.

Rikuou smirked raising an eyebrow, "I think you're getting sick."

Kazahaya looked up, "Am not."

"Okay, whatever you say." After exiting the bathroom, Rikuou carried Kazahaya back over to the bed. The bed was soft and inviting, and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep, for a very, very long time. Rikuou pulled the covers up over Kazahaya.

"Uhm…thanks, Rikuou." Kazahaya said, blushing slightly. Rikuou nodded. He was about to move away when Kazahaya grabbed his arm, "Stay?" _Please…_ he added silently. Rikuou smirked,

"Sure." He went around and climbed into bed with the brown-haired teen. Kazahaya scooted over so that he was closer to Rikuou.

"Hey, Kazahaya?"

"Hm?" He answered sleepily.

"Uhm…How did…" He paused.

Kazahaya looked up, "How did what?"

Rikuou looked to the side, as if finding something more interesting in that direction. "How did…Kouji find you, anyway?" He said at last.

Kazahaya shrugged, "Well, I'm not really sure, all he said was he'd been following me for some time now, and I guess he's been keeping tabs on me or something."

Rikuou nodded, "Oh."

"Why? What's up?"

Rikuou shrugged, "Just wondering."

Kazahaya put his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes. After a while Rikuou heard his breathing even out now asleep. _I guess he was still tired. _Rikuou carefully got up, and went over to the door to turn off the light. He sighed looking around. Everything seemed to be in order… but just to be safe…

He went over to the window to make sure it was locked, closing the blinds all the way, he went around the cabin and did this to the rest, finally checking to see if the door was locked, and finally headed back.

He crawled back into bed, and slid down under the covers. Unconsciously Kazahaya draped an arm over Rikuou, hugging him close.

Rikuou smirked; before sleep could entirely take control he made a mental note. _Note to self: Get revenge. _

Author's notes: And…that's it. This chapter was shorter than the first chapter; I couldn't really think of anymore to say. At any rate, I hope you liked it. I don't really know how this is going to turn out, but Kouji will make another appearance, and I guess this mission can be safely called a failure, more important things to worry about.

(Shrugs) Think I should continue this? It's turning out better than I could have ever hoped. I most likely will. Hm…first reviewer gets a cookie! Bwhahahahaha::Runs off to think of a better idea: Maybe I should add something...it looks too short… Oh, well…please review! Lotsa spelling errors, 5:30 A.M. here . gunna go to bed.

TBC::Evil music plays in the background:


	3. It's not always easy

Legal Drug

When it comes down to it- Chapter 3

Warnings: Well…yaoi eventually, of course. Uh…Rape, yes almost forgot that one. And…I guess it's just Shounen-ai for now, well aside from the NCS.

Disclaimer: As you know, I do not own this series or anyone from it, though I wish I did and I would assume we all do, yes?

Also, thank you to everyone that reviewed, I appreciate it. LEAVE ME AN E-MAIL ADDRESS WHERE I CAN CONTACT YOU ALREADY! Please? For the sake of Kaza-baby's safety! I implore you to leave one . or I'll stalk you all…with a led pipe. Hehe, just kidding.

Following the next day, they promptly left at 8 am. Though, it had been a hard night neither had slept well. Kazahaya kept waking up ever few hours from constant nightmares, and Rikuou was at his side comforting him back into the recesses of sleep. Rikuou bought the train tickets and at 10 they were on their way home. About half way through the ride Kazahaya fell back to sleep, only waking once to use the restroom, before settling back down into his seat next to Rikuou.

A speaker crackled to life, and a barely audible man came on, "We're nearing our destination, ten minutes tops-" Though he was cut off as the speaker system died. Rikuou sighed and looked around, people were gathering their things preparing to leave, and most likely very eager to get home to their families no doubt. He put on his jacket and gently reached over and shook Kazahaya.

"Come on… we have to get off now." He gently coaxed, no response.

"Kazahaya?" He shook a little harder. To his relief a soft "Ngh…" and slight movement signaled him Kazahaya was starting to wake up.

Kazahaya sleepily sat up from his half reclined position on the seat, just as the train was pulling into the station.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times, looking around. "Where…?"

"We're on the train." Rikuou answered.

"Oh…"

The speakers cracked to life again, "Well, everyone," the same voice from before mumbled, "I hope you had a nice ride…please wait till the train comes to a full stop to leave. And thanks for riding with us." The static died down as the speakers once again turned off. The train finally stopped completely and the doors opened, passengers rushing out on either side, happy to be able to stretch and get some fresh air. Some were even met by family and friends on the platform.

Rikuou grabbed their stuff, slinging the bag over one arm, holding a hand out to Kazahaya who still looked slightly dazed and confused. He blinked a few times before taking the offered hand, gently being pulled to his feet. Though, still not fully awake Kazahaya took one step before falling into Rikuou, and in the process Rikuou almost dropped the bag.

Rikuou sighed and picked Kazahaya up bridal style, holding him close to his chest. He looked down to see that Kazahaya had already fallen back to sleep, and Rikuou made a mental note. _Note to self: Bring coffee next time._ He sighed and continued walking, occasionally looking down to check on Kazahaya. It wasn't like he was going anywhere any time soon, but Rikuou just wanted to make sure.

Rikuou turned a corner almost running smack into someone. He apologized and continued walking, lost in thought once again. Still looking down every now and then he walked the familiar path to the Green Drugstore, slowing with each step, still hesitant to approach. He knew Kakei would be outside waiting for them to come home. Of course, he could always turn around…but it was now or never.

Sighing once again he turned the final corner, stopping upon seeing Kakei's worried face. _Knew it,_ he thought warily. He nodded to him and continued walking, light footsteps following behind. Rikuou went upstairs to their shared room, placing Kazahaya gently on his bed. He removed Kazahaya's sneakers and pulled up the covers, staring down at the sleeping boy for a few moments. Grudgingly he turned around, still not ready to face Kakei but this had to happen now or never.

"Yeah?" He asked. _Rude much? _He thought to himself.

Kakei sighed, "How is he?" Motioning towards Kazahaya.

"Alright, for now."

"That's good. Rikuou we need to talk."

Rikuou sighed, "Yeah, I know…"

Kakei motioned for Rikuou to follow him, heading for the door. Rikuou took one last glance at Kazahaya, _Five minutes…_ and followed Kakei out of the room, closing the door behind him. He followed Kakei downstairs and into the well-known office, and took a seat on the leather sofa next to the "sleeping" man. With those sunglasses on no one could really tell if he was awake or asleep.

"Don't worry," Kakei began, "He won't bother us."

_Yeah, right… and I'm supposed to believe he's asleep, right? Yeah, okay… whatever you say._

"Uh, right…" Rikuou shifted in his seat during the following silence. He was the first to break the ice, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

He could already guess it was about Kazahaya, but he had to say something, right?

"I wanted to talk to you about your trip. As you know, I have already seen what has happened so you do not have to explain. But, I was unaware of this information until you and Kudou-kun had already left. Otherwise I would not have sent you boys out on such a dangerous mission…." He paused gathering his thought, "As precaution, I want to take every step possible to keep Kudou-kun safe. This means, that you are to watch over him constantly. I do not know what lies ahead for you two, but keep your guard up at all times. Do you understand?"

Rikuou nodded, "I won't let _him_ get away with this."

Kakei smiled, politely though his eyes told a different story, "Yes, I agree."

As their conversation went on, unknown to them a visitor was paying a visit to Kazahaya. Gently stepping through the open window, Kouji approached the bed. Sitting down on the edge he looked at the sleeping boy. "My, my, Kazahaya… what have we gotten into this time?" He gently ran a gloved hand across Kazahaya's face.

Smiling coldly he let his fingers trail down the silky skin. "I won't let you get away, my dear, no matter what. You belong to me, and will always belong to me." He ran his fingers over the clothed area where he left his mark. Kazahaya whimpered softly slowly opening his eyes. Kouji smirked, "Waking up just for me? How thoughtful."

Kazahaya blinked a few times, pushing away the haziness he looked up at Kouji. Immediately his eyes widened and he tried to get away as fast as he could, sitting up he quickly pushed Kouji back throwing himself out of bed. His muscles screamed in protect but he ignored it, landing with an audible thud. Kouji sat up on the bed watching Kazahaya; he smirked and got up, kneeling by Kazahaya.

"Leaving so soon?" Kazahaya froze, turning around slowly. He quickly shook his head, Kouji smiled, "Yes, that's what I thought."

A voice called from the stairs, "Kazahaya, is everything alright up there?" Kouji got up and locked the door, turning back around, "Say anything," he warned, "And I will kill you." Kazahaya nodded slowly. "Now, get back on the bed." He did as he was told. "Good."

Rikuou and Kakei talked on, discussion the dangers of this situation. Rikuou did his best to come up with plans such as who was going to be on watch when, and if needing to leave at any time who to call. Eager to get back to Kazahaya he was going to excuse himself, when the he heard a loud thud. Thinking that Kazahaya had fallen out of bed, he got up without hesitation and went to the bottom of the stairs. Calling up he asked, "Kazahaya, is everything alright up there?"

Waiting for a response for a few seconds, he silence was deafening. When no answer came he asked called up again, "Kazahaya?" And still silence answered him back. He quickly mounted the stairs taking two at a time. He stopped at the door to their shared room and knocked, "Kazahaya? Are you okay?"

By now Kouji was on the bed with Kazahaya straddling his hips, he leaned over and whispered, "Tell him everything's alright and you would like to be left alone. Understand?" Kazahaya nodded, "Uhm, yeah… I'm fine." Kouji nodded, urging him on, "Could you uhm, come back later? I kind of want to be alone now."

Rikuou sighed on the other side of the door, "What was that sound before?"

Kazahaya bit his lip "I just dropped something is all, I'm fine…"

Rikuou nodded, "Alright…" Turning around he headed for the stairs once more, feeling somewhat secure about leaving him alone for a few more minutes while him and Kakei finished their conversation. Before he could get downstairs however, Kakei pulled Rikuou aside.

"Rikuou…" He whispered, "Kouji is with Kazahaya."

"What!"

Kakei winced, "Not so loud, he'll hear you."

Rikuou frowned, "Sorry…"

"I want you to go back and ask Kazahaya once again if he's alright, does he want anything… etc… Kouji will want you to leave him alone. That is not an option, he has locked the door, and I'm afraid for Kudou-kun. I don't know why my foresight keeps coming at such late times. At any rate, go back."

Rikuou nodded going back at once, "Kazahaya…"

Kouji sighed, "What does he want now?"

Kazahaya shrugged, glad that Rikuou had come back. _Maybe he's figured out that Kouji's here, please, God…_

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want me to get you anything like a drink or something to eat?" Trying to keep them occupied with questions he set off using his skill of breaking locks, usually he would use it on jobs to gain access to a building or room. He was thankful for it now.

Kouji glared at Kazahaya mouthing, "You know what to say."

Kazahaya blinked, trying to hold back the tears. Anxiety building up by the second, "No…I'm fine, really."

Rikuou nodded, "Alright then, I'll come back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

_Too late,_ Rikuou thought before snapping the lock in half, gaining access to the room. He pushed the door open as fast as he could slamming it into the wall catching Kouji off guard. Blue eyes looked over to the door.

"Get off him, now."

Kouji smirked, "Ah, so we finally meet. Are you the man that has stolen _my_ Kazahaya away?"


	4. And, the plot thickens

Legal Drug

When it comes down to it – Chapter 4

Author's Notes:

**MAKING CORRECTIONS, SORRY!**

**Well everyone, we made it to chapter four! Woo-hoo-hoo! Well, nothing new to date about any Legal Drug information. Though… it's almost January! I think… ha-ha, I don't even know what the date is today… the twenty-seventh…. I think. Oh, well… anyway… uh…. Oh yeah! Okay, well… since this is chapter four, this means that Rikuou and Kouji are going to be dueling for Kaza-baby's love. No, just kidding, we already know Kaza-baby doesn't love Kouji anymore… Kouji's just some psychopathic killer who wants money… and gracious amounts of sex and all that jazz. This chapter makes no sense at all, I'm sorry if you hate it… Yadda, yadda, yadda…yeah I know, get on with the story, Kate, right? Well then… welcome to chapter four, my dears. Enjoy. Yaoi will probably be in one of the later chapters… uh so the story! Continue on!**

Rikuou narrowed his eyes, "Stole him away?" He took a step closer, "What are you on? You left him, remember? I didn't steal anything away… you had your chance, and now it's gone."

Kouji looked back over to Rikuou, who was still standing in the doorway.

He sighed, "Alright, kiddo… you want Kazahaya? Then lets go… we'll see who the greater man is." He leaned down and whispered to Kazahaya, "I'll be right back, and we can continue where we left off..." before climbing off the brown-haired teen. Kazahaya immediately got off the bed and grabbed Kouji's arm, "Don't hurt him…" He pleaded.

Kouji turned around, smirking, "We're gonna go play a little…"

"Kouji…"

"No!" Kouji ripped out of Kazahaya's grasp, "You belong to me, don't ever forget that! I'm just going to remove what is in the way, is all…" He softened his glare and brought a hand up to stroke Kazahaya's cheek, "Don't worry, baby… I'll always be with you." He turned back to Rikuou.

Rikuou moved from the doorway to step into the hall, "Outside… now."

"Now, be a good boy and stay here, Kazahaya." He shut the door behind him. Kouji joined Rikuou in the hallway, "Just lead the way…"

Once outside Rikuou began, "The rules are simple—"

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules—"

"That is so… cliché… ha, I like your style, kid.

"Shut up!" Rikuou lunged at Kouji, catching him off guard the both fell to the ground. Rikuou grabbed Kouji by the collar and began to beat Kouji. "I'll kill you!" Kouji grabbed Rikuou's fist and threw him back.

"I'd like to see you try." Kouji threw Rikuou up against a nearby wall, taking out a switchblade from his back pocket, "So much for rules, huh?"

"I guess so," Rikuou pushed Kouji back knocking him off balance, and pulled out a gun he had tucked away before he had entered the room.

"Easy now, kid… you are seriously going to kill me are you?"

"Wanna try me?" Rikuou sent off a shot, the bullet whizzed by the other man's head, just barely missing. "Next time I won't miss."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

Kouji grinned, tossing the blade aside pulling out his own semi-automatic, as well. "Now we're even." He winked.

"Fine!" Rikuou cocked the gun, intending to fire another shot before he could Kouji fired hitting Rikuou in the arm.

_Ah, fuck…_ Rikuou involuntarily dropped the gun reaching for the wound on his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry… did that hit you? My bad…" Kouji smirked. "See, kid… no competition… you're not a challenge for me, I'll kill you where you stand if I have to."

Rikuou glared, "Go ahead, and kill me!"

"Rikuou!" Kazahaya ran up to him… "Are you alright? Let me see your arm." Rikuou blinked taken by surprise… he had been so absorbed in the fight; he didn't notice Kazahaya come out.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room." Kouji frowned. Kazahaya ignored him, too worried about Rikuou's injury.

"Kazahaya, go back inside…" Rikuou pushed him away, "Please."

Kazahaya shook his head, "No, I'm staying here with you… Please, Rikuou, you have to understand… I love you so much, it hurts."

Rikuou smiled, "I love you, too… but, you have to go I don't want you getting involved in this."

Kazahaya shook his head, "I was involved from day one, Rikuou…"

Thunder sounded above them, rain started pouring down, intervals of lighting resonated every other second. Almost as if on cue, "Rikuou look out!" Kazahaya pulled Rikuou out of the way just in time to narrowly dodge the second bullet fired by Kouji.

"Stay out of this, Kazahaya… I'll deal with this it's all right… I understand. You don't really love him; you're just misunderstanding his trust." Kouji was stepping closer, "I'll forgive you, I know that I'm the only one that you really love… isn't that right?"

"No…"

"Excuse me?" Kouji stopped approaching.

"I said, no." Kazahaya stepped in front of Rikuou, "No, I don't love you." _Oh, god…_

Kouji threw Kazahaya out of the way, roughly grabbing Rikuou. "Because of you, Kazahaya thinks he can disobey me… what have you been teaching him?"

"What? Get your hands off me." Rikuou tried to pull Kouji off of him, to no avail Kouji tightened his grip.

"This is your doing! You had something to do with this… why else would my Kazahaya be saying he doesn't love me?"

Rikuou dealt a swift kick to Kouji's groin, causing him to loosen his grip, allowing Rikuou to step back. "Did you ever think it was because he doesn't love you?" Rikuou quickly looked around, spotting his gun a few feet away he grabbed it and turned it back Kouji

Kouji had straightened up, ignoring the pain, Rikuou fired upon seeing Kouji approaching once again. Clipping him in the shoulder, Kouji stopped momentarily before coming at Rikuou once again. Rikuou instinctively took a step back, and fired again. Ignoring the new wound, Kouji lunged at Rikuou knocking his gun away. They both fell to the ground, Rikuou brought his fist up but Kouji caught it. Shoving his own gun into Rikuou's face.

"You think you can kill me, kid? Think again." Kouji cocked the gun, Kazahaya leapt up and tackled Kouji just as the shot went off, causing him to miss and shoot Rikuou in the chest.

In the process Kouji's gun was knocked away. They landed near Rikuou's gun, Kouji went to grab for it but Kazahaya had gotten to it first. Instantly he turned it Kouji

Kouji smirked, "Oh… so you want to be on top now?" Kazahaya hit him with the shaft of the gun.

"Shut up." Kazahaya cocked the gun, still holding it out.

"Do you really think you can kill me?"

Kazahaya was shaking so badly he didn't know what to think. Yes, he wanted to kill Kouji…. But could he? _I… don't have a choice…_

"You'd better believe it." Kazahaya quickly turned to see Kakei crouching near the now unconscious Rikuou, "Kakei! Call the police, inform them I have just killed an intruder…" Kakei nodded, and hurried inside.

"Killed who?" Kouji narrowed his eyes.

"You, Kouji… once and for all." Kazahaya closed his eyes and fired twice…


	5. It hurts, doesn't it?

Legal Drug

When it comes down to it- Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Hmm… ha-ha, sorry… didn't have a better way to start off… only thing that came to mind was "Hm…" found that amusing… uhm… so, anyway! Welcome to chapter five, my dears! Ha-ha-ha, almost put "fove" I'm such a loser. TT Ha, anyway! Again… this is chapter five about time I got around to it, huh? I'm sorry! I'm just really, really lazy… and didn't feel like getting my ass over to the computer because it's so far away… and… it's kind of broken and really pisses me off… and it's so far away from the sofa, where the television is! ;; yeah, yeah… babbling I know. At any rate, I tried ordering the next Legal Drug and they said it wasn't there! I KNOW IT EXISTS… because I tried ordering it in… (coughs) May… hehe. I will get it if it's the last thing I do! The guy was kind of deaf anyway… so maybe he thought I said Illegal drug… maybe? I CAN DREAM TOO, Y'KNOW! Which reminds me, I got this sort of kind of mean review… It kind of hurt my feelings… they asked me if I was unintelligent and told me they'd cyber-poison me! Is there such a thing! No, please don't hurt my computer farther! I like it the way it is… actually I don't but I'm getting a new one, please don't hurt that one! Uh… I'm updating now, see! (Runs off to type faster) GET YOUR LEGAL DRUG WHILE YOU CAN, DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS! Actually… I'd like to hear about it… a little Hehe, on with the update! Nyahaha… I'm sorry I talk so much… I know I have a big mouth, don't read this! The "Author's Notes" I mean. Hey, my dog's here, say hi! Oh, the update! I'm going… sorry!

Silence was the only noise… the rain had stopped, the blood soaked battlefield remaining intact. It wasn't washing away whatever traces of blood there was, and he couldn't get it off his hands… it was everywhere. That red metallic liquid that kept us alive… it was all over the place marking this spot forever. When it was gone, the memories would still be there… then there was that sickening feeling in the bottom of his stomach, should he even open his eyes? If he opened his eyes, would Kouji's piercing blue ones look back at him?

_Murderer…_ His mind screamed at him. _No…_ He countered; _I'm not…am I?_

Inhaling deeply, he slowly opened his eyes. Kazahaya looked down, facing the man he had once been in love with; motionless. He was still holding the gun in his hands. He too noticed this and tossed it aside. Kouji's blue eyes weren't staring back as he had feared… in fact his eyes were closed. Kazahaya quickly moved to the side backing up quickly.

"No… I didn't…" Blinking rapidly, he fought to hold his tears back. He couldn't back up far enough because the wall of the building was in his way. The cold, wet bricks met his back, but he didn't care. He had killed Kouji… he had at last succeeded in getting rid of the one thing that had pained him so much. He should be happy, shouldn't he? But he wasn't… he was scared. Scared of the future… was he even really dead? Maybe he should have checked for a pulse before backing away. Sirens echoed in the distance, but Kazahaya didn't hear them… that deafening silence was all that greeted him.

He brought his knees up to his chest and cried… not for Kouji, but for himself. They were neither tears of joy, nor tears of sadness, and yet he still cried. The next few hours were a blur, as someone helped him up and inside he was given a cup of warm tea, and a blanket. He was questioned by the police, and automatically told them what had happened. Bright yellow police tape was set up along the boundaries of the yard reading: "Do not cross". People came in and out all night, until finally there were only a few left. Kazahaya didn't realize that he had been taken inside, and when he had he was sitting on the couch in Kakei's back room.

His mind and body ached both physically and mentally. He was tired, yes, but still worried. His hands were fisted in the material of his pants, his mind wandering off elsewhere.

"Kazahaya…"

He lifted his head, his eyes meeting Kakei's in silent acknowledgement to speak.

"Are you alright? I came back here in hopes of cheering you up a bit you looked so… distant. Would you like something to drink? Water, maybe?"

Kazahaya shook his head, "No… I'm okay…just, tired. I guess."

"Oh… are you hungry?"

Another shake of his head, "No, if I were… I probably wouldn't be able to hold anything down, anyway."

"I see, well I'll just finish up out here and be back in a minute, all right?"

Kazahaya nodded, sending Kakei off on his way again. The door closed silently behind him, and Kazahaya was left in silence once again. He wished he could just curl up in his bed and make the world disappear behind him. He just wanted someone to hold him, and tell him everything was going to be okay, and nothing would ever hurt him again. He wanted Rikuou there with him…

_Rikuou…_ Kazahaya jumped to his feet. Rikuou wasn't there; he hadn't seen him for the past few hours… until he remembered. _Rikuou was shot by Kouji…_

He rushed to the door, flinging it open. He ran past a few officers, into the store. He stopped, looking around for Kakei. When he spotted the man talking to another police officer, he immediately took off in a half run. Crossing the store in mere seconds he grabbed Kakei's arm, pulling him away from the man he was talking to. Kazahaya pulled Kakei over to an unoccupied area of the room.

"Kakei…"

Kakei blinked, frazzled by the abrupt pull… yank.

"Uh… yes? Something you wanted, that couldn't possibly wait?"

Kazahaya shook his head, "No, where's Rikuou?"

Kakei smirked, "Why, the hospital of course… didn't you see him being hauled out of here on that stretcher a while ago?"

Kazahaya once again shook his head, "No… is he okay?" That sickening feeling returning to the pit of his stomach.

"To tell you the truth, it didn't look so good when he was being put into the ambulance. Before they took off, there were about four different people crowding around him." Kakei's sadistic nature was really not needed now… but nonetheless, still given.

Kazahaya ran shaking fingers through his hair, "And what about Kouji."

Kakei shrugged, "I wasn't around when he was… err, being taken care of."

Kazahaya sighed, "I mean, is he dead or not?"

"Oh!" He laughed slightly, then cleared his throat, "I don't know Kudou-kun… I really don't know."

Kazahaya frowned, "Fine… I'm leaving." He turned, and walked past Kakei.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To Rikuou," Kazahaya turned back around, still walking towards the door, "Take care of things here!" Kazahaya turned back around, waving behind him before he took off in a run as soon as the automatic doors to the Green drugstore opened.

Kakei smirked, shaking his head, he walked back over to the man he was previously talking to. "My apologies, there was… urgent business that I needed to attend to."

The man nodded, "Sure, no problem."

As he continued on Kakei smiled to himself, _Kudou-kun is a one of a kind character… _

Kazahaya ran as fast as he could, the air being torn from his lungs. He had no idea where the hospital was. He didn't stop and ask for directions, couldn't stop… he had to see how Rikuou was no matter what, he let his feet guide him and minutes later somehow managed to end up exactly where he wanted to be.

Kawashima hospital. He ran inside and to the front desk, out of breath… clearly in a hurry.

The receptionist was on the phone, and held up her hand silently telling Kazahaya that she would be right with him. She turned back around in her office chair; it looked expensive and came with the spinning feature. Kazahaya looked around, there were a lot of people in the waiting area.

The women at the desk laughed, "Oh, stop that, I'm at work."

Kazahaya sighed this would take a while. He did not have the time for this, "Miss?"

She turned back around, "Wait a minute, sir." She turned back around.

Clearly annoyed and in a hurry Kazahaya tried again, "Excuse me, miss but—"

"Look, go sit down, and I will be right with you." And once again… turned back around, "Sorry about that, some annoying kid keeps bothering me, what were you saying?"

Kazahaya clenched his fists. "That's it." He reached over the desk to where the phone was, pressing down on the on/off button cutting off her conversation.

"Hello?" She turned seeing the cause of the lost connection. "What are you—"

"Look, lady… I really don't have time to wait. I tried being nice, but obviously you were going to be a while. Now, if you'd kindly tell me the room of a patient here, I'll let you get back to your… conversation."

She glared, standing up to face Kazahaya. "How dare you! That was a very important call, I'll have you know that—"

"Alright, am I going to have to get your boss? Because I will… I could always tell him that you were very rude, and on the phone to, what? Your boyfriend?"

Her eyes widened, "No, that won't be necessary."

"Good… Himura Rikuou's room, now?"

She sat back down at her computer, "Room 204, down the left corridor, last room on the right."

"See? Was that so hard?" Kazahaya took off running once again, veering left.

_108…200…202…204…Last room on the right…_

The door was closed; Kazahaya placed his hand on the doorknob, and just as fast pulling it away. "No, you can do this, Kazahaya."

He placed his hand on the door again, and turned the knob. The door swung open revealing a white hospital room. All hospitals smelled the same, or antiseptic and old people. This one was no different. There was a curtain in the room, dividing two beds. He didn't bother reading the name on the chart at the end of the bed as he ran up to a bandaged… what appeared to be Rikuou.

"Rikuou! What happened to you?" One leg was up in a cast, bandaged from head to toe.

"Mmnh?"

Kazahaya looked him up and down, "Don't try and speak… it's probably painful. Oh, Gods, what did Kouji do to you?" Kazahaya flung himself over the bandaged guy. Hugging him tightly.

"Mmngrgrh!"

"Oh, my poor Rikuou! Please don't die…" Kazahaya hugged him tighter, crying.

"Mmmgh…"

"Kazahaya?" The sound of the curtain being pulled back caught his attention, and Kazahaya turned his head, still hugging the poor guy.

"Huh?"

There sat the real Rikuou yawning and rubbing one of his eyes trying to get rid of the sleepy haze surrounding his mind.

"Rikuou?"

Rikuou nodded, "Yup, who'd you expect?"

"If you're there, then who's this…guy…?" Kazahaya turned back around, still clinging to the guy, who appeared to be in great agony, probably more than before.

"Err…" Kazahaya let go of the man, "Sorry…" and backed away.

Rikuou laughed, "That's Krad… motorcycle accident with a Durango."

"Oh…" Kazahaya backed up, "Uhm… is he…?"

"Dead? Well, he wasn't before… but now; I'm not too sure. I think you killed him, Kazahaya."

Kazahaya went around to the other side of Rikuou's bed; crouching down next to the bed he pulled the sheet over his face, hiding from the bandaged guy on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Rikuou asked, amused.

"Me? Oh, nothing!" Kazahaya stood up, raking a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…"

"Oh!" Kazahaya blinked, "How are you?"

Rikuou moved over, patting the bed next to him. Kazahaya blinked, standing exactly in place, not bothering to move.

"Well, come sit down… and I'll tell you all about it."

"Uh…"

"I don't bite…" _Hard._ Rikuou smirked to himself.

"It's not that, it's just… I'm afraid of hurting you… or ripping out a wire or something."

Rikuou didn't even blink twice before bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Still laughing.

"Rikuou."

"Oh… ow…" Rikuou's laughter trailed off, he placed a hand on his chest where Kouji had shot him. "Remind me not to laugh at the faces you make."

"What faces?"

"The ones you make."

"This is going nowhere…"

"I know, but it's fun watching you. If you could see yourself, Kazahaya, that one you just made was the funniest so far. It was kind of worried looking and cautious… very amusing."

"Uhm, thanks, I think?"

"Just sit down, you're going to give me a neck cramp from having to look up at you."

"All right…" Kazahaya sat where Rikuou had instructed.

"Oww!" Kazahaya jumped up, startled by the sudden scream.

"Oh, Gods… Rikuou! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Rikuou looked up from his crouched over position, smirking, "Nope."

Kazahaya blinked, "What?"

"I'm only kidding, come sit back down."

"No! I thought I injured you more or something, like Billy Bob over there or whatever."

"I'm sure he'll be fine…"

"No, dammit! That's it, I'm leaving." Kazahaya turned for the door.

"Hey, wait a second! I was kidding, come back here!"

Kazahaya stopped at the door… "Rikuou…" He turned back around, desperately trying to hold back the tears again. "I really thought I hurt you…"

Rikuou sighed, "Sorry. Please come sit back down? I won't do that again, unless you really hurt me, or attacked by a wild heard of elephants. (A/N: Kouji getting trampled by elephants! Ha—remember? You know who you are!) I promise."

"Really?"

Rikuou nodded, "Yup."

"Alright…" He went back over and sat next to Rikuou, even more cautious than before.

Rikuou smirked, and pulled Kazahaya closer to him, "Here…" He brought a hand up to Kazahaya face gently placing it on his cheek. Rikuou wiped away the tears in Kazahaya's eyes. He leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Kazahaya's lips.

"All better now." Beaming at Kazahaya, a smile meant only for him.

Rikuou proceeded to tell Kazahaya of how he had been rushed in by an ambulance. "There were about three or four people in the ambulance with me, and they were all kind of yelling. I don't know why, but maybe it just seemed louder. One of them asked if I could answer some questions… probably to keep me alert."

"Oh… what did they ask?"

Rikuou smirked pulling Kazahaya into a hug, making Kazahaya lay down with him. "If I knew that… I probably would have answered them correctly. I do remember one, though. They asked me if I had ever been shot before… do I look like the kind of guy that gets shot?"

"Well—"

"Don't answer that."

"Uh, sorry…"

"I think I said something about a prostitution ring run by dust bunnies and old men…"

Kazahaya looked up at Rikuou, "You remember that?"

Rikuou looked puzzled, "Remember what?"

"Err… nothing, go on." Kazahaya put his head back down.

"Uh, all right. Well, when I got here they took me into the emergency room, and I don't remember a thing till I woke up to you… uh… hugging… Mr. Bandages over there. I'm sure he's fine, by the way."

"Are you sure… he doesn't look fine."

"Well, we don't have to look at him… if you don't want." Rikuou pulled the curtain closed again. "Is that better?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Good."

They didn't talk for a few minutes, and the only sounds in the room were the beeping of the heart monitors… a flat line… a heart monitor on the other side of the room… a flat line…

Kazahaya's head shot up, "Rikuou?"

Rikuou was adjusting the heart monitor clipped onto his finger, "Uh, yeah?" Clipping it back on the heart monitor started up again.

"Don't take that off again, you scared me half to death."

"Oh, sorry." He stopped fussing with it, as soon as a nurse came bolting through the door. She rushed over to their side of the room, ripping back the curtain. "Who's dying!"

They both looked up, "What?" in unison.

"Oh… I'm sorry." She blushed, turning away. "I didn't mean… I saw everything!" She turned and quickly left the room.

Kazahaya buried his face in Rikuou's shirt. "She saw us…"

Rikuou laughed, "What? She saw what? It's not like we were doing anything… yet."

"What!" Kazahaya looked up again.

"Kidding…" _Well, not really…but…_

"Oh…" Kazahaya put his head back down, and snuggled closer to Rikuou. "I'm glad you're all right."

Rikuou wrapped his arms around Kazahaya again. "Me, too."

Eventually they both fell asleep, still cuddling, and that's how they stayed till morning came.

Author's notes: I thought it would be a good time for me to stop babbling there… I bet they're way out of character, it's, like… ultra ooc-ness and such. I think… is it? Was that too much? Not enough? Wait! Should I continue this? Better question! Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! It's late… Imma gunna go watch TV with my sister, nyahahaha…. I think Black Jack's on (the anime, not the card game). Anyway, review! (Give out candy, and Rikuou x Kazahaya Doujinshi's) Is there such a thing? There'd better be, I'd buy it. Did I even spell that right? Anyone read Kizuna? I like it, though it's really expensive! Sixteen bucks a manga? That's kind of a rip off… That reminds me… has anyone ever played the Sims? You know how you make the people fall in love and stuff? Well, I had this dude living with some chick and they had a kid and I named it Sanzo. Oh, my Gods! He's so cute! Anyway, my sister had a house next door with some guy she named Kurama, red hair and everything, and the outfit Kurama wears… she put it in or something… and I made my guy- I think I named him… (the husband dude, guy in my house) Satoshi… I can't remember-fall in love with her Kurama guy Oo;; Too bad they can't have kids! I bet it'd be really cute. Yes, I'm addicted to man-love… ooh, anyone see Broken Back Mountain? I want to go see that, but I was dragged to Memoirs of a Geisha, good movie! Ha-ha, sorry! Review! Please? Hehe.


	6. Death tastes bitter sweet

Legal Drug

When it comes down to it-

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: 

Before I forget, again… (Past chapters without a disclaimer… look at the first one, dammit) I do not own CLAMP's Legal Drug (Lawful Drug, Gohou(spelling?) Drug… whatever you want to call it) in any way shape, or form. I do however (I think) own Kouji… who was a creation of my sick, twisted mind… I know you all have some grudge against him. ;

Author's notes:

**Warnings: Uhm… torture? And rape, though I'm not going to write it again, because I know you probably all hate me for that. So, uhm… sorry if you don't like this chapter! I had to throw it in here…. It just makes more sense since uhm… Kouji's uh… (Coughs) dead… yep, dead (leers).**

(A/N: Oh, by the way… this part will be from Kazahaya's point of view…a memory, for now. I'll switch back from his POV later.)

It was cold, and damp. The walls smelt musty from the lack of air circulation, and all I could do was lay there. It was so dark down here. If you waved your hand in front of my face, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to see it. Though my eyes were adjusted to the darkness… it felt as if there was more and more constantly moving in around me, blocking off my vision of this place. If you had asked me what hell was like, I'm sure I'd be able to answer. But, this was something much worse than hell.

The silence in the room was deafening, you could hear a pin drop. Though my breathing was shallow, it sounded loud, and harsh in my ears. And, yet… I lay there on the cold, hard floor staring off into nothingness. Maybe if I tried hard enough light would appear and push the darkness away.

Often enough I had been down here to know that when he got mad, it was best not to make any noise. If I were "good" enough, he'd come down and reconsider his punishment. He would crouch next to me, and apologize… telling me everything was going to be all right, and I needn't worry. The windows had been caged and boarded. The only way out of here was the door up those creaky stairs. But that too was locked. Locked from the outside by a heavy metal padlock. So I stayed where I was. My back burned from the beating, my whole body screamed in agony.

But I was used to it. No matter what I said or did, it was never enough. I felt like a broken plaything left to rot at the bottom of the toy bin. I was useless, and I knew I was… he made sure of that. He probably went out again, to get drunk day after day. I was a caged animal, to him, nothing more. Broken, useless, and in agony. This time's beating was much worse than any other. All I said was, "How was your day?" Did that really seem like such a bad thing to say to someone who had just come home? It much have been because he grabbed me from the kitchen, and opened the basement door.

He said, "Don't patronize me," and threw me down the stairs. It hurt as the concrete steps dug into my flesh, leaving deep angry gashes. He descended the stairs, as I lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom, beating me till I was too weak to even scream. As usual I lay there on the floor shaking and bleeding. When he tired out, the beating stopped. And I heard him walk away… I thought he was leaving, but rustling behind me said otherwise. I was roughly grabbed and yanked backwards… dragged across the floor. I was turned over, so that my back was on the ground. The open gashes on my back stung, as they were irritated further.

My wrists were grabbed and my arm was stretched at an unnatural angle. I hissed in pain, he obviously got enjoyment from other's pain. "Get off…please?" I pleaded with him to let me go, just this one time… I would try even harder to make things better. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "Give me one good reason why I should." I didn't have an answer… maybe he was right. Maybe I was better off down here anyway, and then I could hide from the world, and everything he's made me.

Cool metal chains where wrapped around each wrist, and pulled tightly. He must have installed hook on the wall or something because the chains that had been linked in the middle were pulled up, along with my wrists bound to the, and hooked onto something close by, and my arms were stretched even more. He bent down so that his lips were next to my ear, "Be good while I'm gone, Kazahaya." I jerked my head away from him, trying to distance myself in any way. This time his footsteps really did lead away, and I was left there, as the only light from the door was blocked off leaving everything in that blanket of darkness.

My arms had gone numb, and I couldn't feel them anymore. My blood was smeared on the floor, gathering in a small pool next to me. This was my favorite shirt, too… I know he didn't want me to wear it in public. Hours passes and nothing but silence, no sounds from upstairs or down. And I must have passed out finally from the pain, because when I awoke, I could feel the eyes on me. I tried to sit up, but was pulled down just as quickly. I didn't know who was there, as soft footsteps padded along to my left. My heart was beating hard in my chest; maybe he had finally come home. Drunk again, from his long night out at his usual bar hangout. But that wasn't the case. I closed my eyes trying to think of anyway to get away from here.

All plans demolished, when my face was nuzzled. I jerked away from the touch and a questioning "meow" came from next to me. I sighed in relief, realizing that it was only my cat, Taka. That was the only thing he hadn't gotten rid of. "Hey…" My voice was hoarse. "Can you get me out of here, little one?" The cat purred softly, and snuggled close to me. I sighed, "Guess not." I don't know why he hadn't gotten rid of the cat. But I was glad for the company.

I never really understood why I was being punished for the things I did. All I knew was that he had a lot of hostility, and I was a prime target of that pent up rage. When I refused to do something I was hit. One time, when I refused to have sex with him, he chained me to the bed. He was really drunk that night, so he pulled out a box cutter like I was a damn piece of paper. Slicing into my skin he tore me to ribbons, so to speak. I still have the scars from that night. I've even been burned a few times…not by accident. You would thing that turning on the fireplace in the winter would warm up a room… too bad it warmed up my hand as well.

I wasn't allowed outside without him being there. At first when he started beating me, I'd leave the house for a while… find a place to stay till things cooled down at home. Often time, I'd go to the park to seek refuge there, people walking their pets at night would stop and ask if I was all right out here by myself. When I'd look up to them, they'd see the ugly bruises on my face… I didn't want to get him arrested or anything so I told them I walked into a door, or was just a klutz. Now I see how wrong I was for lying to those kind-hearted people.

But then the beatings got more frequent… and he started locking me in the basement while he was out to make sure that I wouldn't even dare think of leaving. Once I was reminded of that, as he dragged me back home from my safe haven, and thrown down here again. You'd think that after being down here so long, a person would get accustomed to the surroundings and such. But that wasn't the case this was my living hell. And I was too scared to help myself.

Eventually, around what I thought to be four or five in the morning, heavy footsteps resonated through the wood floors on the ceiling down here. They stopped when the door was closed, and locked. Then they started moving again, slowly towards the basement door. I shooed Taka away, telling him to find a safe place to hide till later, I didn't want anything happening to my pet. He questioningly meowed a few times, before turning and scampering off, I was glad he was a smart cat.

The padlock to the basement door was unlocked and thrown to the floor with a loud clanking noise. The door was roughly thrown open, the light from upstairs flooding in, blinding me. I turned my head away, blinking profusely trying to adjust to the sudden change in atmosphere. The stairs were descended upon two at a time. The heaving footsteps were getting closer by the second, till he stopped- clothes rustling telling me that he was kneeling besides me again. I knew what was going to happen… just like always. I was powerless to stop it and if I resisted it would only be more painful for me. I didn't want to get hurt anymore than I had to, so I let it happen. I was used to it, used to the pain and torture. Used to the constant abuse and rape.

Over and over it happened, so why should this time be any different? After he was done, he lay next to me telling me how good I was being. How much he loved me… if this was love, and then I would really like to see compassion. I was his toy, his broken beaten… bleeding toy. He didn't care if I lived or died. Couldn't he se I didn't love him anymore? That moving in here was mistake?

The pain hurt, not just physically, but mentally too, I was slowly dying inside and out. He sighed and got up, putting his clothes back on; I had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few minutes. I was tired and broken, all I wanted to do was lay here on the floor forever wishing for that one-day things would change. "And that's why it's over…" I blinked trying to comprehend what little I had heard.

"What?" I asked, confused. He turned to me smirking maliciously, "I said, and that's why it's over, my pet." I was roughly grabbed, unhooked from the wall and pulled to my feet. I blinked, dazed, my head was spinning in agony. My whole body ached, it screamed in pain. He let go of me and I fell to the ground too weak to stand on my own. I hit the floor with a loud thud; only the floor hit back this time, and pain surged through my head. I groaned, not about to try and stay conscious, I didn't know what he was talking about, and I honestly didn't care at this point. My vision was clouding over and I could distantly hear him saying, "Get up," before I let the darkness consume me.

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I was lying down on some sort of cushion. Immediately my headache flared up again, and I closed my eyes fighting the nausea. "Oh, so you're awake, I'm glad." I opened my eyes again, and turned in the direction of the voice. I looked over and saw him in front of me. I was in a car… being driven somewhere, because he was in the front seat driving. I slowly sat up and noticed that my clothes had been changed. I was wearing a jacket of some sort, a fresh shirt, and jeans. I even had sneakers on. I thought how lame I must have looked. Though I was grateful for the jacket because from the looks of it, it had begun to snow again.

It was dark out, and I glanced at the clock next to the radio. It read 7:05 p.m. I didn't know how long we were driving for, or when we left, but I must have been unconscious for most of yesterday.

"Where are we going?" I asked, only just noticing the abandoned roadways. We really didn't live in the middle of nowhere, but a good distance away from the city. He glanced at me in the rear view mirror, "Oh, I didn't tell you?" He shook his head, that ever so famous smirk returning to his face, he had a wild look in his eye. "Last night, I met someone at the bar. We went to his place, and well… Kazahaya, I'm seeing him now. You understand, right?" He pulled off the turnpike, into a secluded area. A million thoughts raced through my head. He met someone else? And where the hell were we going, anyway?

"Don't worry…" There were no lights here, I had no idea where we were going, and I was scared. Maybe he was going to try and kill me once and for all, so that he could be with this… whoever he had met the night before. "What are you talking about?" I asked, halfheartedly, wishing that maybe this were some sort of sick joke. He looked back again, his eyes narrowed, "I said I met someone, cooperate and I won't have to make this harder than it already is. Got it, kid?"

I nodded, somberly. I didn't want to get hit again, so my only choice was to obey him. I sat back in the seat, suddenly remembering that Taka was till a home. I leaned forward again, asking, "What about Taka? Where is he?" His brow furrowed, "Who?" Did he get rid of the cat; I bit my lip to hold back the tears. "Taka… my cat." My heart raced, I didn't know what to think. "Oh, your cat… he was a burden anyway, you don't need him where you're going." He smiled, turning his attention back to the road. My only friend was gone… the one person who loved me as much as I loved it… and not some sick sort of love, was gone.

I leaned back again; I hadn't realized I was crying till I tasted the salty mixture. I reached up to touch my cheek, looking at the wetness on my fingers. He looked back at me again, "Come on now, don't cry. You can always get another cat." I turned away from him, staring out the window. "I'm sorry," he said. Only, it sounded like a curse rather than an apology when he said it, and I knew he didn't mean it. He never did. I didn't care anyway; I would be rid of him. He pulled took a sharp left, and pulled over onto the side of the road. He got out, and went around opening my door. We weren't far from the city… at least I didn't think we were. He yanked me out of the car, gripping my arm hard enough to leave bruises. "What are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull my arm away.

He walked a little ways up the road, still dragging me. And abruptly stopped, shoving me hard. I tripped and fell on the ground, putting my hand out to brace the fall. Only there was something sharp on the ground that bit into my palms. It hurt, and I knew I was bleeding. He had turned around and was walking in the opposite direction. I got up, "Where are you going?" I asked, only now knowing what his intentions where. "Away." He turned back around, "You can find your way from here…" He smirked again, raising one of his eyebrows. His twisted smile could bring even the toughest of men to his knees. "Goodbye for now… my pet."

I watched him as he got into his car, and drove away. I had nowhere to go… absolutely nowhere at all. I was alone on in a deserted area, and it was snowing. The white flakes of snow should look comforting, but I only saw them as little white sins… sins for what I had done, because by now… I knew that it was somehow my fault I had ended up in this mess.

Kazahaya bolted upright in bed, looking around in the darkness. It too him a moment to realize that he was still in the hospital next to Rikuou. I must have fallen asleep, he though, sighing. Rikuou stirred next to him, yawning he sat up next t Kazahaya. "Did you have a bad dream?" Rikuou asked, noting how Kazahaya looked. There were dried tearstains on his cheeks, and he looked like he had a restless night.

Kazahaya shook his head, "Well… no… I mean, not exactly." Rikuou looked at Kazahaya questioningly. It had been a few days since Rikuou had been in the hospital; he was going to be released in a day or so. Kazahaya had come to visit him everyday since he had first been brought here by ambulance. "It was a memory, from the day you found me..." Kazahaya looked away. Rikuou nodded, "Oh, I see." He sighed and hopped out of bed. (A/N: Now, I know he should have wires in him and stuff that would prevent that, but… that took 'em out, okay? Just go with it… the heart monitor's uhm… built in?)

It was about seven in the morning; the sun was only beginning to rise… which seemed pretty late. Kazahaya blinked, "Where are you going?" Rikuou shrugged, "Just walking around." Kazahaya got up, "I don't think you should be out of bed." He walked over to Rikuou, "I'm fine, stop worrying." Rikuou waved him off. Kazahaya crossed his arms over his chest, "Are you sure?" Rikuou nodded, "Pretty sure."

Rikuou opened the door to his room, motioning Kazahaya to follow him. They walked down the halls of the mostly empty hospital, passing only a few nurses on their way. "So…" Rikuou broke the silence, "You want to talk about your dream? You kept tossing and turning last night." Kazahaya stopped walking, and Rikuou turned around. Kazahaya was looking down at the floor, "…I…"

Rikuou put an arm around Kazahaya; "We don't have to talk about it… if you don't want." Kazahaya turned and hugged Rikuou, burying his face in the crook of Rikuou's neck. And he cried… for the first time in years he had really just cried. Letting out all the past anguish he had felt towards the man he despised most of all. Rikuou hugged Kazahaya back; assuring him that he wouldn't le anyone hurt him like that again. He didn't have to hear Kazahaya talk about it to know what he had dreamt of. He could only offer comfort, and hateful promises of torture to wherever Kouji was now.

After a while of crying Kazahaya's sobs had settled down to slight hiccups, and sniffling every now and then. "Better now?" Rikuou asked, pulling back to look at Kazahaya. He nodded in response, looking away. "Come on, we'd better get out of the hallway, before people start asking us why we're out here." Kazahaya nodded and let Rikuou lead him back to the room.

"Excuse me, nurse, have you seen— Oh, there you are!" A short stubby man, in a hospital coat, came running down the hall, towards the two. Rikuou looked over to the man, who was clearly out of breath from the short distance run, probably smoked. "Oh, Rikuou I found you." He said, exasperated. Rikuou cocked an eyebrow at the man. "I went to your room, but no one was there… good thing I found you in time." Kazahaya and Rikuou both exchanged looks, "Found me for what?" Rikuou asked, confused at the man's abruptness.

"Oh!" He waved his hand apologetically, "Forgive me. The man that was brought in with you the other night was declared dead officially as of 3:45 a.m. that morning." Kazahaya's eyes widened, and Rikuou gave the man a skeptical look, "Well… that's—"

The man held his hand up, "Not good news at all." Rikuou narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" The man adjusted his glasses on his face. "So sorry to prolong this, I mean it's not good news because… and I now this is going to sound crazy, but… it seems that he's, well… disappeared." Kazahaya stepped forward, "What? What do you mean vanished? That's not possible!" The man backed up a little, "Uhm… we went to perform the autopsy and… his body was gone. It wasn't where the man had left it. When he opened the drawer and pulled out the shelf, there was no body. I'm terribly sorry…" The man bowed, and left the two in a hurry just as soon as his pager when off. Kazahaya and Rikuou both turned to each other.

"What?" Kazahaya asked first, "He's alive?"

Author's notes: You didn't really think Kouji was dead? I'm sorry, it's just… he couldn't die yet… he'll be dead soon enough though, or will he?


	7. It's best if you forget

When It Comes Down To It- Chapter 7

Legal Drug

**Author's Notes:**

Warning: This one's gonna be yaoi, don't say I didn't warn you. Don't like yaoi? Tough. better not rip this story off, too… or I'll be so fucking pissed. So, rated M for sex, woo… and some dude gives Kazahaya ecstasy… not a lot, but enough, I guess. Whatever just read it.

Kazahaya walked through the automatic doors that led into the hospital. Again he was here to visit Rikuou. Each day he was getting better, and better. Kazahaya was sure he'd be released any day now. Rikuou had even gone through with, and completed his required physical therapy. That had to count for something, right? Kazahaya walked pasted the receptionist's desk when a voice called after him. "Young man?" Kazahaya turned stopped walking, turning around slowly.

"Huh?" The receptionist, of course, had called after him. She had her hand over the mouthpiece on the phone effectively shielding her voice from the person on the other line, whom she had probably time to hold on only seconds before.

_On the phone again?_ Kazahaya though blatantly. The receptionist motioned for him to come closer to the desk so she wouldn't be shouting across the waiting room. Kazahaya sighed, moving closer to the desk. "Yeah?" He asked. The receptionist held up her hand, "Just a moment, I have a message for you."

She turned her chair back around to face the desk, continuing on with her conversation. The receptionist giggled, shuffling a few papers on her desk around… pretending to look for Kazahaya's message. She leaned over the desk to press a button the phone. "Hello?" She answered. After a few seconds she spoke again, leaning into the phone. "Mom… you know I'm at work." Kazahaya shifted from foot to foot on the other side of the desk, waiting was overrated.

"Excuse me, miss." He said a little less than polite. She turned back around, blinking at Kazahaya in confusion. "Oh!" She said, throwing her arms up in the air. "Your message… one moment please." Again, she turned back around, tossing a pen in the vicinity of some patient's folders. It bounced off the folders rolling onto the desk again.

Kazahaya's eye twitched slightly. _This again?_ "Look." He started, "If we're going to play this game again… then I'm leaving, all right?" She ignored him, tossing some more papers around, continuing her conversation. Kazahaya grit his teeth, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

Kazahaya reached over the desk pulling her chair out from behind the desk, spinning it around not so gently… forcing her to finally face him. "Now… if you don't mind, I'd like that message… I'm not exactly in the mood for your stupid games. So, give me the damn message, or I take that phone and throw I into oncoming traffic." He slammed his fist onto the desk, making her jump a little. "Understand?" The receptionist stood up from her chair, frowning. "Sir! Please calm down."

Kazahaya growled, "Calm down? Lady, I'm sick of waiting for you! This is the second time you've pulled this."

"Sir, please… I will call security if necessary."

"Ha-ha… no need for that." A tall dark-haired man took hold of Kazahaya's arm. He smiled graciously, "We'll just be going now." And with that the man dragged a protesting Kazahaya off into some random direction. "What the hell, let go!" The man made a sharp left, ducking into one of the various staff rooms. He shoved Kazahaya down into one of the chairs at the table in the middle of the room.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" The man smiled, tilting his head thoughtfully to the side, "I'm terribly sorry to impose on you like that… it's just that you seemed to be having some trouble back there, she was about to call security. They have a silent alarm system. State-of-the-art I believe." Kazahaya straightened out his jacket. "Yeah, well…" He sighed, "Uhm, thanks… I guess." The man grinned, "Oh, you're quite welcome." He replied. He walked over to the soda machine located behind Kazahaya; he took out some change dropping it into the coin slot… and pressed a button on it. A loud "thunking" noise resonated in the almost silent room, as the can came down the chute… hitting the bottom of the machine.

He took the soda, tapping the top a little before opening it. Turning back around, he walked back over to the table leaning down. "Here." Kazahaya looked up, at him. "Oh." He took the soda that the man was holding. "Uh, thanks…"

The man smiled again, "You are very welcome. Now you had best take that, and be on your way. I'm sure she has begun to talk on the phone again, so getting past her won't be an issue." He pointed to the soda, "That is much better than a tranquilizer, I'm assuming."

Kazahaya blanched, "W-what?" The man laughed, "Ha-ha, I kid. Well, at any rate, get going now." Kazahaya got up, pushing back his chair. "Right." He nodded, "Thanks… for the soda." Kazahaya walked over, and pushed open the door leaving the staff room. The black-haired man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you do it?" A voice called from the shadows. The other man bowed his head, hair falling into his eyes. He smirked, "Why, yes… Id o believe I slipped some of it into his drink."

"Hm… did he drink any of it."

"Well… no, I don't recall… I do not believe he did take a sip at all." He leered.

"Fine… keep an eye on him."

"Yes, Kouji, sir…" He replied in a mocking tone.

Kazahaya walked down the hall, towards Rikuou's room. He had been here so many times; he could probably navigate his way down these halls with his eyes closed. He passed a few giddy nurses who blushed whispering to each other. He nodded to them in acknowledgement as he passed, which made them huddle closer together, giggling more, whispering.

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, opening the door to Rikuou's room. Rikuou had been moved to a much larger room, which overlooked on of the hospitals various gardens. The curtain was pulled around the bed, shielding who ever was in the room at that particular time. Kazahaya quietly closed the door behind him, stepping up to the curtain. "Oh, Rikuou." He called, mischievously. He quickly pulled the curtain back, "Surprise!"

Kazahaya blinked, the bed was empty and from the looks of it just made, too. "Oh…" Kazahaya placed his soda down on the table next to the bed. _Did they move him again?_ He wondered. The door clicked open, catching Kazahaya's attention; he turned towards the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry," A nurse with long red hair stopped moving. "I didn't know anyone was in here." The nurse standing the door way bowed apologetically. "Uh, that's all right…I just came in here to see Rikuou…but he's not here anymore…so…" Kazahaya trailed off.

The nurse blinked, "You mean that young guy that was in here before?" Kazahaya nodded, "Oh! Hon… he's in the back garden… didn't you get his message?" She laughed. Kazahaya twitched, "No, I didn't…"

"Oh, I see…" She stopped laughing, clearing her throat. "Well, you'd better head on over there." She smiled, stepping into the room, aside form the door. Kazahaya brushed past her mumbling a "thanks" and just as he entered the hall an, "Oh, wait," came after him. He stopped again, getting a little annoyed. What was everyone's problem today? "Yes?" He asked.

"Here." She handed him his soda, "You forgot this."

"Oh…" He turned back around, taking the closet exit. Cool mid-day winds brushed against his face, rustling his hair as he stepped out into the daylight. He continued his was down the cement path (sidewalk), following its winding path. He noted that as he moved on, less and less people were around, but he shrugged it off. It was probably not a coincidence; this area just must not be as common as the large fountain in the center of this place.

He eventually arrived at large, metal gates. Pushing one of them open he stepped inside. The cement path had been replaced with a single gravel one, which led anyone who walked along it around the place. Flowers of different shapes, sizes, and colors covered every single inch of it. The sheer beauty of this opposite world was breathtaking. A small fountain trickled off to his left; small rose bushes surrounded it. To Kazahaya's right, was a cluster of trees, which covered a beautiful vine covered statue. The statue stood in the path of the sun, so the marble was illuminated more. He moved to step onto the path, and was standing next to a different assortment of flowers planted in the ground, along with potted plants of sorts that lined the path.

Eventually, the path led him past a fair sized sakura tree; it was in full bloom. Under it was a lone wooden bench. It looked as if it had been taken directly out of one of those cheesy, old romance movies. And on it sat Rikuou basking in the afternoon sunlight. It reflected off of him making him look ethereal. Rikuou had heard the approaching footsteps so he looked up smiling at Kazahaya. "Finally made it, huh?"

Kazahaya blinked pushing his thoughts away, "Yeah…" he took a small sip of his soda, not realizing it immediately. He looked at the can _black cherry, gross,_ and cringed. He forced himself to swallow the soda throwing the rest away in a conveniently located recycling bin. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Rikuou cleared his throat.

"Oh. Right." Kazahaya took a step forward before a dizzying feeling grabbed hold of him, and he reached up to cradle his now aching head. _What the hell?_

"Kazahaya?" Rikuou got up from his spot on the bench, "Are you all right?" He placed a hand on Kazahaya's shoulder. A jolt went through his whole body, directly from Rikuou's touch. His heart quickened, and his breath hitched. His eyes widened in realization, and he jumped back, breathing heavily. "No…. don't…" Kazahaya looked around frantically, breathing becoming more of a labor. _My skin… is on fire…_

"Kazahaya? What's wrong?" Rikuou started forward again, the worry evident in his voice. Kazahaya automatically took a step back, his mind was beginning to cloud over and he desperately fought it. His head was pounding; it felt as if someone was driving hot nails into his skull.

"Rikuou…" Kazahaya groaned before collapsing onto the ground in a boneless heap.

"Kazahaya!" But he could only faintly hear his name being called as his mind was consumed in darkness.

Rikuou knelt down next to Kazahaya, gently scooping him into his arm. He sighed, standing up. Once again he was going to be carrying Kazahaya home, unconscious nonetheless. Not that he minded…

He had wanted to surprise Kazahaya by telling him that he had been released from the hospital earlier today, but that didn't work out as planned. He pulled the other man closer to himself, protectively. He noted how hot Kazahaya felt and faintly wondered if he was sick. _He looked fine a second ago…_ He walked back along the path they both had taken to get there. Exiting through the metal gates heading towards the building. The sun was beginning to set off in the distance giving way to night.

He kicked open the door leading into the hospital receiving a hostel look from a wandering patient. Rikuou glared at the man, who turned and hurried… hurriedly limped away. A passing nurse stopped, and asked if Kazahaya was all right, and/or needed medical assistance. When she went to take his pulse Rikuou stepped back, brushing past her. He didn't mean to come off as rude, but Kazahaya was his main focus now.

He went past the receptionist's desk who in turn tried to be nosey asking what happened. Which earned her a glare that could probably melt the polar ice caps. He walked out of the building taking a left on ThatWay ave. 1 heading back to the infamous Green Drugstore.

_Sheets rustled in the nearly quiet room. The lights were dimmed, and the door was almost all the way closed. The coolness of the sheets moved over his overly heated skin making him groan in protest. Soft butterfly kissed were placed along the length of his chest and stomach, he moved back up to kiss the milky white skin on the others neck, darting his tongue out to taste it. Nipping at it lightly, scraping his teeth against that particular spot, leaving a trail small red makes in his wake._

_The other turned his head to the side allowing him better access, "Rikuou…" he breathed, squirming underneath the taller man. Rikuou smirked; biting down receiving a delicious half moan half purr in response. Rikuou moved down Kazahaya's collarbone, and chest, towards the expanse of his stomach. Dipping his tongue into his naval, which earned him another moan, and he decided he definitely liked that noise more than the first one._

_He stopped just short of Kazahaya's boxers, smirking up at him. He lightly brushed his fingers against the bulge, teasingly. "Rikuou…" Kazahaya whined. _

_Kazahaya's half-lidded eyes pleaded with Rikuou, causing him to grin boldly. He looked up at Kazahaya who only nodded, and Rikuou didn't hesitate to yank Kazahaya's boxers off in one swift movement. Kazahaya threw his head back when hot lips closed around him. He arched into the sensation as Rikuou took him fully into his mouth. Kazahaya reached down to tangle his fingers into the thick black locks of Rikuou's hair._

_Rikuou used one arm to gently ease Kazahaya back onto the bed. He pulled back, swirling his tongue around the slit at the top of Kazahaya's length, and he moaned. Rikuou grinned, experimentally licking the tip again, receiving the same response._

"_Kazahaya," Rikuou started. Kazahaya brushed his fingers against Rikuou's cheek, moving a few stray strands of hair from his eyes. "Hm?" Kazahaya directed his attention to Rikuou. Rikuou all but whispered what he was trying to say, and Kazahaya had to ask what he had said. He blinked a few times, before Rikuou finally looked up. He smirked again, attacking the other's lips. _

"_Mmph!" Kazahaya wrapped his arms around Rikuou bringing him closer. An annoying ticking noise in the background caught Kazahaya's attention. _What the…

Kazahaya slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room. _Oh… _He glanced over at the clock, glaring at his source of annoyance. Too bad it couldn't melt

The door clicked open and Rikuou stepped in. Kazahaya turned his head towards the sound. "Hey… you awake?" Rikuou closed the door behind him, coming over to stand next to the bed. Kazahaya looked up at him, sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Rikuou asked.

Sitting up was definitely not the best idea, because his headache came back with more force than before. "Ah…" Kazahaya brought a hand to his head again. He felt as if he had a hangover. His senses were out of control even the littlest of things were bothering him. "Kazahaya?" Rikuou came to sit next to Kazahaya bringing a hand to his forehead, checking for a fever. _This feeling…_ His senses flared up, and his body ached, the heat was consuming his mind and body and he had to get away from it. He tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go. Instead, he lightly pushed Rikuou's hand away, "Don't…" _What's happening to me?_ Rikuou frowned, "Kazahaya…" He stood up, grabbing Kazahaya by the shoulders, making him yelp in surprise.

Rikuou grabbed Kazahaya's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. Kazahaya's eyes were beginning to glaze over with an expression Rikuou couldn't read. Kazahaya desperately closed his eyes, trying to keep a firm grip on reality. One of Rikuou's hands was still on Kazahaya's shoulders, and he couldn't help but moan leaning into the touch. He reached up, grabbing the hand, guiding it down his chest arching into it. Rikuou stepped back a bit, trying to control himself. He could just as well screw Kazahaya into the mattress, but he wasn't thinking clearly… _is he? _Kazahaya's eyes seemed to plead with him, and he looked away slightly.

Kazahaya pulled the covers back, letting the cool air in the room caress his skin. He got on all fours, seductively crawling over to Rikuou. He lifted his hands off the bed so that he was standing on his knees. Bringing an arm up to wrap around Rikuou's neck. He pulled Rikuou closer to himself. He locked his gaze onto Rikuou's the lust evident in his eyes. "Kaza—" any protests were effectively cut off as Kazahaya covered Rikuou's lips with his own. Rikuou's eyes widened slightly, before he let them close wrapping his arms around Kazahaya's waist.

He gasped, allowing Rikuou to slip his tongue into his mouth. Their tongue's battled for dominance till the need for air was needed. Rikuou pulled back breathing just as heavily as Kazahaya. He cocked one of his eyebrows questioningly, but decided it was probably better not to ask. He slipped his hands under Kazahaya's shirt feeling the silky smooth skin. Kazahaya moaned, pressing himself closer into Rikuou. His need was evident; straining against the fabric of his jeans, pushing into Rikuou's thigh.

Rikuou smirked, pulling Kazahaya's shirt off completely, tossing it behind him. It hit the wall with a dull thud. He pushed Kazahaya back onto the bed. Discarding his own shirt, throwing into the vicinity off the other one. Kazahaya propped himself up on his elbows watching as Rikuou got onto the bed straddling his hip. Kazahaya leaned up to kiss Rikuou who leaned down to meet him. Rikuou placed a hand on Kazahaya's chest, gently pushing him back down. He bent down to kiss the smooth skin, on Kazahaya's chest, and Kazahaya faintly remembered the dream. He arched off of the bed a little, trying to get any possible friction. Rikuou gasped, completely stopping his exploration conquest, closing his eyes trying to regain control. He was on top, dammit, and she was going to be the dominant one.

Rikuou smirked, opening his eyes. He attacked one of the dusky brown nubs on Kazahaya's chest. Kazahaya threw his head back revealing in the pleasure coursing through him. Rikuou brought his hand up giving the other one an equal amount of attention. He ran his tongue along Kazahaya's sternum. Leaving a wet trail in his wake.

He stopped when he reached Kazahaya's pants. He undid the button, slowly sliding down the zipper, stopping suddenly. Kazahaya glared down at Rikuou, groaning, he had to resist the urge to touch himself to relive some of the pressure building up. He shifted uncomfortably, "Well?" He finally asked.

"Well what?" Rikuou asked, feigning confusion.

"You know what." Kazahaya responded.

Rikuou move up to lean down next to Kazahaya's ear, darting his tongue out. "No." He whispered, voice husky. "Tell me what you want." Kazahaya shivered, his breath hitching. Rikuou ran his hand over the bulge pressing down. Kazahaya closed his eyes, moaning.

"Hm?" Rikuou moved his hand up to caress Kazahaya's chest, slowly trailing it down again. Stopping to play with the button on Kazahaya's jeans. Kazahaya tried leaning into the touch, but Rikuou moved his hand back, out of reach.

"Tell me…" he whispered again, "What you want." Rikuou put his hand back allowing Kazahaya to lean into the touch this time.

"I…" Kazahaya's breath was coming out in ragged gasps, "you, dammit." He replied at last. That was all Rikuou need to hear, he pulled Kazahaya's jeans and boxers off in one fluid movement, throwing them off the side of the bed. Kazahaya cried out when Rikuou took him into his mouth, grabbing a handful of sheets. He arched into the heat, all coherent thoughts stopping.

Rikuou worked his way down the shaft, burying his nose in the light-brown hair at the base, taking in Kazahaya's wonderful scent. He pulled back a little, using his teeth to scrape against it. Kazahaya moaned, burying his fingers into Rikuou's hair, slowly guiding him back down. Kazahaya's gasps and moans increased when Rikuou sped up his pace. And just when Kazahaya thought he was going to finally get relief, Rikuou pulled back completely. Kazahaya's eyes shot open at the sudden loss of contact. Rikuou moved up to kiss Kazahaya again, and he could taste himself on Rikuou's tongue.

The taller man broke the kiss, "I'm not done with you yet," he said mischievously. He slid off of Kazahaya quickly discarding the rest of his own clothing before returning to Kazahaya's side.

"Rikuou…" Kazahaya pleaded.

"Shh… I know." Rikuou reached over Kazahaya opening one of the nightstand drawers. He shuffled through some of the junk in there before pulling the whole thing out dumping its contents onto the floor. He reached down, picking up a small bottle. Kazahaya leered at Rikuou, "What'd you have that in there for?" Rikuou raised one of his eyebrows, giving him an obviously-you-know-the-answer look. Kazahaya shrugged, "It was worth a shot." Rikuou straddled Kazahaya's hips again, running his fingers through his hair. Rikuou flipped the lid on the bottle, squeezing a bit of the clear gel-like substance onto his fingers. He closed it, throwing it on the bed next to him.

He draped one of Kazahaya's legs over his shoulder, slipping one finger in. Kazahaya moaned under him, pushing himself into Rikuou. He slipped a second finger in, making a scissoring motion. He hit that "special" spot inside Kazahaya causing him to arch off of the bed crying out. "Rikuou…"

"Almost." He finally slipped a third finger in stretching Kazahaya a little more, Rikuou pulled back after making sure he was all set. He lightly smacked Kazahaya in the side, "Turn over." Rikuou moved off him, letting Kazahaya turn over, getting on his hands and knees. Rikuou opened the bottle again, coating himself with the cool gel, not bothering to close it he tossed it over his shoulder, in the random vicinity of everything else. He was done with it anyway, and didn't really care one way or another.

Rikuou positioned himself at Kazahaya's entrance, slowly pushing forward. The other pushed back against him taking him all the way to the hilt so quickly Rikuou gasped behind him. Rikuou pulled out, growling possessively before slamming back in. Rikuou reached forward, snaking his arm around Kazahaya's waits, pulling his own body. He was held in a vice-like grip, Rikuou's strong, sculpted arm holding him around the middle.

Kazahaya reached up to wrap one of his arms around Rikuou's neck, leaning entirely into him, the other hand coming up to be placed over the arm wrapped around him. Rikuou shuddered against him, both of them on their knees, Kazahaya practically seated fully on him. Kazahaya reached behind him cupping Rikuou's perfectly formed ass in his hands, pushing a little to encourage Rikuou to continue on.

The muscles in his hands flexed, and Rikuou pulled back the slightest bit, beginning to thrust into him. Rikuou barely slid out of him each time, pounding deeper, and deeper as if pressing into the very core of him. The tip was roughly caressing Kazahaya's prostate, filling him with a constant pleasure.

Gasping and moaning, Kazahaya rode every buck of the man behind him. He shoved himself back further, to be impaled more completely. Fingers dug into his skin caressing it, and tongue darting out to lick, and suck on the flesh of his neck. At the same time a hand came around encasing him, a sharp bit coming to his shoulder. Rikuou growled thrusting harder into Kazahaya, pulling him back against himself. Rikuou began pumping Kazahaya in time with his thrusts. It came at him so fast; Kazahaya threw his head back in a cry of pleasure, reaching his climax.

Hot liquid spurted out over Rikuou's hand, while muscles clamped down around him. He thrust hard into Kazahaya one last time before following him into blissful climax. They both collapsed onto the bed, shuddering against one another, breathing heavily, reveling in the afterglow. Rikuou reluctantly withdrew himself, lying down next to Kazahaya.

Kazahaya turned over on his back, smiling tiredly at Rikuou. In turn, Rikuou placed a chaste kiss on Kazahaya's lips. He reached down drawing the covers up over them, pulling Kazahaya close. Kazahaya snuggled into Rikuou closing his eyes, exhausted. Rikuou rested his chin on Kazahaya's head taking in the fresh…after sex scent. "Hey, Kazahaya?"

Kazahaya shifted slightly, "Hm?" He answered tiredly.

"I love you…" Rikuou stated, tightening his grip on Kazahaya a little. "Hm… love you, too…" Kazahaya trailed off, clearly asleep now. Rikuou smirked, listening to the soft, even breathing, before he let his eyes close, letting sleep overcome his tired mind.

1) How am I supposed to know what street they live on? So I made up my own street name, and hospital name… yes, lame I know. But I don't know any street names in Japan. So, Thatway ave. will have to do for now.


	8. The morning after! ? !

When it comes down to it - Chapter 8

Legal Drug

**Author's Notes:**

God, I feel like such an asshole. I mean, I was reading over some reviews and they made me smile. People were so into this story. And, I fell away from it. I am so, so sorry. I will try to update more often, or until this is completed. Which, I hope is soon. I'm close to high school graduation, so hopefully in these few months before I start college I will be able to continuously update. How many of you actually like Koiji? My friend, Kitty, was reading this last night and she said she didn't like him, I mentioned a lot of people don't like him. However, she's doesn't like him, really hates him, and I quote, "I REALLY DON'T LIKE HIM WITH A PASSION."

He's not that bad………. Not that, that bad…….. Okay, he could be worse!! ……more than he already is…. Lol. I dunno!

Well, enjoy chapter 8: the morning after?! Oh, la la. ;D

Warning's: yah I don't have any for this chapter yet. Maybe some more drugs, mmm… yummy.

His head was throbbing.

He didn't know where he was.

And, he was scared that if he opened his eyes he'd see something he really didn't like.

He felt some semblance of warmth next to him, and a light pressure across his waist. He couldn't remember half of yesterday, either. The growing list was starting to worry him.

He groaned as his body protested his small movements.

He flexed his fingers… that hurt, too. Pain shot up his arm, and his head throbbed more. All he wanted to do was crawl back into the dark recesses of his mind. And, he wanted to see Rikuou.

He gasped, _Rikuou._

He went to visit him yesterday, hadn't he? And he was in… a back garden under the sakura tree. He frowned; he couldn't really remember anything after that except the faintest call of his name.

_Did I black out…?_

His eyes snapped open, nausea hitting him like an out of control bus. He squeezed his eyes shut again, forcing his arm up to massage his temple.

When he was almost sure he had fought through the worse of it… for now, he slowly cracked an eye open. The ceiling spun and corrected itself into a stable position after a moment, allowing him to focus on it clearly. He started up at the ceiling, it looked different somehow but that could just be him.

His eyes darted around the room as much as they could without him having to move his head. His body really ached, and he could use an aspirin or eight right about now.

He pushed past another wave of dizziness as the world took another nosedive. He groaned, covering his face with his hands to block out the faint light from the window. It wasn't quite morning yet, or rather, night… he wasn't sure.

He slowly turned his head to read the clock by his bed, blinking in confusion when there was no clock to be found.

He frowned again, _what the hell?_

He took a good look at the wall beside him, turning over onto his side to get a better look. The arm, which had been forgotten, around his waist tightened pulling him back into the position he had been in before.

He let out a cry of surprise, not expecting that to happen… or something even remotely close to that happen. His eyes widened as he took in the muscled look of the arm casually draped across him. The sculpted arm looked oddly similar to... _Rikuou's._

He groaned, _Don't tell me we…_ he turned his head his eyes widening. Rikuou lay there, sleeping soundly, his black hair fell around his eyes giving his sleeping face more of an edge. (1)

It's not like Kazahaya hadn't slept beside Rikuou before, but with him…?

Not a chance.

Did they even sleep together?

Kazahaya was pretty sure he was naked, really, really naked.

Rikuou snuggled closer to him, sighing in his sleep.

Kazahaya was really freaked out, he didn't remember loosing himself in a moment of passion with Rikuou, he didn't even know how he got here, and he didn't know why the hell they weren't still in that goddamned garden.

They should still be at the hospital, nice and safe… in not bed… and not in Rikuou's room, at either dawn or dusk.

Rikuou shifted closer to him yet again, gently resting his head against Kazahaya's shoulder.

He stopped moving, he didn't even dare to breathe.

_Holy shit._

Kazahaya's eyes widened and his heart beat pounded louder in his ears. He needed to leave, he had to leave.

As quickly as he could he tore out of Rikuou's light grasp, darting off the side of the bed. He hadn't counted on the sheet, as it was still tangled around his legs, and he hit the floor with a loud thud.

A string of curses erupted from his mouth as he fought to free his legs from the vines of captivity.

"Stupid sheet…" He cursed again as kicking it off made it worse and his dizziness flared up again. He clutched at the side of his head, clenching his eyes shut. _Dammit_.

"Kazahaya?" A voice thick with sleep called out behind him.

He froze, and his eyes widened again.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

He could feel those onyx eyes on him, staring him down. He glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough Rikuou was blinking at him warily from the bed he had just fallen out of.

He clenched his teeth swallowing the lump in his throat; he wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you need some help?" Rikuou asked when another moment of silence had passed.

Kazahaya flinched at the voice, his shoulders tensed. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He gasped letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in, when a light touch came at his shoulder.

He flinched away from the touch, turning at face Rikuou.

His eyes were wide, the pounding in his head forgotten. Rikuou flashed him a confused look, curiosity dancing in his eyes.

"Kazahaya…" He started, reaching for the other again.

Kazahaya pushed himself back hitting the wall behind him, "Don- Don't touch me.

Rikuou sighed; they were back to yesterdays 'don't touch me' line.

Kazahaya had gotten his legs free, and was clutching the sheet in his hands, he was naked no doubt about it, and he was semi using the sheet to cover himself as he also pressed himself closer into the wall.

Rikuou got off the bed and knelt in front of Kazahaya, frowning when Kazahaya wouldn't even match his gaze. "Kazahaya," He placed a hand on his face, gently guiding it to look at him, "Look at me."

Kazahaya tried to force himself away but he had no where to go, he had no choice but to look at Rikuou. "Rikuou, please…" Kazahaya pleaded with him, he wanted to go curl up on his bed and think things through. Without Rikuou!

He was confused, and scared because he didn't remember.

He liked remembering things, that way he wouldn't feel like he had blacked out which he often did when he was with Koiji. Blacking out was normal, and right now he didn't remember, which was bad.

It definitely scared him.

Rikuou looked down at Kazahaya, placing his other hand on the other side of Kazahaya's face, "What's wrong?" He asked, very concerned at the way he was acting.

Kazahaya grabbed Rikuou's wrists, glancing away, "What… happened… between us?" He asked, so quietly Rikuou had to strain to hear.

Rikuou cocked a black eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Kazahaya sighed, pushing Rikuou's hands away from his face, "This." He waved his hand in the air groping for words, "Us."

Rikuou blinked, "Us… having sex? Look Kazahaya, that was perfectly normal—"

Kazahaya shoved at Rikuou's chest; throwing the sheet he had dragged with him at Rikuou, standing abruptly, "No, that's not the problem." He threw open the door, "I don't remember anything!" Kazahaya bolted from the room, running and locking the door to his.

He leaned back against the door breathing hard; he sunk down the floor covering his head with his hands. His breathing was ragged, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He was not going to cry, he was determined not to.

His head throbbed and he clutched at it, ignoring the frantic tone of Rikuou's voice from the other side of the door. Rikuou could just as well barge in there if he gave the door or lock a good physic blast, but he would prefer if Kazahaya opened it and granted him access.

"Kazahaya, talk to me, dammit!" Rikuou stood outside of the door--he had some decency to throw on jeans before barging out into the hall—knocking like he was half-crazy. "Open the door, we need to talk."

Kazahaya had since left the door; the urgency to vomit overtook him as he crawled to the bathroom on the other side of the room, shuddering violently on the floor after he had practically thrown up his lungs. The bile stung his throat, and his chest hurt from dry heaving.

He kicked the door shut, gripping the sink to stand and splash cold water on his face. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it was rapidly spinning out of control.

Koiji wasn't dead, and he knew, he just absolutely knew Koiji was somehow responsible for this.

'_Good job,'_ his inner voice chided, '_what a mess you've created.'_

He frowned at his reflection in the mirror, "Me?"

"_That's right.'_

"What did I do?"

'_You've hurt Rikuou's feelings. Obviously. And maybe even fractured your already twisted relationship.'_

He gripped the sides of the sink, "I… don't remember, though."

His inner voice snorted, _'So? And you act like you've never had sex before.'_

He sighed, "I don't know what—"

'_Yes, you do,"_ the voice hissed, _"You guys had sex, plain and simple. Now, go out there and apologize for acting like such a fool.'_

Kazahaya sighed, "Leave me alone." He knew it was right, he knew they both had wanted it for a long time, and finally when something happens, he doesn't remember.

Nothing strange had happened to him; at least he didn't think so. Aside from not remembering, he was still back at the garden with Rikuou. That was where his day had left off, and that's where he wanted to pick up from. All of a sudden, it's the next day, and he's naked in bed with Rikuou.

He had lost hours.

He didn't even slightly remember something from in between the garden and waking up.

The banging outside his door had stopped, he knew Rikuou was still there but he was not ready to face him, he needed a shower, and he needed some pain killers.

He opted for the shower, then dressing.

The shower had helped him clear his mind, but his head was not any better. His body still hurt, and moving was a physical task. He pushed the pain towards the back of his mind as he silently padded over to the door; he took a breath and silently opened the door.

Rikuou fell backwards into his room; he hadn't expected the door to open so suddenly.

Kazahaya looked down at him, and mumbled a quick sorry before quickly side-stepping him, heading for the stairs.

"Ah," Rikuou scrambled to his feet, "Kazahaya, wait!" Rikuou darted after Kazahaya following him down the stairs.

"Look, I'm sorry, Kazahaya." Rikuou followed him outside and towards the front of Green Drugstore, ignoring the people on the sidewalk staring at his appearance.

Kazahaya sighed, "For what?" He asked, shooting a randomly lady a glare as she hurried along.

"For whatever I did to make you so upset." Rikuou frowned, he was pleading but he wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Kazahaya darted through the automatic doors, intending to get Rikuou's half-dressed… barely dressed self indoors. "You didn't do anything."

Rikuou shot him a confused look, "But you…"

Kazahaya glanced over his shoulder, stopping when Kakei appeared out of nowhere to dangle an aspirin bottle in his face. He grumbled a quick thank you, before turning to face Rikuou, "Shut up."

"What?"

"You're causing a scene." He gestured to the few customers staring at them from different isles.

Rikuou closed his mouth, and sighed.

Kazahaya struggled with the stupid child safety cap before Rikuou rolled his eyes and plucked it out of his hands, opening it before he had time to protest. Kazahaya blinked, grabbing the bottle stepping past Rikuou again. He shook out a few, popping them in his mouth.

God, his head hurt. He went back up front a bit and leaned against the counter burying his head in his arms. It looked awkward, but the cool countertop eased some of the pain, slightly.

"Kazahaya—," Kakei instantaneously reappeared in front of Rikuou holding out a shirt and some sneakers. He sighed and snatched them from the precog, shoving them all on. He grumbled thanks, irritated at the smile he received.

Kakei cocked an eyebrow when Rikuou spun around to face him, narrowing his eyes, "What do you know?" He demanded.

Kakei laughed nervously, "What are you talking about?"

Rikuou growled, "What do you know, precog?" He got closer to Kakei.

Kakei held up his hands, backing away ever so slightly, "I don't know what you mean."

Kazahaya sighed from under within his folded arms; he had since found a stool and was more comfortable resting against the counter, "I'm going to go throw up now while you guys argue…" He got up and walked in the general direction of the bathroom.

Rikuou looked up from harassing Kakei, "What?"

Kakei gracefully moved out of Rikuou's way, while Rikuou reached out to grab Kazahaya's wrist, spinning him around. Kazahaya's head took another nosedive, as he was not expecting the tug, and his legs gave out under him as he fell into Rikuou's arms.

"Ah, Kazahaya." He easily lifted him into his arms, "Sorry." He mumbled, heading for the back room.

They were moving and he felt more nauseas than before, "Put me down," he managed in between jolts of pain.

Rikuou gently placed him down on the familiar leather sofa, Saiga was nowhere in sight, he was probably out on a mission. Kazahaya blinked up at the ceiling, not realizing he was even on the sofa for half a minute.

Rikuou placed a hand on Kazahaya's head, frowning, "You're warm," he stated.

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, pushing Rikuou's hand away, "Obviously," he said, trying to sit up, "I'm still alive, if I were dead I'd be cold."

Rikuou pushed him back down onto the sofa, "Where are you going?"

Kazahaya sighed, "To go throw up forever if you don't mind."

Kakei laughed from the doorway, "Work it out," He smiled, and closed the door behind him.

Kazahaya glared at Rikuou's hand, it was annoying to be treated like a child. He narrowed his eyes, and turned to look over at the taller of the pair.

"Look, just so you know, if I happen to throw up on you… you can't get mad and say I didn't warn you." He glared at Rikuou.

Rikuou looked away from the door, retracting his hand as he knelt on the floor near Kazahaya, "Yeah, whatever."

The room fell into an awkward silence, Kazahaya shifted on the sofa, turning on his side to fully face Rikuou. They started at each other until Kazahaya sighed, sitting up. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking away from Rikuou.

Rikuou blinked, surprised, "Uh, what?"

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, "You heard me."

Rikuou shot him a look, narrowing his eyes, "What don't you remember?"

Kazahaya flinched, "Can't you just accept an apology when you get one?"

Rikuou glared, "No."

Kazahaya sighed, that sinking feeling returning, he was silent for a moment while Rikuou stared him down. He turned to face Rikuou, his glare softened when he saw the pained look in Kazahaya's eyes.

Kazahaya regarded him softly, "I don't remember what happened…"

Rikuou gazed at him curiously, he wanted to ask a million questions but Kazahaya started speaking again, "I don't know why I suddenly woke up next to you… this morning, or why you were silently breathing next to me." He brought his knees up to his chest, and rested his chin there, "I don't remember anything. I don't know what happened. I just… remember being in the garden with you."

Rikuou's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Kazahaya ran a hand through his light brown hair, "I… think I lost a day."

Rikuou frowned again; he didn't like the sounds of this. "Lost a day?"

Kazahaya's eyes traveled back to his face, "Stop echoing me."

"Sorry."

"I think I might have… blacked out." Kazahaya bit his lower lip.

Rikuou shook his head, "Maybe you're just confused, but, last night you were talking to me and… you don't remember at all?"

Rikuou looked hurt, and Kazahaya simply shook his head silently.

Rikuou stood up abruptly, pacing the room, "Okay, we can figure this out. Did anything weird happen to you yesterday? Did you step into one of those time warps again?"

Kazahaya blinked, "Like, what, I used my power somehow?"

Rikuou nodded, "Yes, like when you were in the schoolgirl dress, and we recreated that moment."

Kazahaya shook his head, "No, I didn't go anywhere out of the ordinary, I just went to see you, same as every day. Nothing at all out of the ordinary. Even the receptionist was a bitch, so it must've been the same, ordinary… kind… of… day…."

Rikuou stopped pacing completely, "What is it?"

"Well, there was this one guy." Kazahaya was trying hard to remember, "The receptionist was giving me trouble again, and I threatened her… and was yanked into a staff room by this black-haired guy."

Rikuou raised an eyebrow, "What happened?"

"He just told me she was going to call security if I hadn't left sooner. I was kind-of grateful, and he bought me a soda, the one you saw me carrying." Kazahaya gestured to a similar soda can on the coffee table.

Rikuou's eyes widened, "Did you notice… you passed out after drinking that?"

Kazahaya looked at him, confused, "I passed out?"

Rikuou nodded, "It was sudden, but you did take a sip of that soda."

Kazahaya made a face, "Ugh, it was black cherry; I threw it away after that." (2)

Rikuou knelt in front of Kazahaya again, "But, you did pass out, I brought you back here myself. I came to check on you after I finished talking with Kakei and you were awake. You talked to me and everything. And, you were acting kind of strange…"

Kazahaya nodded, "Uhm, strange how."

"Well, you kept telling me not to touch you; you would get this hazy look in your eyes every time I did…" Rikuou trailed off blushing, "Uhm, and then we had… kinda… had sex."

Kazahaya groaned, he wasn't naked for no reason after all. They really did have sex, and he didn't remember any of it. He had hoped it was for some odd reason, like, Rikuou had to somehow take off his clothes for some dire reason.

"And, I'm sorry you don't remember that 'cause—"

"Rikuou! Shut up." Kazahaya rolled his eyes again.

"Ah, sorry." Rikuou shrugged.

"Whatever, we need to figure out where all that time went after I blacked out." Kazahaya was wracking his brain for ideas, but his head was pounding, and he was only making it worse.

Rikuou sighed, sitting fully on the ground, "Maybe you have some dormant condition brought on by various concussions."

Kazahaya glared, "What the hell?"

Rikuou shrugged, "Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of."

Kazahaya sighed, "Whatever! Your idea was stupid, honestly."

Rikuou laughed, this time he was really going to give Kazahaya a stupid idea just to irritate him, "Maybe there was something in your drink!"

Kazahaya froze, the can _was_ open when it was handed to him, he thought it was extremely kind at the time, because he hated to open soda cans himself, he slowly looked over at Rikuou who was laughing as his eyes widened, "Maybe."

Rikuou stopped laughing, he hadn't expected Kazahaya to agree with him, he rolled his eyes, "No, I was just kidding--," He went to tell Kazahaya about stupid ideas and he flinched at the stare he was getting.

"You're serious?!" Kazahaya barely nodded, "No, come on, that's ridiculous. Who would put something in you drink?"

Kazahaya balled his hands into fists on his lap, "Someone who wanted to be entertained."

Rikuou's eyes widened, "You don't think…"

"Well, who else could it be?!" Kazahaya threw his hands up into the air as he panicked, "He's not dead, don't forget that, Rikuou." His words were starting to collide as the panic increased, "I mean, he has connections, all he had to do was wave around some cash and he could get whoever he wanted to do whatever he wanted. And, I don't think he's joking, Rikuou, this is a warning! Don't you see?!" He was shouting.

Rikuou grabbed Kazahaya, forcing him into a hug, "Let go of me!"

Rikuou held him tighter, "No."

Kazahaya relaxed into the hold after a minute of unsuccessful struggling, "Rikuou…" he whispered, "Please."

Rikuou shook his head, "I won't let anything happen to you, do you understand me?" He placed a kiss on Kazahaya's head. "Ever."

Kazahaya clutched Rikuou's shirt, burying his face in the crook of his neck, blinking back the rapidly forming tears. "I'm not worried about me."

"What do you mean?" Rikuou pulled back to look at Kazahaya.

Kazahaya shook his head as the tears fell from his eyes, "I'm worried about _you_." His voice broke, and Rikuou frowned, "Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise."

He leaned in, wrapping Kazahaya in a tight embrace as he kissed him softly. Kazahaya pulled him closer, crushing their lips together. He wasn't going to endanger Rikuou; he had already been shot for him. Next time, he wouldn't be so lucky, and even if that meant giving himself up to Koiji, he would do it to save Rikuou.

(1) Yeah, I dunno what the hell I was talking about there,

(2) I actually really like black cherry, lol.

Author's Notes:

Oh my god, guys. That was so long. It is 3:26 AM!! And, I'm tired. But, I'm happy I finished this chapter. It gets totally random with Kazahaya talking to himself, but that's okay we all do that! … Right? ………….Right………?

Heh… uhm, yep, so I finally updated, I'm posting immediately so any spelling or grammar mistakes will probably show up.

But, hey, all my chapters have typo-demons slithering around in them.

Hope you enjoyed! The drug of choice today was… aspirin!!

BWAHAHAHA!!


	9. Leather is such a lovely color on you

When it comes down to it chapter 9

Legal Drug

Disclaimer: Oh, and FYI, I keep forgetting to put this…. I dun own them! Kazahaya would be the tortured little soul he is here, and, well…. Rikuou would be….wearing something REALLY tight, and wielding a whip…. Or 3. Hehe :3

**Author's Notes:**

xxxxxxxxx

Rikuou placed a hand at the top of the sofa for support, leaning over Kazahaya as he was pulled forward. His eyes widened as his mouth moved automatically against the others. Kazahaya wrapped his arms securely around Rikuou's neck, arching into him. Even if he didn't remember last night, his body did, automatically reacting to the kiss as his groin twitched.

Rikuou straddled Kazahaya's hips, placing a hand under the psychic's (.1) chin to tilt his head up as he was simultaneously pushed back into the leather sofa. (1) Kazahaya gasped into Rikuou's mouth as the cool material was pressed into his back, he could feel the coolness of it through his shirt. His body was starting to rapidly heat up, he was so sure the sofa must be steaming right now. (2)

His mind called out to him briefly as Rikuou's hand traveled down his chest and to the buttons on his pants. He pulled back breathing heavily, "Rikuou…"

The raven grunted a quick 'hn' sparing no time to lean in and firmly lock his lips onto Kazahaya's neck. Kazahaya gasped, "Rikuou, we… can't." (3)

Rikuou shifted slightly, stepping back onto the floor with one leg, bringing a hand down to wrap one of Kazahaya's own around his waist. His hand traveled down to Kazahaya's thigh, trusting him to keep his leg there, while his own hand slowly traveled back over to undo the button on Kazahaya's jeans. He was in the right mood, again, and he didn't care who was out in the store, Kazahaya was his and he was gonna have him on that sofa right then and there.

He loved the little gasps and moans he was eliciting from his brown-haired beauty, continuously sucking and raking his teeth over Kazahaya's neck. He pulled back to admire his handy work grinning to himself as the flesh started turning red, a sure sign he has left a good sized mark.

Kazahaya shifted on the sofa, keeping one hand on Rikuou's arm-the one he was using to support himself- and the other lightly rested on Rikuou's chest.

Rikuou grinned again, as he took Kazahaya's hand off his chest draping it back around his neck as he leaned in again. He wanted to make out with Kazahaya until they were both gasping for air.

Kazahaya was light headed, and his mind wasn't thinking clearly. His body was saying yes, but an inner part of him was screaming to halt all actions, however painful they would be in a minute.

He needed to re-gain control of the situation. One thing was for sure: if he didn't stop Rikuou soon, they were gonna end up naked on the sofa. And, right now, he couldn't afford to do that.

Not that he didn't want to, he really wanted to. He just wasn't sure.

Rikuou captured his lips again, and Kazahaya's train of thought ceased to exist.

He moaned again, pulling Rikuou closer to himself, crushing their bodies together.

"Well, it looks like you two managed to work it out." Kakei leaned against the door frame to the tiny office, chuckling to himself.

Kazahaya paused mid-kiss, turning towards the voice, his eyes widening slightly.

Rikuou could care less, offering Kakei a quick grunt, going for the other side of Kazahaya's neck.

"Ah, Rikuou!" Kazahaya pushed at Rikuou's chest, dislodging him from his neck, "Get off me."

Rikuou went to protest, "But-"

Kakei pushed himself away from the door frame, "Oh, no, don't stop on account of me. I just came to see how things were going, and I find you two getting hot and heavy on the sofa." He smiled, turning away from the pair, "Don't let me interrupt."

"Jesus Christ, Rikuou." Kazahaya pushed him away as he stood up and half-bolted past Kakei.

"Oh my…." Kakei watched Kazahaya leave, probably to head back up those stairs he had just come down.

Rikuou sighed, running a hand through his black hair having every intention of going after Kazahaya… in a few seconds.

Kakei turned to him, "It might be… awfully painful walking like that." He nearly grinned at Rikuou.

Rikuou followed his gaze down to see himself sporting a rather good hard-on. He shrugged, "Nothing I can do about that… I think you scared him away."

Kakei laughed, "I just think he didn't like the audience." Kakei gestured to the same few customers idly peering in. "You two were making a fair amount of noise back here…"

Another shrug as Rikuou grinned, "So? They don't seem to be minding… much."

Rikuou didn't bother to straighten his clothing as he walked by Kakei, shooting the few who dared to look at him a glare or two. Glares hot enough to melt ice off the windshield of your car. (4)

Saiga stared after Rikuou briefly approaching Kakei, "Things are getting a little too cozy down here today, huh?" He laughed, flashing Kakei his trademark grin.

Kakei folded his arms across his chest, "To be expected, I suppose."

"I got news for you." Saiga placed a hand around Kakei's waist, drawing him in.

Kakei smiled, "Oh? Wonderful, let me finish up out here, and we can discuss it momentarily."

Kakei patted Saiga's arm, side stepping him to head back into the store.

"Sure thing." Saiga hit the folder he was carrying against his shoulder as he wandered into the office.

**xxxxxx0xxxxxx**

Kazahaya flung open the door to their shared apartment breathing heavily. He mentally slapped himself for not listening to his own warnings.

He should not feel this uncomfortable right now, he needed to just take a few… calming breaths.

He straightened in the doorway, stepping in.

"Okay," He said to himself, "Just. Stay. Calm."

Kazahaya's headache was flaring up again, feeling the dull ache behind his eyes.

_4-6 hours my ass, try 4-6 minutes, god damn aspirin._

Kazahaya sighed, heading over to the sink. He turned on the cold faucet, cupping his hands below it bowing his head down to meet the water as he splashed it on his face. He stood there for a moment, glad the cold water calmed him down some. He turned off the faucet briefly to grope for the dishtowel located next to the sink to softly pat his face dry.

He wiped off his hands, reaching for a cup, filling it half-way with the same water. He turned around leaning against the counter as a soft click of the door behind him signaled Rikuou's arrival.

He sighed again, calmly taking small sips of the cool liquid.

Rikuou stepped into the kitchen's doorway, meeting Kazahaya's gaze.

Kazahaya frowned at the moment of silence that passed uncomfortably over them, "What?" He asked quietly, placing his glass down, "You want some water?"

Rikuou smirked, shaking his head, "Not exactly."

Kazahaya cocked an elegantly shaped eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked shooting Rikuou a curious look.

Rikuou stepped closer, quietly making his way to lean against the counter next to Kazahaya. He folded his arms across his chest, "I don't know." Rikuou admitted, shrugging.

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, as they shifted back into an uneasy silence.

"Look-" they both began at the same time.

"Ah…" Kazahaya clamped down on his words, shooting Rikuou a glance.

"Err-" Rikuou stopped, "Uhm, you go first." He began, turning his head to look at Kazahaya.

"Ah, no," Kazahaya pushed away from the counter a little, "That's okay, you go first, you have this half-desperate look to talk on your face."

Rikuou almost laughed at that, regardless. He _was_ sort of desperate, "Okay…" Rikuou sighed before beginning, "Well, are you alright?"

Rikuou looked at Kazahaya with dark, concerned eyes. He was kind of shocked at the way Kazahaya had just ran from the room, not a big surprise, but twice in one day? Not a good sign. He would have gotten off of Kazahaya… eventually.

"Huh?" Kazahaya stood to face him, "What are you talking about? I'm fine… I think?"

Rikuou smirked, "And cats are suppose to have good memories."

"What the hell?"

Rikuou snickered, "Kidding… you make it too easy."

Kazahaya nearly growled at him, "Well!" He countered, "At least I'm not freakishly tall like you." He huffed, throwing his hands up into the air.

Rikuou slowly broke out into a smile, cracking a grin before full blown laughter followed.

Kazahaya turned around, shocked that Rikuou would even have the audacity to laugh at his comment!

He pushed Rikuou, who still laughed. "Ah, god." Rikuou finally managed to get himself under control. "And I thought you were mad at me."

Kazahaya seethed, "I am mad at you!"

Rikuou shook his head, "No, no, about the sofa incident."

Kazahaya's anger diminished immediately, "Oh…" He trailed off, blushing as he cleared his throat, "Well, I just wasn't…. expecting… that…" he half-lied. He wasn't expecting it, sure, but he just wasn't comfortable at all now. The way he reacted terrified him, he faintly thought he should probably be drugged up all the time when they were going to have sex.

Now, it was more likely, and Kazahaya wasn't going to throw their night of passion in Rikuou's face, even if he didn't remember!

It felt nice being in his arms, Kazahaya was happy being around Rikuou, even when they fought he was still happy to be around Rikuou.

Sex was difficult for him to even think about other people having, much less himself. He didn't want to even get on that subject in the least bit, mostly because of fear.

He feared sex.

Sex wasn't a happy memory for him.

When Kakei had come in and snapped him out of his trance, he had paused and took a second to access the situation in his head:

Rikuou and him were on the sofa.

Making out.

Playing grab ass, more or less.

He was being stared, perhaps gawked at by a few customers, and he was pretty sure one of them was taking pictures with their camera phone.

And they were about to have sex. AGAIN. Or, to him, for the first time.

He freaked out and ran, not about to lose control of the situation because his blood wasn't flowing as well up top!

Rikuou drew Kazahaya into a hug, "Look, I'm sorry, Kazahaya."

Kazahaya stiffened a moment before relaxing into the hug, wrapping his arms around Rikuou's back. He gently nuzzled his face into Rikuou's chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, unfortunately for your wasted apology." Kazahaya mumbled into Rikuou's shirt.

Rikuou pulled Kazahaya back forcing him to look up, "What?"

"I said you don't need to apologize." Kazahaya moved his arms down to rest on Rikuou's waist.

Rikuou shot him a confused look, making Kazahaya sigh again, "I should be apologizing to you, again, for acting like a fool, yadda, yadda, you'll tell me to shut up, and we'll all move on with our lives. 'Kay?" Kazahaya rolled his eyes, he definitely didn't want this up for discussion right now.

He felt like he was being a bit childish running away from the only good thing in his life. He thought his reason was more or less stupid.

Rikuou frowned, "Kazahaya, you have nothing to apologize to me for. I understand why you'd run away from a situation like that. I know you better than you give me credit for. But, last night was a complete surprise. Back there, I kind of just… went with the flow." Rikuou blushed slightly, "And, well, I'm sorry that made you uncomfortable, but we don't have to try again… until your ready, okay?"

Kazahaya blinked, Rikuou was such a good boyfriend!

He was speechless.

"Uh, well…. Okay?"

Rikuou grinned down at him, "I don't want to force you when you're not ready."

Kazahaya continued to gawk at him in stunned silence, he had nothing to say to that, he wasn't used to that line. "Uhm-"

Rikuou smirked, "Are you checking me out?"

Kazahaya cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"Well, you won't quit gaping at me. I know I look good, but seriously stop staring." Rikuou's smirk widened.

"What the hell? I was NOT checking you out, conceited bastard." Kazahaya frowned, he was going to hit Rikuou in a second if he wasn't careful.

"What the fuck would make you think I was checking out a bastard like you anyway?"

And the rant continued.

Rikuou grinned; he was quite pleased with himself actually, not having the opportunity to watch the brown-haired boy freak out in a while. He loved watching Kazahaya overreact to even the slightest comment he made that hindered on insulting or violation of personal space.

Rikuou grabbed Kazahaya's wrist yanking him forward gaining a surprised yelp. He tilted Kazahaya's chin up cutting off any protests before they could form.

Kazahaya wasn't finished yelling at Rikuou, this was playing dirty!

Rikuou mentally patted himself on the back when Kazahaya finally melted into the kiss moments later.

Kazahaya grabbed at Rikuou's shirt fisting his hand into the material, wrapping his other arm around Rikuou's neck. He could play dirty, too.

Kazahaya pulled Rikuou closer almost laughing when Rikuou gasped after he ground his hips up against the raven's.

Rikuou grabbed Kazahaya by the waist, picking him up off the ground to delicately place him on the counter, never breaking the kiss.

It was Kazahaya's turn to gasp when Rikuou parted his legs stepping in between them running his hands along Kazahaya's clothed legs.

Kazahaya broke the kiss finally needing air, panting hard as he looked down at Rikuou.

Rikuou smirked again, going for the creamy smooth skin on his neck again.

"Ah, Rikuou!"

Rikuou slid a hand up Kazahaya's shirt, wanting to expose more of the skin he craved. He spared a quick 'hm?' to Kazahaya, who continued to gasp and moan above him.

Kazahaya leaned back into the counter, knocking over his glass of water from before, not even caring a little where the water ended up.

It would evaporate… eventually.

Rikuou pulled him closer ghosting his fingers over Kazahaya's hardening crotch area.

Kazahaya gasped. Rikuou would go for the pants soon.

"Rikuou…" he gently nudged Rikuou away from his neck.

Rikuou looked at him briefly but just a quickly captured his lips again.

Kazahaya inwardly sighed, _What a horny bastard._

With much effort he finally pushed Rikuou away gaining a small, but safe distance from the sex craved maniac.

Kazahaya panted heavily, watching as Rikuou grinned at him while catching his own breath.

"You're obsessed with sex, Rikuou." Kazahaya accused, pointing a finger at Rikuou after he had calmed down a little.

Rikuou snorted, "Hardly."

Kazahaya stared at him in disbelief. "Then what he hell was that?"

Rikuou shrugged, "It kind of looked like us making out, no?"

Kazahaya sighed, "Oh, please. Don't act like you weren't thinking about it!"

Rikuou laughed, "Okay."

Kazahaya glared, "You were!"

"I didn't say I wasn't, did I?" Rikuou stated the obvious, reaching around Kazahaya to pick up the knocked over glass, he didn't care much for the water either.

He placed the glass in the sink, turning back to Kazahaya.

"Well… no, but still!"

Rikuou leered, "How would you know I was thinking about it if you weren't thinking about it yourself?"

Kazahaya immediately shut his mouth, Rikuou was right more or less, "Well…"

"You were, too!"

Kazahaya blushed, "Well, it was kind of hard not to with your hand running up and down my leg."

Rikuou laughed again, he was right… again. He LOVED being right, "You didn't hate it."

Kazahaya shrugged, "No, I didn't."

Kazahaya hopped of the counter gracefully grabbing Rikuou's wrist as he headed out of the kitchen, "Come on."

Rikuou trudged along behind Kazahaya as he was pulled along, "Where are we going?"

Kazahaya headed down the hall towards his own room, "My room, obviously."

Rikuou frowned, "What? Why?"

Kazahaya stopped, swiftly turning on heel to face Rikuou, "Because, you're gonna take care of _this_," he motioned towards his hard-on, "One way or another."

He grabbed Rikuou again, opening the door to his room.

Rikuou shut the door behind them, "So, does this mean you're ready?"

Kazahaya grinned wrapping his arms around Rikuou's neck, "No, it means take care of it."

Rikuou pushed Kazahaya back towards the bed, "So, I'll take that as a yes."

**xxxxxx0xxxxxx**

"Go on then." He nudged the cat with his foot, as it looked back at him questioningly.

"Shoo." He said, throwing his last cigarette on the ground, pushing away from the lamp post he was leaned against.

The wind had started to pick up again, as it continued to get colder, he looked up expectantly.

It looked like snow.

He smirked as the cat made its way though the automatic doors as a customer simultaneously left.

"What a good cat." He said, sarcastically to no one in particular.

He lifted his hand to gently swipe a few strands of blonde hair away from his face that were placed there by the wind, they were annoyingly poking him in the eye.

He strolled away from the drug store, shoving his hands into his coat pockets; he'd keep an eye on the place a little longer.

"Don't worry, my sweet," he half-grinned, "I forgive you."

Kouji's ice blue eyes flickered in the last lights from the setting sun, "You were lonely, I understand… but, soon enough we'll be back together again."

He stopped walking to turn around and watch the light in that upstairs room go off and sneered, "I forgive you, darling."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(.1) How would you even label Kazahaya's powers? Sure he has psychic ability but, uhm, yeah….

(1) - Wasn't too sure on the leather sofa bit, in every shot of the sofa it's just an outline. Sooo, I made it leather. Any objections?

(2) - Yeah, that was a big WTF moment for me. They're so hawt the sofa shoulda just erupted into flames.

(3) - How would Rikuou be described? Eventually 'raven' came to mind from his hair color, but I didn't want to call him "boy". Like, black-haired boy, doesn't look like a boy to me! Haha. I asked my sister and she said sarcasticallyamusing, one word… Not two; NO HELP!

(4) - That was another big WTF moment, but wouldn't that be SO convenient?

**Author's notes:**

Recognize the kitty?


	10. Blonde or not to be blonde :s

When it comes down to it chapter 10

Legal Drug

Disclaimer: Not mine, do want though.

**WARNING! **MEN _**fucking**_ other men. It's delicious, and nutritious, so don't stop the love!

P.S. My cute, wonderful, beautiful awesome doggie just walked in and sat on my floor. - Update: This was about two weeks ago, god I miss her- YAY! I LOVE HER SO MUCHHH!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOGAYSEXOXOXOXOXOX**

He was gently led backwards, still entangled in a passionate, heated lip-lock. When the back of his knees hit the bed he craned his neck to glance behind him. He silently turned around sensing the others presence watching him cautiously as he mounted the bed and made his way up towards the pillows. Gently turning around, he smiled silently holding out his arms as if to invite the other into his company.

"Are you sure about this?" The husky voice cut through the calm silence in the room. He hesitated briefly, kicking off his shoes.

Lowering his arms from his seated position on the bed, "Yes, I am," Kazahaya sighed softly.

The raven eyed him yet again, however cautious, all but jumped on the bed in the next instant crawling his way up to meet his waiting love.

Kazahaya smiled at Rikuou, "Glad you could join us today," he shot, sarcastically.

Rikuou rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He straddled Kazahaya's waist leaning down to kiss the brown-haired beauty .

Kazahaya met him half way leaning up eagerly to kiss those soft, waiting lips he loved so much. He brought his arms up, entangling his fingers in Rikuou's dark locks carding his fingers through the silky smooth, softness. He moves his hands down slowly, exploring he muscular shoulders and back this boy possessed.

Rikuou inwardly smirked pulling back to admire his delicious (1) psychic.

Kazahaya's cheeks were flushed, his lips a little swollen from their make-out session, and his eyes were beginning to glaze over with burning desire. The sexy look on Kazahaya's face was enough to remind Rikuou of how painfully hard he was. (2)

Rikuou groaned, bending down by Kazahaya's ear, "You know what?"

Kazahaya's eyes traveled to the corner, eying Rikuou through his peripheral vision, "Hm?"

Rikuou leaned up, smirking, "You would look so hot with blonde hair." (3)

Kazahaya shivered, running his hands back over Rikuou's sculpted arms, "-What?" He answered, clearly not having the random statement register in his mind. _Blonde hair….?_

"Never mind…." Rikuou shook his head, reaching up under Kazahaya's shirt caressing the smooth, silken skin. He could see the milky-white skin he craved getting more and more exposed with every passing second. He received a luscious moan in response to his gentle touch.

"God, Kazahaya." Rikuou was about ready to tear the shirt off instead, controlling himself just long enough to lift the shirt simultaneously as Kazahaya lifted his arms. Rikuou swiftly discarded of it, tossing it behind him somewhere hoping he'd hit the wall, or get close to it so it would be out of sight, out of mind.

Kazahaya wasn't athletic, but he was just the right amount of toned._ Like a swimmer's body_, Rikuou though vaguely.

Kazahaya peered over Rikuou's shoulder when a small 'crash' resonated through the quiet room.

Rikuou inwardly sighed, "Ignore it, " he commanded.

Kazahaya shot him a glare, "It could have been something important."

Rikuou tossed a quick glance behind himself, "Lamp," he stated, calmly, turning his attention back to Kazahaya's neck.

"Ah, Rikuou!" Kazahaya pushed him back, while Rikuou heaved a dramatic sigh.

"Well it wasn't one you were using."

Another glare.

"I'll buy you a new one," Rikuou suggested, "So, stop mulling over it."

Kazahaya reluctantly agreed after a moment, deciding he would get revenge on one of Rikuou's precious lamps later.

Rikuou smirked at having got his way, broken lamp pushed aside and long forgotten. Kazahaya reached down in between them, gingerly unbuckling Rikuou's belt, which Kakei had also managed to slip the raven unbeknown-st to him, "Rikuou." Kazahaya swiftly cast the best aside, dropping it quietly next to the bed.

Rikuou glanced up, quickly diverting his attention back to the brunette's chest.

"Are you…," He paused, smirking to himself, "Commando?"

Rikuou stopped, thinking for a moment trying to remember when he had shoved his jeans on. Then, the trade-mark grin appeared, "Maybe."

He had the decency to put pants on, but it had been rushed, Rikuou wasn't worrying about the color boxers he was going to put on, or if he should match his outfit at the time. He was lucky nothing got caught when he shoved them on before chasing after Kazahaya. (4)

The psychic's hands paused at the button, he was about ninety percent sure Rikuou had nothing on underneath those slightly faded jeans, and he was _dying_ to find out. He could just as well rip the button open….

It was a good thought.

He hesitated briefly, throwing all caution to the wind as he tore open the button.

Rikuou smirked, he wanted to keep Kazahaya guessing a little longer, though.

He liked this particular guessing game.

Rikuou grabbed Kazahaya's wrists, pinning them on the pillow above either side of his head. Kazahaya released a surprise gasp caught off guard. "Rikuou…" he breathed, turning his head to the side to allow Rikuou access to the milky-white flesh of his neck. He wanted at those pants! He struggled slightly to no avail trying to get Rikuou to release him even a little. Which is when he had planned to strike!

But the raven held him captive.

Rikuou smirked, switching one of Kazahaya's wrists to join the other in his left, holding them both there while his right roamed the pants Kazahaya was _still_ wearing.

_You look so beautiful when you're bound in silk…._

Kazahaya's eyes snapped open, arching up under Rikuou.

_I should tie you up more often._

Rikuou skillfully undid the top button of Kazahaya's jeans with his free hand, "Kazahaya…," Rikuou admired the little reactions his was pulling from the brunette as he slowly let down the zipper.

He gently stroked over the clothed bulge, and absolutely cursed boxers to hell, they were in his way, dammit!

_Hah, Lookit how wet you are here already… _He could hear he mirth in his voice. _Should I stoke you more here, or do get a thrill out of not being able to move while I fuck you? _He couldn't stop the onslaught of Kouji's voice in the back of his mind, he didn't want to think about this now, but…

"Rikuou," he pleaded, slightly struggling against the hand that bound both of his wrists.

"Hm?" he responded softly, removing his hand from Kazahaya's pants bringing it up to stroke over pale, flushed cheek. "Kazahaya-" Rikuou released his wrists, leaning over him.

Kazahaya stared up at Rikuou, wrapping his arms around Rikuou's neck. He breathed a sigh of relief as the voice dissipated into nothingness within his mind.

Rikuou leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Kazahaya's lips, but backed away just as quickly as he had come.

"I'm sorry." He murmured into the quiet room.

Kazahaya didn't understand why he would be apologizing at a time like this. Rikuou had done nothing wrong, or anything to chase him away, so why…

"What?" He winced at the sound of his own voice, he had nearly choked out the word.

Rikuou gently swiped away tears trailing down the sides of Kazahaya's cheeks.

He was crying.

He was crying? _What the…_ Kazahaya quickly brought a hand up the his face feeling the moisture that had gathered there.

Rikuou looked slightly hurt, and alarmed. "I'm sorry." He apologized again, "This was a mistake, it's too early… did I hurt you at all?"

Why was he crying? He didn't know what to say, Rikuou hadn't hurt him and yet, he was crying. Again, nonetheless.

"I-" Kazahaya quickly wiped at his eyes, hating himself for his weakness.

Rikuou frowned, shifting his body weight off of Kazahaya gently pulling away from the brunette. He quietly got off the bed, turning to head for the door.

Kazahaya bolted up, grabbing Rikuou's arm forcefully pulling him back towards the bed and himself. Kazahaya forced Rikuou into a hug and buried his face in the strong, sculpted chest.

"Kazahaya…" Rikuou sighed, wrapping his arms around Kazahaya's shoulders.

"No, Rikuou."

"What?"

Kazahaya's arms tightened when Rikuou pushed him back a little to look him in the eye.

Kazahaya determinedly met Rikuou's gaze, "No, you didn't hurt me."

Rikuou shook his head, closing his eyes briefly as a grimace passed over his face, "But, I made you cry…"

Kazahaya sighed, " I don't know how to say this, but… maybe… I should be drugged every time we do it."

Rikuou almost glared at the sheer stupidity of the deduction, "Don't be ridiculous. Besides, you wouldn't remember anyway…"

Kazahaya vigorously shook his head, "Well! We didn't have any problems then, did we? And, maybe a smaller dose or something."

Rikuou gently pushed Kazahaya down into a sitting position, kneeling in front of the brunette, "Absolutely not. What are you getting at?"

"Well…." Kazahaya looked away, "This is bringing up bad memories."

Rikuou took Kazahaya's hands into his own, "Kazahaya, look at me."

He reluctantly turned back.

Rikuou nodded, continuing, "I promise I would never hurt you like that. Ever. I don't want to harm, or even use you. I want to make love to you. Sex, between us, is not something I'm going to regret and, neither should you."

"Rikuou-"

The Raven shook his head, continuing, "I want you to feel good, because it makes feel good, too. And, I'm happy when you do." He softly kissed Kazahaya's hands, "And, no drugs. Seriously? What the _fuck_ are you thinking?"

Kazahaya chuckled, "It was just a thought…"

Rikuou smiled at him, standing from his crouched position, "But, for now, we should wait…" (5)

Kazahaya pulled Rikuou forward, abruptly, dragging him down into an unexpected kiss.

Rikuou kneel-ed on one side of Kazahaya as he was nearly yanked off balance, he placed one hand on Kazahaya's shoulder and caught himself. Rikuou brought his free hand up to cradle Kazahaya's neck, and nearly smiled when Kazahaya threw his arms around him.

The taller of the two pulled away first, shooting Kazahaya a confused look.

Kazahaya smiled at him, "We can always try."

"But-"

The psychic glared, "Stop worrying."

"Kaza-"

Kazahaya quickly kissed Rikuou again, effectively cutting him off once more.

The brunette pulled away, "It'll be okay this time…"

Rikuou was silent a moment, "Stop that."

Kazahaya cocked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Not that I don't like the kisses," He started, pushing Kazahaya back onto the bed, "But, if that's how you get me to shut up… I don't like it."

"Why not?" Kazahaya furrowed his eyebrows questioningly.

"Because," Rikuou leaned down to suck on Kazahaya's neck, " Then, if we were in public…" -Lick -, "I might have to have my way with you right then and there."

Kazahaya nearly rolled his eyes, (6) "I might like it." He shrugged, starting at Rikuou's shirt again, slightly pulling it up over he muscular back.

Rikuou paused, slowly looking up, "Who are you, and what have you done with Kazahaya?"

"I killed him," the psychic said, sarcastically, dramatically rolling his eyes, " Shut up, or I'll kiss you again." He yanked the shirt up over Rikuou's head, frowning at the grin that emerged from behind the fabric.

Rikuou tossed is shirt aside, careful of lamps, "_I_ might like it."

Kazahaya laughed, "Okay," he wrapped his arms around Rikuou's neck, burying his fingers in the silky tresses, "Then, come here, and let me practice shutting you up."

Rikuou's grin widened.

"Gladly."

**XOXOXOXOGAYSEXOXOXOX**

(1) So, like, I couldn't think of a word to even put there. I asked my sister to help, because I wanted to continue on with scribbling in my notebook, and she said, "Try delicious." I was like, delicious? ….. OKAY! THAT COULD WORK!

(2) I have a HUGE arrow and a giant LOL in my notebook next to that sentence ;D

(3) He woulddddd, I want him to have blonde hair. Blondies are HOT! He's hot now, but as a blondie? hdahadasdlasdkl it'ssss rape-time ;D

(4) Another LOL on paper, and this crazy-ass drawing. Anyone who wants to see it, lemme know. It looks psychotic.

(5) Y'know, I feel like Kazahaya is the guy pressuring the girl into having sex with him. Like, Rikuou's trying to be nice, and wait…. And Kazahaya's all no, no, I'm okay now, let's do it! Ah, again, I amuse me :s

(6) I had a random thought, but I forgot what I was going to say here, if it occurs to me, I'll let you guys know.


	11. Conversations and hate for lube

When it comes down to it chapter 11

Legal Drug

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Still. I couldn't get rights to it, so I raped Kazahaya as a result. Go figure!

**Author's Notes:**

**WARNINGS:** Love it or hate it, these guys are FUCKING each other. And, I LOVE it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Sorry about that." Kakei quietly closed the door behind himself, making his way over to the sofa Saiga had comfortably planted himself on.

"No problem." Saiga had leaned forward to glance at the pre-cog, resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together in the middle.

Kakei sat down barely making any noise (as he was considerably smaller than the taller of the pair), he pushed a few stray hairs away from his eye turning to Saiga, "So," He began calmly, "What's in your folder?" Kakei curiously looked to the coffee table.

Saiga smirked, "Like you don't already know."

Kakei sighed, "Yes, well, you might as well play along."

"Have to go through the motions, right?" Saiga fluidly reached for the folder on the coffee table by their legs, opening and laying the information out before them all in the same motion.

Saiga grimaced, "It's about Kazahaya…"

Kakei nodded, "Yes, it certainly is."

Saiga picked up a few papers that were stapled together, their appearance like a police report, "Our current situation is probably a lot worse than we had originally feared. Or, even come to realize in these past few weeks."

Kakei cocked his head to peer at the paper's Saiga wielded.

"I've been gathering information on Kouji ever since we had that previous incident here." Kakei listened patiently, nodding to Saiga to continue.

"And, well…. Long story short: it doesn't look good." Saiga turned his attention to the papers beginning his report., "Full name: Tetsu Kouji; Age: Twenty-three; Height: Six feet, two inches (183.5 cm ((1)); Weight: One hundred and forty pounds; Hair/Eye color: Blond/Blue; Current residence: Unknown." Saiga paused, glancing over to Kakei who still waited patiently on the seat beside himself.

"From what I've gathered, many know his name. Both underground and above. Some only know his name because they owe him a great deal of money… then, there are the rest who are, more or less, loyal followers. Lackeys and such. This guy has been very _busy_ since Kazahaya showed up here."

Kakei glanced away from the paper at Saiga, "What kind of 'busy'?"

Saiga shrugged, "What else? He's been making a name for himself underground. Gaining and losing important connections that'll help him climb 'down' the ladder."

Kakei sighed, "What do you think he's doing?"

Saiga fiddled with the side of his sunglasses, "My guess is, he has a good amount of power and wealth. Power enough to command people below him and gain respect from those above him. And, information- contacts-that he can easily utilize to find whomever, where ever."

Kakei frowned, "How is he on the _other_ side? The supernatural."

Saiga shook his head, "I'm not sure, but he did manage to block your ability. You can't _see_ him until it's too late. Maybe when he un-blocks it, so to speak."

Kakei nodded, "Yes, even now regarding him is delayed or shielded."

Saiga threw down the papers, sighing heavily as he leaned back against the sofa. He wrapped an arm around Kakei's slender shoulder's drawing him close, "Kouji has been involved in some real shady business."

Kakei adjust to comfortably lean into Saiga's side, "I believe he either has a great amount of psionic ability, or he's got someone more powerful than myself shielding him."

"Probably…" Saiga glanced to the papers, "Which reminds me, he doesn't just deal underground either."

Kakei frowned, "I assumed so."

Saiga nodded, "Apparently, he as a few prostitution rings on the south side of Shinjuku. Which is probably where he's either gained or come into his wealth and power. A lot of corrupt business men and politicians visit the south side."

Kakei nearly groaned, "Do you think that is the reason for his return?"

Saiga heaved a sigh, shaking his head, "I don't know. I'm guessing he promised the wrong person a real good deal. A real beauty. Someone he knew he couldn't deliver, but opted for the chance anyhow. They could've promised him wealth beyond his wildest dreams… and, yet, it wasn't something he could live up to. Regardless, he agreed. Demands must be met, 'or else'-type of thing."

Kakei frowned, "So, he thought of our one and only Kazahaya…"

"Exactly."

"Not good. This could get out of and very quickly if we aren't careful. It is only a matter of time until he returns. He is probably monitoring us occasionally. However, we have no way of knowing."

Saiga nodded in agreement, "We need to think on our feet, and keep our guard up. And, fast."

"Agreed."

Kakei gently pulled away, standing abruptly as he headed for the door, "If you'll excuse me momentarily, it appears we have a visitor."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What."

"The."

"Fuck?"

They both stared blankly at the open drawers on both night side tables.

"Did _he_ do this," Kazahaya hissed, seething in annoyance.

Rikuou shrugged, sitting back and running a hand through his hair, "Yup. Most likely."

Kazahaya sighed, exasperated, "What a sick bastard. Does he think it's FUNNY? Does he get off on messing with people?"

"Yup." Rikuou reached over hesitantly picking the drawer up, and out of the table.

"Well," he started, reaching in, "At least we won't get bored…" Rikuou held up several different types of lube, flavored and regular. There was an assortment of condoms he picked out next, lubricated, colored and ribbed.

Kazahaya reached in picking out several hand cuffs, a whip and a vibrator that seemed to be meant for them. The other drawers were loaded with toys, condoms, tons more lube and chains.

LOTS of chains.

Kazahaya threw everything back in, snatching the condoms from Rikuou's hand to put those in also, and heaved the drawer off the side of the bed. He threw himself back against the pillows, keeping his hands at his sides until one of them hit something hard.

"What the…" Kazahaya looked down, grabbing for the tube he hit, picking it up. "Ugh!" He threw it at Rikuou.

"Whoa." Rikuou luckily caught it before it clipped him in the face.

Kazahaya glared hard.

"I'm sorry! I was in hurry, I reached blindly." Rikuou was sure Kazahaya was going to burn a hole in him.

Oh, if looks could kill!

"Ch'" Kazahaya crossed his arms over his chest, he wasn't about to feel around the bed for anything else weird that might be there.

He was NOT happy about the surprise OR the lube.

Rikuou put it aside, "At least I found some… it would've hurt otherwise. Spit doesn't do the trick quite as well…"

"SO?" Kazahaya growled.

Rikuou hesitated, "And, at least it wasn't cold…. Or, at least, it didn't stay cold…."

"Like I didn't notice."

Rikuou sighed, he would have to remember not to use the warming lubricant again.

"I think he put it in your reach on purpose, knowing I wouldn't like it." Kazahaya broke the awkward silence first.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Rikuou sighed again, it went like this …

'_Rikuou looked down at Kazahaya, his skin was flushed, and his cheeks were a rosy pink color._

"_Kazahaya…"_

_Kazahaya blinked at the sound of Rikuou's voice, "Yeah?"_

"_Got any lube?"_

_Stare…,"Yeah."_

_Rikuou glanced around briefly, "Where?"_

… "_-Uhm, what?"_

_Rikuou rolled his eyes, "Focus for a second."_

_Naked Rikuou was distracting._

_Naked Rikuou on top of naked Kazahaya was very distracting._

_Naked Rikuou on top of naked Kazahaya while naked Rikuou's erection pressed into naked Kazahaya's thigh, was EXTREMELY distracting. Making it very difficult for him to concentrate… _

_Very, VERY hard. (2)_

"_What?" Kazahaya asked, his eyes roaming over Rikuou's chest, he tore his eyes away forcing himself to look at Rikuou's face. No wandering eyes, or he'd get distracted again._

_Rikuou laughed, "Lube! Where is it?"_

_Kazahaya gave him a skeptical look, was he obligated to have that? "…Spit?"_

_Rikuou frowned._

_Kazahaya wasn't exactly used to having that handy, now or before… his eyes darted to the night side table, he didn't have any. At least he didn't think so, maybe he had some lotion or something._

"_Uhm… check the drawers next to you?" He suggested._

_Rikuou slightly leaned off of Kazahaya to grope around in the dark for drawers and lube._

_Kazahaya leaned up, nipping at Rikuou's exposed and completely-open-for-attack neck. Kazahaya hands wandered towards Rikuou's back, drawing lazy patterns in the skin as the raven continued to search._

"_You're making this extremely difficult." Rikuou quickly threw open the drawer, reaching in to blindly feel around. It wasn't like he had horrible vision in the dark, it's just drawers were more difficult to see into than, for instance, the open space of the room… which, also had a window… and street lights flooded in occasionally. But, the drawer was dark, no lights, just darkness._

_Kazahaya continued to explore as Rikuou trekked on in his quest, immediately hitting something tube-like, he grabbed it and shifted back onto the bed._

_It was definitely a tube, he was sure of it, "This good?" Rikuou held it up for Kazahaya to check out._

_Kazahaya grunted, reaching up to steal a kiss from Rikuou._

"_Kazahaya…" he mumbled, pulling away. He was going to forget his quest if this continued. He was tempted to throw the lube aside, too._

_Kazahaya whined, squirming around underneath Rikuou, brushing lightly up against his erection._

_Really, really tempted._

_Rikuou firmly placed one of his hands on Kazahaya's waist keeping it down on the bed, Kazahaya grinned up at Rikuou caressing his cheek with the back of his hand._

_Rikuou glanced at Kazahaya, popping open the top of the bottle with his thumb, he flipped the bottle around lifting his hand off of Kazahaya's hip. He poured a generous amount into his right hand, flipping the lid closed, tossing it onto the bed. He massaged his fingers together, generously coating them. _

_Rikuou paused as he wrapped one of Kazahaya's legs round his waist, hesitating in his actions he looked to Kazahaya._

_The brunette was gaping at naked Rikuou again oblivious to the worried look being shot at him._

_Rikuou quietly called out to Kazahaya in the semi-dark room, cutting through the silence._

_Kazahaya quickly stopped staring, "Err- the lube is in the side drawer…"_

_Rikuou nearly laughed, motioning to it on the bed, "Already got that." _

_Kazahaya chuckled, "Right, right." He glanced away, having been caught gaping, he cleared his throat, "Yes?" He looked back when Rikuou was silent for a moment, deciding how to phrase his words…_

_Kazahaya frowned, bringing his hands up to the raven's face, he forced Rikuou to look at him directly, "I'm sure, Rikuou. Really very sure."_

_Rikuou hesitated briefly, "Are you sure?" He asked, still skeptical about their whole situation._

_The psychic nearly glared, he understood Rikuou didn't want to hurt him but he was getting impatient. He wanted this, he wanted to feel and love Rikuou just as Rikuou wanted to feel and love him. _

_But, if the raven kept asking if he was sure, he might as well get up and do it himself in the sanctity of the bathroom. _

_Kazahaya grabbed Rikuou's wrist leading him in the right direction, "I'm one hundred percent sure, Rikuou."_

_Rikuou tensed, nearly drawing his hand away. Kazahaya released Rikuou when he was sure the raven got the point, wrapping his arms around his neck reassuringly. Rikuou sighed, spreading Kazahaya's free leg a little wider._

_Rikuou pressed his index finger to Kazahaya's tight opening, looking once more for confirmation pushing forward slowly when the brunette nodded._

_Kazahaya gasped, arching his back, "S'cold…"_

"_Sorry," Rikuou murmured as he was sucked into Kazahaya's tight heat._

_Rikuou paused his ministrations momentarily till he felt the muscles relax, stretching Kazahaya to the point where he could add a second finger, gently making a scissoring motion to further stretch him._

_Below him Kazahaya whined, squirming around. Rikuou was going un-godly slow, he wanted the raven in him now._

_Kazahaya arched up into Rikuou, who in turned leaned down to kiss his beautiful psychic. Rikuou slowly added a third finger when he thought Kazahaya was ready, immediately hitting the boy's prostate. _

_Kazahaya cried out as he as assaulted with double the sensation, pushing back on Rikuou's fingers._

"_Rikuou!"_

_Rikuou growled possessively in Kazahaya's ear, thrusting a little harder, as he grabbed the brunette's neglected manhood between them. _

_Kazahaya moaned, bucking his hips up into the hand, urging Rikuou to enter him. Rikuou continued his ministrations, grinning when he heard Kazahaya cry out, fully knowing he had hit that sweet spot just right again._

_Rikuou released Kazahaya's manhood, withdrawing his fingers as he grabbed the discarded tube of lubricant from the bed. He flipped open the lid, and quickly coated himself with a generous amount before tossing the tube back onto the bed somewhere next to him._

_It tingled slightly as he ran his hand up and down his shaft, the cold liquid quickly became slightly warmer._

_He groaned, pulling away before he lost all self-control._

_Kazahaya squirmed beneath him, "Nh, Rikuou." _

_Rikuou grabbed the leg that wasn't draped over his waist, lifting it over his shoulder as he positioned himself at Kazahaya's entrance. He quickly glanced up to Kazahaya, who silently confirmed yet again he was absolutely sure about this._

_Rikuou slowly pushed forward until he was buried to the hilt, pausing momentarily to let Kazahaya adjust._

_The brunette arched up under him, moaning softly into the quiet room. "Rikuou…it's hot" Kazahaya's hands found their way to the sheets below him, entangling his long fingers within the fabric. (4) _

_Rikuou grunted, semi-acknowledging Kazahaya's words, as he pulled back until he was almost out before completely slamming back in. Kazahaya cried out, throwing his head back._

_The raven continued his set pace, as Kazahaya met his thrusts moving in sync with him._

"_Ah, Rikuou!"_

_Rikuou grabbed Kazahaya's arm, hauling him into his lap. Kazahaya gasped at the sudden change in position, wrapping his slender legs around Rikuou's waist._

_He moaned as he was filled deeper, pleasure running through him; Rikuou hitting up against his prostate with every thrust._

_Rikuou growled possessively into Kazahaya's ear, starting his rigorous pace again._

_Kazahaya wrapped his arms around Rikuou's back, letting his head fall onto the strong shoulder, clinging slightly as he was thrust into._

_Kazahaya's breathing was ragged in Rikuou's ear, he could tell the other was close. Rikuou sneaked a hand in-between them, grasping the brunette's neglected shaft, pumping in time to his thrusts. _

_Kazahaya bucked up into the heat of Rikuou's hand; Rikuou matched the pumping with every thrust he dealt to the lithe body. _

_Rikuou all but blinked as he was pushed onto his back suddenly, Kazahaya straddling his waist. _

"_Kazahaya…"_

_Kazahaya firmly placed his hands on Rikuou's chest, lifting himself up and back down again._

"_Couldn't let you do all the work," Kazahaya responded quickly. _

_Rikuou grasped Kazahaya's waist, encouraging the psychic to go faster, thrusting up into him as well from his position on his back._

_Kazahaya increased his pace, riding Rikuou as they both neared climax again, losing his rhythm somewhere in the middle when Rikuou shifted his position hitting Kazahaya's special spot. He cried out, arching his back, digging his nails into Rikuou's arm. Rikuou would finish it himself._

_Rikuou grabbed Kazahaya's shoulders, flipping him onto his back as he continued to thrust into him. Rikuou grabbed Kazahaya's cock again, pumping the brunette a few times before he arched his back crying Rikuou's name as hot liquid spilled over Rikuou's hand and chest. _

_Rikuou pace increased slightly as he thrust into Kazahaya a few more times, coming hard as muscles clamped down around him. _

_Rikuou collapsed onto Kazahaya breathing just as hard as him._

_Kazahaya wrapped his arms around Rikuou's back as he waited for their breathing to return to normal._

_Rikuou pressed butterfly kisses to the brunette's temple and cheeks, shifting to kiss the boy fully. Kazahaya lazily kissed back, pulling away first to stare at Rikuou._

_The raven smiled, leaning in to kiss Kazahaya again cupping his cheek gently._

_Kazahaya snorted, pulling away first again, "Rikuou."_

"_Hm?" Rikuou shifted his position, gently slipping out of Kazahaya. The boy winced, missing their connection as Rikuou re-positioned himself on top of Kazahaya still, gently displacing his weight over the smalled of the two._

_Kazahaya drew lazy patterns on Rikuou's back and shoulders, "What did you use?"_

_Rikuou lifted his head from Kazahaya's shoulder shooting him a confused look, "What?"_

_Kazahaya heaved a sigh, "You were looking for lube…"_

"_Oh," Rikuou nodded, "That's right."_

"_Well, did you find any?" He asked, curiously peering around._

_Rikuou nearly laughed, "Just so happens I did."_

_It was Kazahaya's turn to look confused, he knew he didn't have any in there. He was positive he didn't have any. "Are you sure?"_

_Rikuou nodded, "Pretty sure." He felt around the bed momentarily, "Should be around here somewhere…. Got it." He held it up for Kazahaya to peer at._

_Kazahaya's brow furrowed, "Warming?"_

_Rikuou turned the bottle to face himself, "Err- yes."_

"_Warming?" He repeated, "Fire in a bottle is more like it."_

_Rikuou had noticed the slight tingling and warming sensation but thought nothing of it, it wasn't anything significant. He placed it back onto the bed, blinking his eyes as sudden light flooded the room._

_Kazahaya had reached over to turn on a bedside lamp, inspecting he bottle further._

_After a moments silence the brunette voiced his dislike for the little bottle, throwing it back down onto the bed. He felt nothing now, but as it warmed it left the brunette feeling more and more dislike for this sudden-found-lube that had magically appeared._

_Kazahaya gently pushed Rikuou back into a sitting position so he could sit up on the rather large bed._

"_Where did you say you got this?"_

_Rikuou shrugged, "Night side table drawer."_

Thus, started Kazahaya's rant on hating warming lube and everything in these god forsaken drawers.

Rikuou sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair, "Okay, Kazahaya, calm down."

The brunette seethed, "Calm down? How the hell do you expect me to calm down?"

"Alright, I have a better idea."

Kazahaya looked to Rikuou annoyance setting in with he-who-tried-to-make-peace, "Oh really?"

"We can go downstairs and you can yell at Kakei." Rikuou winced, waiting for the disagreement.

Kazahaya uncrossed his arms, staring blankly at Rikuou for a moment, "That is a really good idea, actually."

"Ah…" Rikuou's eyes followed Kazahaya as he hopped from the bed, "Right now?"

Kazahaya shook his head, "No, come on." He turned back to Rikuou offering him a hand.

Rikuou stared mouth a-gape at the god in front of him, taking in all of Kazahaya's curves and toned muscle, "Uhm…" His eyes wandered the flawless, pale skin broken out of his daydreaming when a low chuckle reached his ears.

"Now who can't concentrate?"

Rikuou grinned, "You're very distracting."

Kazahaya shrugged, "I try." He nearly rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Rikuou asked, getting off the bed and wrapping his arms around his brown-haired beauty.

Kazahaya smirked, "To take a shower, of course."

Rikuou kissed Kazahaya's neck, running his hands up and down the brunette's back, "Oh really?" He said, in between kisses.

"Really." He said, pulling back, taking Rikuou's hand as he lead him to the bathroom. Kazahaya flicked the light on, pulling them both in as he closed the door behind himself, "But, THEN we're going to go yell at that bastard."

Rikuou shook his head, "Fine, fine." He could care less really, he kind of liked the multi-colored condoms.

Kazahaya wrapped his arms around Rikuou's neck, "But, now… let's take that shower…"

Rikuou grinned, his favorite part of being dragged along.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Notes

End of chapter 11. Updating 12, soon. And, yay, my birthday is on Friday! :D! I posted this just in time.

Who is this mysterious visitor, and omg…. I want he power to know when people are at my door! Lol.

Yay it's my Birthday (9/19) - you guys get this as a birthday present haha :D from me to you on my b-day. Wooooo

(1) The cm calculation might not be exact, I did he math on my phone's calculator. Lol. I have it with me always, why get up for a calculator when I can just whip out my cell (that's code for penis, lol).

(2) Hard, get it? Hehe. :

(3) I was so fucking tired when I was writing some of this, that I literally put, "bsakdskllsdlhsaldsadhkdhldlh penis gay sex blah, blah, ect., yadda, yadda, the end. He doesn't like the warming lube cuz I said so, 'IT WAS AWKWARD' THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!", saved it, and came back after classes like WTF! Lol.

(4) Oh, my god. I fail at spelling. Totally spelled fabric as f-a-b-r-i-c-k, I thought hmmm that doesn't look right. I need to stop typing so damn late at nighttttt.

Also, any spelling and grammar you know what to do! :D


	12. Joys, Regrets, and Heartbreak

When it comes down to it chapter 12

Legal Drug

Disclaimer: Not mineeeeee, I still wish. The things I could do to Kazahaya, Mmm... :heart: :heart:

**Warnings:** Gay sex, 'nuff said.

**XXXXXXXXWHEEEEEEXXXXXXXX**

"Kazahaya, slow down!" Rikuou pleaded with the brunette as he was grabbed by the arm and dragged down the stairs.

They had resumed their manhunt for the pre-cog in question, finally heading downstairs. They had had a nice little shower-steaming hot shower, happy, fun, play-time shower- and were on their resumed mission dressed and trekking down the stairs.

"Just wait a minute, dammit." Rikuou pulled Kazahaya into an upright position as he nearly fell down the stairs face first in his rush.

"Ah… thanks," Kazahaya mumbled, continuing down the stairs slower.

Rikuou sighed, and nearly threw up his arms in annoyance; however, he followed without a word.

Kazahaya rushed past the automatic doors, spotting Kakei from outside he was going to let the pre-cog have it.

"Kakei!" Kazahaya stormed into the store, scaring a few customers as he whizzed by them stopping a few feet away from Kakei.

The blonde (1) glanced behind his shoulder smiling to the boy, he politely turned his attention to the brunette momentarily pausing his conversation with a customer, "Oh, Kudou-san, how nice of you to stop by."

Kazahaya growled, "Don't Kudou-san me, you bastard. How could you?"

Kakei turned back to said customer resuming his conversation. He shot Saiga a quick nod, who in turn stood up and ducked out the door, "Whatever do you mean, Kudou-_kun_?" He replied, balancing each conversation.

Kazahaya was seething; Rikuou appeared behind him placing a hand on his shoulder. Kazahaya briefly glanced at Rikuou, glaring at the blonde once more, "You fucking know what I mean you sick bast-"

Kakei turned around excusing himself from the other man, facing the brunette fully. Kazahaya's eyes widened as he clamped down on his words, cautiously stepping back, locking eyes with the small creature in Kakei's arms.

The pre-cog smiled knowingly, gently stroking the animals back with his opposite arm.

Kazahaya backed away pressing himself fully into Rikuou who still remained behind him, "I…"

Rikuou frowned, looking from the blonde to the brunette, he braced his hands against the boy's shoulders stopping him from leaving, "Kazahaya, are you alright?"

Kazahaya gaped at Kakei, losing his words somewhere in his throat.

"Kudou-kun…" Kakei spoke softly, cautiously; wincing when the brunette flinched at his voice.

Kazahaya shook his head, "Where did you…?"

Kakei smiled politely, "He appeared in our shop a little while ago."

"But- Well- …" He looked back to the small creature staring at him expectantly with its large, golden eyes, "…Taka?"

The cat tilted its head to the side, "meow-ing" in approval, nearly jumping out of Kakei's arms, overjoyed his owner had finally recognized him.

Kazahaya's eyes widened to near impossible lengths, shaking his head in disbelief, "I… don't understand."

Kakei held out the animal pushing him towards Kazahaya, "He's your cat, right?"

The psychic held out his arms, as if receiving a precious gift of sorts, gracefully taking the cat into his own arms. He held the cat out in front of him examining it, turning him left and right. Kazahaya noted the same colored black and white fur Taka possessed, and that one black spot on his back right paw.

He was at an absolute loss of words as he grinned at the cat. He called out to the cat again, who responded with an excited "meow". He pulled the cat to his chest, hugging the tiny creature he had thought to be dead for all too long.

Rikuou blinked, not sure if the moment he would be intruding on was an actual moment, or a memory Kazahaya had gotten from touching something in particular, he cleared his throat, "Well," he said, breaking through the awkward pause, "What the hell is going on here?"

Kakei looked to Rikuou smiling up at the raven, "Well, it appears that Kudou-kun's long lost cat has returned to him."

Rikuou narrowed his eyes at the pre-cog; something was definitely up, "How?" He demanded.

Kakei's smile faltered briefly, "By some wondrous miracle, of course."

Rikuou rolled his eyes, "Bullshit."

Kakei sighed, lowering his voice to a mere hushed tone, "I am not aware of how he came to be here."

Rikuou glared at Kakei, "I knew it! You hack."

"Okay, wait." Kazahaya stepped forward, "What do you mean you aren't sure?" Kazahaya stroked over the small cat's back, scratching him gently behind the ears.

_I forgive you, my darling._

Kazahaya gasped, nearly dropping Taka, his blood freezing in his veins. He felt a cold chill run up his spine gasping for air as his throat closed. His eyes dilated, and he panicked. Looking around frantically he searched the faces in the store and what he could make out on the street.

There was no sign of him, and yet Kazahaya whipped around fear gripping at his very being. He clutched Taka in his arms, protectively hugging the cat to his chest his heart beating fast and harsh in his ears.

"Kazahaya," Rikuou wrapped an arm around Kazahaya's shoulder as he stood next to him, "What did you _see_?"

The psychic flinched, pushing away from Rikuou in his haste.

He gently thrust Taka into Rikuou's arms, running for the automatic doors onto the sidewalk.

Kazahaya frantically pushed past people, looking around himself. People passed him as he spun around; shooting him looks from worried to 'is this guy crazy?' The brunette briefly glanced behind him when he name was called, shaking his head as Rikuou rushed after him.

Kazahaya spun around quickly on his heel, nearly knocking into someone passing by, his heart still pounded in his ears his heart rate increasing ten-fold.

Kazahaya looked up, panic spread across his entire face, his eyes widened reeling backwards. He gasped, taking in a breath full of air, nearly sighing in relief when he didn't see familiar blue eyes. "S-sorry." He choked out.

"No, please let me excuse myself, I believe I was in the way." The black-haired man chuckled, waiting for the brunette to calm slightly, "Are you alright?" The black-haired guy let concern spread across his face, laying a hand on Kazahaya's shoulder.

Kazahaya met the friendly, but concerned gaze of a man taller than himself, taking a few small breaths. Realization quickly dawned on him, the line of speech very familiar to him, "Yes, I think so. Ah, you're from the hospital."

The guy nodded, stepping back a bit, "Yes, quite right you are, how are you these days? The receptionist isn't giving you a hard time, is she?"

Kazahaya shook his head, "We checked out of the hospital."

"Oh! My apologies, I don't frequently visit such a place. Once in a life time coincidence, really. Believe it or not, I'm actually quite fearful of hospitals…" The man trailed off, "I'm going off on a tangent, and you must be bored."

"Not at all…" Kazahaya felt himself relax, pushing the thoughts from before aside, "I want to thank you for that time… security might have gotten me if you had not come along…ah, and I never asked your name."

The black-haired man waved his hand, "Please, think nothing of it. An act of courtesy, really… you were in distress and I merely aided you at that time. I believe that is what strangers should do for each other, should they not?" He grinned, "My name is Lou, by the way."

"Lou, I'm Kazahaya."

Lou nodded, "What an interesting name you have got yourself there, sounds like quite a hassle to spell, really."

Kazahaya shrugged, "I manage, I suppose."

"Hmm…." Lou crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't suppose you got yourself any nicknames, now do you?"

"Ah, well…" The psychic nodded, "But, they aren't very appealing."

Lou laughed, "Alright, then, I'll think of one for you and get back to you on it."

"Don't trouble yourself…"

"No trouble at all." Lou looked up over Kazahaya's shoulder, "It appears you're wanted back inside." Kazahaya turned half way to look behind himself. He sighed, thinking it better to go back now that the danger was gone.

Lou stepped closer to Kazahaya, "I better head out anyway." His hand returned to the brunette's shoulder, gaining the boy's attention once more, "I'll see you around, _Kazahaya_."

Kazahaya nodded, "Yes, I hope to see you, too."

Lou smirked, "Oh," He leaned down by Kazahaya's ear, "You're being watched," He narrowed his eyes, "Stay near the one you call Rikuou." Lou stepped away, "See you!"

"Ah, wait!" Kazahaya was grabbed by the arm and forcefully dragged back to the store, "Let go of me, goddammit."

"No. Get inside, now." Rikuou shoved Kazahaya through the automatic doors. "Kakei."

The blonde nodded, locking the automatic doors behind Kazahaya, turning their "open" sign to "closed".

Kazahaya huffed, picking Taka up off of the floor. The cat meowed happily, snuggling into his owners arms. The brunette rolled his eyes, brushing past Rikuou heading into the back room.

Kakei made to follow but Rikuou held out his arm, "I'll go."

The pre-cog nodded after a moment, standing back towards Saiga, who had returned in the midst of the chaos.

Rikuou marched into the back room, closing the door quietly behind himself, locking it for good measure.

Kazahaya lay on one of the leather sofas, playing with Taka who excitedly ran around his chest and stomach.

Rikuou sighed, he was going to be slightly harsh with Kazahaya, but he looked so cute his resolve crumbled around him. "Kazahaya."

"Hm?" He rubbed Taka behind his ears, hugging the cat to himself when he mewled.

"Err-…" Rikuou resisted the urge to jump Kazahaya on the sofa.

The psychic looked up, "What?"

Rikuou shook his head, turning serious eyes on Kazahaya, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Kazahaya placed Taka on the floor patting the cat lightly on the side, he took the hint and scampered off behind the large desk, "A few things, actually."

Rikuou crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the door, "Explain."

Kazahaya stood up, facing Rikuou, "I wondered if you were all going to die if I stayed even a second longer. I thought 'I need to get out of here right now… because he's going to kill them… he's out there smirking that sadistic smile of his, entertaining himself with my pain.' Yet again. I thought, 'he's just _dying_ to kill them isn't he? Any second now.'" Kazahaya stepped closer to Rikuou, "Is that enough for you, or should I continue?"

Rikuou's stoic expression faltered, "What did you _see_?"

Kazahaya shook his head, "I don't…want to tell you."

Rikuou frowned, "Why not?"

Kazahaya hesitated, "-Because you'll only get mad."

Rikuou sighed placing his hands on Kazahaya's shoulders, "What did you _see_ that would make me so mad?"

"I can't tell you, because then you'd get mad. This is a preventable situation. I don't tell you, you don't get mad. See? It works out great," Kazahaya nodded, reassured by his back-up plan.

"Hm…" Rikuou thoughtfully stared at Kazahaya, "I've got it."

"What?" Kazahaya was pretty sure Rikuou was still not able to read minds, or at least he thought he wasn't able to.

"He's watching, isn't he?"

Kazahaya's eyes widened slightly, "…No…"

"Kaza-"

"No! He can't be watching us. He's _not _watching us." Kazahaya pushed away from Rikuou heading for the door.

Rikuou grabbed his wrist spinning him around, "Kazahaya," Rikuou hugged him to his chest, "Calm down, he's not going to get anywhere near you."

Kazahaya struggled trying to break free from Rikuou's strong hold, "You don't understand! He was here, goddammit, he was outside."

"But, he wasn't in here."

Kazahaya stopped moving, gripping Rikuou's shirt tight in his fists, "He was watching us…"

Rikuou sighed, "From where?"

Kazahaya dropped his voice to a mere whisper, "The street… the lamp post across the street looking directly into my room."

Rikuou frowned, "What?"

Kazahaya gripped at Rikuou's shirt tighter lowering his eyes to the floor, "I-don't…"

"Kazahaya, what are you talking about?" Rikuou only hoped Kazahaya mistook Kouji for someone else.

Kazahaya shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly, "I…"

Rikuou pulled Kazahaya back looking down at the brunette, "You have to be absolutely sure."

The psychic turned his head away from Rikuou, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes; he bit his lip still remaining silent.

"Kazahaya!"

"He saw us!" Kazahaya's voice broke, a choked sob rising in his throat, "Rikuou, you don't understand," He said frantically, "He saw us! He was watching. He'll come back, and he'll kill you."

Rikuou grabbed Kazahaya, forcing him into a hug, he was getting hysterical. Kazahaya struggled, "No! You don't understand he'll kill you. All of you, he'll kill us all. He's waiting for the perfect moment. Don't you see? I have to go!"

The raven held on tightly, waiting until the storm passed. He rubbed Kazahaya's back as the brunette sobbed into his chest, "He's not going to kill anyone." He said finally, breaking the silence.

The brunette nodded, wordlessly wrapping his arms around Rikuou.

Rikuou sighed, "No, he's not."

Kazahaya shook his head, "But, he saw us…" He whispered.

Rikuou smirked, "So? Now he knows you belong to me."

Kazahaya pushed away from Rikuou, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "He… said he forgave me… that's what I saw." Kazahaya dejectedly sat down on the sofa, burying his face in his hands. He looked over at Rikuou when he too took a seat next to him, "Rikuou…"

The raven pulled the brunette close to himself, "Listen to me. I don't care if he saw us, or if he's lurking around outside."

"But, I do!"

Rikuou frowned, "Why?"

Kazahaya sighed, "Because he knows we've become intimate, it'll make him mad, and he'll only want to hurt you all the more."

Rikuou heaved a sigh, "Then, I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"How?"

Rikuou chuckled, "I don't know. I was just trying to sound manly and confident there."

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, sitting back into the sofa. A comfortable silence fell over them and Kazahaya shifted to lounge in Rikuou's arms.

"But, I'm worried…" Kazahaya said, looking up at Rikuou.

Taka had returned and was sitting on Rikuou's lap, "We all are." He replied, absent mindedly stroking the cat.

Kazahaya frowned, "Are you sure? You don't sound worried."

Rikuou laughed, "Yes, I am. I am very worried. I don't want to lose you."

Taka mewled, butting his head into Rikuou's palm before quietly jumping off his lap to curl up comfortably in a corner Rikuou.

"Rikuou…"

Rikuou brought a hand up to cup Kazahaya's chin, placing a chaste kiss on those soft, supple lips. Kazahaya leaned in, returning the kiss, burying a hand in Rikuou's shirt letting out a quiet moan when Rikuou's hand started traveling up his thigh. Kazahaya broke the kiss, "Now's the not the time…" He breathed, his eyes following Rikuou as he was gently pushed back into the sofa.

"Mm… yes, it is." Rikuou kissed Kazahaya again, deepening it, simultaneous snaking a hand up the brunette's shirt.

A low chuckle came from the doorway, "You two should look into getting a sofa like that upstairs."

Rikuou briefly looked behind himself; Kakei was leaning against the doorframe his arms delicately crossed over his chest.

Rikuou grunted, turning back to Kazahaya. Kazahaya sighed, struggling was useless at this point, not that Kakei would go away either way and it was less likely for Rikuou to move, "You're really insatiable, you know that?"

Rikuou smirked, "You love it."

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Rikuou's neck, "Perhaps. Now kindly remove yourself from on top of me."

Kakei smiled to himself, "Taka." He began, smiling to the cat, "Shall we leave these two in peace for a while?" Taka titled is head to the side, leaving before Kakei gently closed the door behind himself.

Outside Saiga shot Kakei a grin.

Kakei invited Taka into his arms, silently carrying the cat across the room to a food and water bowl.

Taka ate happily and Kakei turned to face Saiga, "Well, it appears the eye of the storm has passed over us, but things will only increase in danger quickly."

Saiga nodded, "He appears to be closer than we had thought him to be."

Kakei frowned, "He may be watching our every move, we must be careful."

Saiga silently agreed, "Let's not talk about this any longer here, the place could be bugged for all we know."

Kakei snorted, "Well, then he'll be getting an ear full of what's going on next door. Wouldn't that be… pleasant."

Saiga grinned when a low moan drifted across their silence as if to enhance Kakei's point, Kakei almost laughed, "Then we shouldn't interrupt them, should we?"

"Not at all." The pre-cog straightened his glasses, "How about lunch, then?"

Saiga wrapped an arm across Kakei's shoulders, escorting the man towards the stairs, "That sounds great, I know the perfect place."

**000000BEEEEEPPPPP000000**

Kazahaya clutched the back of the leather sofa tightly, pulling himself into a sitting position, "No. No more for today."

Rikuou glanced over at a clock on the wall, "Well, it's midnight in, like, an hour and a half. So, it's tomorrow… and…."

Kazahaya shot him a glare, "No!"

Rikuou sighed, "Well, I suppose twice is good enough."

Kazahaya rolled his eyes, gracefully getting off of the sofa to retrieve his clothing. "Hm…" The psychic paused half-way into putting on his shirt, "…What?"

Rikuou shook his head, "Oh, nothing."

Kazahaya cocked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Rikuou shrugged, "Nothing."

The brunette pulled is shirt over his head, shaking his head to correct his hair, "There was something to that 'Hm' that's not nothing."

Rikuou smirked, "Well… I was just thinking how beautiful you looked."

Kazahaya eyed Rikuou, pausing a moment, "…Okay."

"And."

Kazahaya paused again, "And, what?"

"And," The raven stepped onto the floor shoving on his jeans, "And, I may have thought it would have been easy to jump you while you dressed because your guard was down." Rikuou grinned at the brunette.

Kazahaya shook his head and sighed, "That's called rape, thank you very much."

Rikuou chuckled, coming up behind Kazahaya to wrap his arms around him, "Are you sure you don't want to continue what we started?" Rikuou made his point by clearly pressing his hard-on into Kazahaya's back.

Kazahaya gasped, placing his hands over Rikuou's arms, "No…"

Rikuou gently kissed Kazahaya's neck, "Really?"

Rikuou slipped his hands under Kazahaya's shirt, "…No." Kazahaya pushed away from Rikuou, throwing his shirt at him.

Rikuou blinked, "So, I guess—"

The brunette grabbed Rikuou's forearm, "Upstairs, now."

Rikuou grinned, victory was his.

Kazahaya all but dragged them up the stairs, and tossed Rikuou inside the door. He kicked it shut behind himself, pushing Rikuou backwards towards his bedroom.

Kazahaya smiled mischievously as they stepped into his room, leading Rikuou back onto the bed as he discarded his shirt carelessly tossing it aside.

Rikuou smirked as Kazahaya straddled his hips, starting on his own shirt, "When did you take off your pants?" Kazahaya asked curiously, as he realized Rikuou was naked underneath him.

The raven shrugged, "I have my ways."

Kazahaya cocked an eyebrow.

"I think it was in-between you pushing me back onto the bed and when you were taking off your shirt…"

"That was quick," Kazahaya replied dropping Rikuou's shirt to the floor.

Rikuou nodded, "They were already unbuttoned, not much else left to do but kick them off…."

"I see…" Kazahaya trailed off, as Rikuou made quick work of his jeans as well. Kazahaya rolled off of Rikuou kicking off his pants in his haste, immediately returning to his previous position without ever leaving the bed. (Skills)

"In a hurry?" Rikuou asked, wrapping his hand around Kazahaya's hard shaft pumping it slowly.

"Maybe." He breathed, wrapping his arms around Rikuou's neck simultaneously thrusting up into the hand moving up and down on him ever so lightly.

Kazahaya groaned, he didn't care how they did it he just wanted Rikuou in him _now._ He was very impatient. No more foreplay! Sex, now!

Kazahaya leaned down slightly to lock lips with his black-haired sex god, tongues dueling for dominance. Rikuou ran his hands along Kazahaya's thighs, gripping them lightly as he instantly changed their positions breaking the kiss only briefly.

"Riku-.." The raven covered his lips, silencing the brunette instantly.

Rikuou broke the kiss moving his hands over Kazahaya's chest, nipping at his pale neck.

The raven ventured lower licking at Kazahaya's chest, smirking at the way the other boy mewled as he played with one pink nipple. Rikuou swirled his tongue around the nub biting and sucking on it. He paid equal attention to the other with his hand, rolling it in between his thumb and index finger.

"Rikuou," Kazahaya moaned, gripping at the sheets when Rikuou finally made his way down towards his aching manhood.

Rikuou smirked, experimentally licking the tip mentally grinning when Kazahaya groaned. His lips closed around Kazahaya's hardness, the psychic's gasped and Rikuou took him in full.

Kazahaya cried out, his hips twitching, thrusting up into the warmth. Rikuou pulled back slightly, keeping a hand on the brunette's hips keeping them down on the bed. Rikuou slowly moved his mouth, reveling in the way Kazahaya gripped the sheets underneath himself.

Rikuou increased his pace, snaking his hand in-between Kazahaya's legs to tease his entrance, moving his other from the psychic's hips to the base of his shaft, pumping in time with his sucking.

Kazahaya writhed on the sheets, "Ah, Rikuou…" he roughly grasped at Rikuou's hair, stroking over it. "Rikuou," he choked out, "S-stop…"

The raven continued to pump him, taking Kazahaya deeper into his mouth and throat. "Rikuou!" Kazahaya cried out, moments later, throwing his head back as he came hard into Rikuou's mouth.

Rikuou released Kazahaya, swallowing his essence, "Rikuou, don't…" Kazahaya found himself on his back being straddled looking up at Rikuou. The psychic wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing Rikuou down for a chaste kiss.

Meanwhile, Rikuou's hand travelled down Kazahaya's thigh lifting his leg, his fingers eager at Kazahaya's entrance.

"Mm, Rikuou." Rikuou slipped his tongue into the brunette's mouth, deepening the kiss, renewing passionate flames within Kazahaya.

The raven pulled back, "Sorry," he mumbled, "But, I can't wait anymore."

Rikuou moved off of Kazahaya to retrieve the night side table drawers from the floor next to the bed, gently setting them back in place. Maybe if Kazahaya didn't notice, he could use the warming lubricant again. He kind of enjoyed that, and Kazahaya had to admit he did, too, despite having a "firey" response to it. (2)

The psychic, however, had already somehow slipped past Rikuou and held out a bottle to him when he returned to the bed. The raven chuckled softly, "Chocolate flavored, huh?"

Kazahaya grinned, "Yep."

Rikuou nearly ripped he cap off in his haste, "You are going to get NO sleep tonight, Kazahaya. You know my weakness to chocolate…"

"That's the idea."

Rikuou coated his fingers, making quick work of entering Kazahaya. The brunette moaned underneath him, pushing himself further down on Rikuou's fingers. "Kazahaya," he gasped, "You even _smell_ like chocolate."

Kazahaya refrained from rolling his eyes… maybe that would give Rikuou incentive enough to go a little faster. As if he had voiced his thought, Rikuou withdrew his fingers. Kazahaya didn't need much preparation since they had enjoyed the wonders of the leather sofa all afternoon.

Rikuou generously coated himself with the chocolate-like substance, positioning himself at Kazahaya's entrance. Rikuou liked chocolate, sure, but man was he glad Kakei had stocked the drawer now. He would have to remember to hold Kazahaya back if he ever got mad about what else was in that drawer. He could die happily in ecstasy.

Now, if he could somehow manage to get Kazahaya to cover himself in chocolate, the real thing, things would be golden.

"Rikuou," Kazahaya called out breaking him from his fantasies.

The brunette was panting heavily, his arms wantonly spread above his head on the sheets, and Rikuou didn't have to think twice about thrusting into the willing boy beneath him until he was entirely engulfed in the tight heat.

The brunette cried out, arching up into Rikuou throwing his head back, "Ahh!"

Rikuou made slight thrusting motions preparing Kazahaya for his full force. His hips twitched as he attempted to keep himself from just fucking the boy into the mattress. Of course, Kazahaya had the opposite thoughts and wished Rikuou would do just that, moving his hips to impale himself further on Rikuou wanting to feel more of him.

Rikuou gripped Kazahaya's thighs, pulling out to the tip of his cock, before swiftly thrusting back in completely. Kazahaya gasped, moaning louder, clutching at Rikuou's forearms as the sensations started to grow deeper.

Rikuou continued thrusting, pulling Kazahaya closer to himself, wrapping the brunette's legs around his waist.

Kazahaya's moans increased, as the pace increased matching each thrust with his own when Rikuou positioned himself just right to hit Kazahaya's prostate with every thrust. He cried out each time it was hit, the pleasure coursing through his body getting higher and higher.

He was close to being sent completely over the edge, his breathing becoming ragged and his moans becoming more frequent.

Rikuou grabbed Kazahaya's neglected shaft in between their bodies, pumping the psychic to match the intensity of his thrusts. Kazahaya pulled Rikuou down roughly to lock lips with him, immediately thrusting his tongue into the others mouth.

Rikuou liked an aggressive Kazahaya.

A lot.

Kazahaya broke the kiss, arching his back, crying out as he came hard into Rikuou's hand and on his own chest.

Rikuou groaned as muscles clamped down around him, thrusting into Kazahaya a few more times before he too came. He collapsed onto Kazahaya breathing heavily; Kazahaya wrapped his arms around the raven taking a moment to catch his breath.

"I'm assuming you enjoyed the lube," Kazahaya said tiredly, breaking the silence first.

Rikuou nodded, "M'hm," nuzzling Kazahaya's neck kissing the pale skin there, nipping lightly with his teeth.

"Ah, you still smell like chocolate. It makes you more… enticing." Kazahaya could feel Rikuou's cock semi-twitching back to life inside of him. He inwardly sighed; this guy was some kind of nymphomaniac. But, how could Kazahaya say no to him.

Kazahaya carded his hands through Rikuou's hair, bringing him over to kiss him passionately pressing their bodies closer together.

"Mnh, Rikuou, I love you so much." He was a little tired, but willing to give into the other's eagerness…. And libido.

Rikuou grinned, "Good, because, you're still not getting any sleep tonight."

Kazahaya laughed, "I thought you would have forgotten…"

"Not a chance."

Thus, play-time.

**000000000RAWRRRRRRR0000000**

A sigh.

A flicker of a lighter.

Inhale, exhale, and sigh again.

To say the least, Kouji was bored.

He knew his window of opportunity had opened when night had fallen. Not that he particularly liked roaming around outside in the cold all night, but his chance was now or never.

He had found some boy to keep himself occupied with for the earlier part of the night, but as he headed over to make his presence know to is beloved brunette, he was really starting to realize how boredom was starting to get the better of him.

_Oh well,_ he thought shoving his hands into his pockets, _things will get interesting soon enough._

He smiled to himself, tossing his half-smoked cigarette onto the ground. He casually ran a hand through his golden locks, pushing a few stray hairs out of his eyes. "Oh, yes, tonight is the night…"

Leaning back against the lamp post, he glanced upwards to greet the brown eyes that had spotted him.

"Come to me, my darling." Kouji smirked, mouthing the words.

Kazahaya started awake when he nearly fell off the bed, luckily catching himself in time he rolled his eyes scooching over, "Oh…" He peered behind himself taking in the sleeping form of a certain black-haired man behind himself.

They were extremely close to the edge because Rikuou happened to hogging more than thee ¾ of the bed. Kazahaya snorted, briefly considering just going to the other side of the bed ditching the idea when the thought of taking a shower instead.

That would probably take the mild throbbing away from his back, and god was he sticky…. (tee hee).

The brunette languidly stretched, making to leave the bed when an arm stopped him. A sleepy head popped up from the pillows behind him.

Rikuou blinked at him, curiously tilting his head to the side, "Where ya goin'?" He asked sleepily.

Kazahaya laughed turning over to kiss Rikuou softly, "Shower, go back to sleep."

Rikuou continued to blink up at him, "Yeah?"

Kazahaya nodded slowly.

"'Kay…" Rikuou let Kazahaya go putting his head back on the pillow, "Don't take forever, 'cause I love you."

Kazahaya laughed, he should mess with Rikuou sometime when he was half-awake, half-asleep, and record it, "Yes, yes, I love you too."

"Good."

Kazahaya shook his head, heading off into the shower, washing away the nights events quickly padding back into the room toweling off his hair minutes later.

He paused; glancing over to the window… the blinds were open. He rolled his eyes; maybe he was just being paranoid but he was going to pull he blinds down just to be sure.

He probably wasn't out there anyway, but as he reached for the blinds he glanced down onto the street.

His eyes froze on the lone figure idly leaning against the lamp post, staring back at him.

Kazahaya shook his head; he could hear his heart beating in his ears.

He glanced back to the sleeping figure on the bed; he couldn't risk Rikuou getting hurt now. He bit his lip stepping back from the window slowly.

He quietly padded over to his dresser; silently opening it he finished dressing and glanced back to the window.

He was still outside.

_Dammit, why does it have to be now?_ He clenched his teeth together, furrowing his eyebrows.

He had made his decision.

In order to protect the one he loved the most, he would have to distance himself no matter how much it tore him up on the inside.

He would also leave Taka here, because he couldn't risk losing him either, and Rikuou would take good care of him. He was sure of it.

Kazahaya walked back over to the bed, pulling the covers up to Rikuou's shoulders from their position by his waist.

He leaned over gently moving the stray hairs out of Rikuou's face. He gently leaned down and kissed the sleeping raven's forehead.

Rikuou wrapped his arm around Kazahaya's neck sleepily kissing him, "Shower already?"

Kazahaya nodded silently, "Yeah," he whispered, "Go back to sleep."

Rikuou yawned, "Okay, are you coming back to bed?"

Kazahaya's chest tightened, "Yeah, I just want to get something to drink."

"Okay," He smiled up at Kazahaya, "I'll keep it warm for you."

Kazahaya stepped away from the bed, pausing in the doorway, "Rikuou?"

"Hm?"

Kazahaya paused, "I really love you."

Rikuou smiled, snuggling into the blankets, "I love you too, Kazahaya."

Kazahaya's resolve held, he forced himself to keep it together long enough to make it out of the door, he would leave Rikuou a quick note, he couldn't just disappear with no word whatsoever.

He scrawled something across a piece of paper, placing it in Rikuou's room somewhere where he would see it, quickly going to the door and sliding his shoes on.

He opened the door looking straight ahead, if he looked back now… if he so much as glanced over his shoulder he wouldn't be able to go through with it.

Taking a deep breath he clenched the doorknob tighter, taking a brave step forward eventually making it far enough to quietly close the door behind himself.

Once outside he took in a deep lung full of the cool, night air. "I can do this." He silently reassured himself.

He stepped off of the stairs, crossing the street to meet the blonde, "Let's go," he said, calmly.

"Glad you finally decided to join us, my darling." Kouji pushed away from the lamp post leading the way.

Kazahaya couldn't help but take one last look behind him, even though he promised himself he wouldn't, making sure no one had followed him out. He looked up to his bedroom window; smiling at the thought Rikuou could be safe now. His heart hurt, but in time he hoped Rikuou could come to love someone else. It's what he deserved in the least.

Kazahaya followed after Kouji, once again starting his old life.

**00000000000000000**

(1) Err. I'm assuming his hair IS blonde, since Kazahaya's turned out to be brown… he'd be a hot blondie.

(2) LOL, bad joke.

**Author's notes:**

Don't shoot the messenger (author). So, for those of you who LIKE Kouji, well, here's more of him :D

For those of you who DON'T like Kouji, I know who you are, don't remind me by saying how much you want him to die (Kitty, Carmella), you're not gonna like me for a while, but I can accept that.

I wanted to get this out just a little bit earlier in time for the holiday season, but I'm a little late for Christmas, Chanukah is still going on, so Happy Chanukah, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays all around!

I hope you enjoyed the latest installment of When it Comes Down to it. I had some difficulty writing it, but I'm glad I got my stuff off of my old hard drive and was able to complete it. May there be many more of these soon! May your Holiday and New Year be filled with lots of gay sex, yaoi, and cookies.


	13. Down the rabbit hole never to emerge

When it comes down to it 13

Legal Drug

Disclaimer: Let's reiterate, it is still not mine. :Sigh: But, by now it should be, because then maybe the torture would make you guys hate me less, haha. Or love me MORE. :D

Warnings: The usual.

**XXXXXMOOOOXXXXX**

Rikuou sighed; turning over in his sleep, "Mm…" he groped at the bed beside himself his arm falling upon an empty space. Curiously he looked up from the pillow he had just stuffed his face into frowning when he found no warm body to curl up to.

He sat up and ran a hand through his dark locks, which clearly stuck up in all directions, indication he had just woken up.

Rikuou looked around the room, the sun was shining in through the window and it had to be mid-morning or early morning; the window was just in the sun's path. He didn't exactly care, not bothering to seek out a clock.

He could vaguely remember something about a shower, and hopped out of bed heading for the bathroom. No water was running, so Kazahaya must have stepped out briefly.

Quickly he showered, and dried off his hair poorly with a towel, droplets of water dripping down from the tips of his hair.

He would just have to clean up whatever water he trekked into the hallway later, slipping into his room. It was blissfully dark, the curtains shut tightly effectively getting his point across to the sun, 'You are not welcome here.'

He really hated being woken up by the stupid sunlight forcing itself into his room, but he would have to flick on the light briefly because he couldn't tell whether his shirt was on frontwards or backwards.

It was one of those tag-less things.

He grumbled, padding over to the light by his bed. He was sure his jeans and boxers were on correctly, but the stupid shirt…

His hand hit something on the metal lamp-shade falling off of it onto the floor, "Dammit, what the hell…" He quickly hit the button at the base of the light picking up the piece of paper. (1) How they managed to stick something to the tiny desk lamp was beyond him.

He balanced putting his shirt on and glancing at the note; it looked like Kazahaya's hand writing.

He sat on the bed holding it by the light,

_Rikuou,_

_ I know this may come as a shock to you, but please don't worry… _

_Last night as you slept Kouji showed up again..._

_I had no other choice, and I'm sorry, but…_

_I decided to go with him._

_I want to protect you the most._

_Please don't come looking for me, it's for your own protection._

_I'm so sorry, Rikuou._

_But, this is for the better. I can guarantee your safety, and I know you'll be un-harmed._

_I'll be alright, it will all be okay._

_I love you._

_-Kazahaya_

_P.S. … Please take care of Taka I've left him in your care._

Rikuou, dumbfounded, stared at the note blankly. He quickly read and re-read it again, and again grasping it tightly. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he couldn't seem to remember how to breathe as his throat constricted.

He pushed himself off of his bed, dashing to the door. It swung open hitting the wall with an audible 'thud' Rikuou running through it, the door bouncing back into the closed position moments later.

He took the stairs three at a time, clearing the last few in a leap. The automatic doors slid opened quickly glass containers breaking around him. Kakei looked up from his newspaper, pushing his glasses further up onto his nose gracefully swiping stray hairs away from his face, "Rikuou?"

The raven slammed the note down in front of the precog pieces of the counter chipping off and tumbling to the floor.

Kakei carefully picked it up scanning its contents a few times; just as carefully placing it back down, his eyes came to rest on Rikuou's face which was a mask of worry, anticipation, his eyes trembled with untold pain. He was trying to keep it together, his resolve held together by a hair.

"Rikuou," Kakei started softly, pausing when the green eyes widened slightly, "…I'm sorry."

"No," Rikuou backed away from the counter slowly, the blonde stood, following Rikuou like a cornered animal, "No, don't you dare say it."

Saiga emerged from the back room, coming up behind the boy. He stopped Rikuou placing his hands gently on his shoulders, "Rikuou," he whispered, "You need to calm down."

Rikuou shook his head, his shoulders trembling. Saiga flinched slightly when one of the lenses on his sunglasses cracked, "Rikuou," he said more sternly, "Calm. Down."

"…He's gone," Rikuou said above a mere whisper chuckling softly, "He's actually… gone." Rikuou ran a hand through his hair, "He's…. gone…" The shelf behind them creaked, protesting the oncoming force of Rikuou's mental attack. It snapped in half, hitting the other shelf behind it as it fell, breaking things on both of the shelves the first one still being continuously attacked. The metal being sliced through cut sharply though the air, screeching and tearing.

A deadly silence fell over them moments later, Kakei shooting worried glances to Saiga who still held a firm grip on the boys' shoulders, "Rikuou…"

Rikuou laughed at the irony of it all, gripping his hair tighter in his hand, his other coming up to gesture in the air as he spoke, "Like…the fucking wind." (2)

Rikuou glanced around, tearing free from Saiga's grip as he headed for the door.

"Rikuou!" Kakei shouted after him, both men grabbing the boy.

Calmly, "Let go."

Kakei moved back, letting Saiga firmly hold Rikuou in place, "You don't even know where to look."

"Then I'll look until I find him." Rikuou narrowed his eyes, shooting them both a warning glance.

"You need to think about this rationally. I can't _see_ him anymore, how do you expect to find him?" Kakei winced when more glass broke around them.

"Dunno."

Saiga interjected, "You don't understand the severity of the situation at hand."

Rikuou shook his head, "I do understand it. He's gone, Saiga! He's fucking gone. I'm going to find him one way or another."

"Rikuou, please be more reasonable, we need to gather resources first. You can't just blindly go looking for him. If you find him, and he is in a dangerous situation you could be hurt, or worse, killed." Kakei came around to stand in front of Rikuou, meeting his glare.

Rikuou's eyes softened, he cast his glance to the side, "I… What about him? Do you think he's hurting right now?"

Kakei stepped forward, placing his hands on either side of Rikuou's face, getting his attention back, "…I don't know...It'll be alright."

Rikuou inhaled sharply, "Kakei… he's gone…" Saiga released his hold on Rikuou, patting him lightly.

Kakei nodded slowly, "Yeah, I know, Rikuou."

Rikuou bit his lip, a small sob escaping from his throat; his green eyes wavered as he swallowed hard.

Kakei gathered the boy gently in his arms, Rikuou clinging to him like a child burying his face into the pre-cog's neck.

And for the first time in his life when someone had disappeared from him suddenly did he cry.

Saiga clenched his fists, the heart wrenched sobs tearing at him.

They would have to find Kazahaya no matter what. Without him, he feared Rikuou had no purpose in living.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The car ride back was partially silent, Kouji asking a question every now and again. Kazahaya stared out the window, watching the trees and such whirl by undistinguishable unless they slowed or he looked out of the front window.

He answered when asked, and made idle chit-chat as to not anger the man. Though, he did seem detached, and would probably get reprimanded later.

_Oh goodie,_ he thought to himself nearly rolling his eyes, _back to the daily beatings. Looking forward to that._

He couldn't resist and bitterly shoved the thought aside, gripping his seatbelt in his hands a little tighter.

"So," the man beside him started up again, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them, Kazahaya turned to face the blonde ripping his eyes from the blurry scenery, "Why did you decide to come with me this time?"

Kazahaya shrugged, "Because you would have just come back anyway."

Kouji chuckled, "Right you are, my dear."

The brunette paused, "Can I… ask you a question now?"

Kouji glanced over at him, gripping the steering wheel tighter before relaxing, a small smile gracing his face as he looked back to the road, "Of course you can."

Kazahaya bit his lip, "How did you… survive? I mean, you were shot in the head after all."

Smile faltering, blue eyes flashed over to him again and Kazahaya sat back into his seat, "Well, you know, you don't have to answer if you don't want to…" _Shit, he looks kind of mad._

It was Kouji's turn to shrug, "Maybe God just didn't want to keep us apart." He laughed softly to himself, "Actually, your little boyfriend didn't exactly hit correctly. Well, he did, but as you can see it obviously was ineffective."

"Does that make you… a zombie?" (3) Kazahaya was curious, how the hell does someone survive that kind of trauma?

Kouji laughed, "Oh, heaven's no. Zombies don't exist, darling. Like a cat, I have 9 lives."

Kazahaya nodded, "Oh, I see."

No more questions, he might step on a landmine, he didn't want that to happen.

After what seemed like forever, Kouji pulled into a small, rural area. Kazahaya swallowed the lump in his throat as the house came into view, his stomach flipping over into knots when the Mercedes finally stopped.

"Come on, then." Kouji took the key out of the ignition, unbuckling his seatbelt heading for the house.

Kazahaya hesitantly followed, closing the car door slowly standing before the house. He stood there and stared, he didn't want to go inside. _This was a bad idea,_ he thought dimly to himself. He was wary but, nonetheless relieved to some extent. He knew Rikuou was going to be safe.

Rikuou must have found his note by now, it had been hours, Kazahaya bit his lip cautiously entering the house. He stopped in the doorway, calming his erratic breathing.

"Okay," he said to himself, "You can do this. Just take it one day at a time…" He took a few more deep breaths fully entering the house.

He stepped into the hallway, glancing to his right; the living room had new furniture and had been painted a deep, red and orange color giving the room a slight glow.

As he approached the kitchen he heard murmuring. Someone must have already been here waiting before they arrived.

Kouji's voice reached his ears next as he took another step closer, stopping to listen, "Seriously, go home."

A soft chuckle, "Fine, fine. Have it your way." (4)

Footsteps lead towards him a dark-haired man coming into view; Kazahaya cautiously took a step back as the man approached, "Oh."

Kazahaya blinked, "What are you…"

"—Doing here? Fantastic question, I could be asking you the same thing, no? Actually, I just so happened to be on my way out."

Kouji stepped into the hall, "Seriously, Lou, go home already."

The black-haired man glanced behind himself, he narrowed his amber eyes, "Got it, got it."

Kouji rolled his eyes, "Kazahaya, see him out," and with that he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Lou smiled at Kazahaya abruptly grabbing him by the arm heading towards the door. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Lou released the boy sighing deeply, "I warned you: Stay near the one you call 'Rikuou', did I not?"

Kazahaya looked down, nodding his head silently, "I came of my own will."

Lou crossed his arms over his chest, "Really now? Are you saying ya want to be closer to this man?"

"No."

"Then what?"

Kazahaya shook his head, "I don't have to explain myself to you. And what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Lou raised an eyebrow, "Should I respond accordingly here? 'I don't have to explain myself to you.' Yes?"

Kazahaya bit back a sigh, "Alright, fair enough. I wanted to protect Rikuou, so I left."

Lou chuckled softly, "Ouch. He must have taken that rather well, don'tcha think?"

Kazahaya frowned, "Don't rub it in. I feel bad enough already."

Lou smiled, "I apologize."

The psychic grumbled, looking away.

"I work for Kouji."

Kazahaya's attention was back on Lou very quickly, his gaze snapping upwards towards the man, "Excuse me?"

Lou shrugged, "I don't have a choice. Sorry, kiddo. Debt and such, a horribly binding contract. I believe it was either this or die. And, I've got to say, death looks pretty tempting right about now."

Kazahaya bit his lip again, refraining from saying anything.

"I'll be in touch." Lou clapped Kazahaya on the shoulder turning for the door, "Hang in there, kid."

And with that, he was gone.

Kazahaya ran a hand through his hair, closing the door behind Lou; he leaned back against the door closing his eyes. He could feel a headache starting to form right behind his eyes, it wasn't pleasant.

"Kazahaya." Kouji looked at him silently, carefully studying him with blue eyes.

The psychic's eyes snapped open, "Yes?"

Kouji gently took him by the wrist, "Come on."

Kouji prepared lunch, Kazahaya waiting in the living room. He was nervous, and wasn't anticipating whenever Kouji was set off. He couldn't describe the feeling in the house, but whenever the silence crept up on him he felt like he was being watched. Kouji called him into the kitchen moments later.

Kazahaya gracefully got up from the sofa, striding into the kitchen. A shiver ran up his spine as he passed the closed basement door.

Kazahaya stopped, glancing over to it and swallowed again, Kouji placed a few things on the table chuckling softly, "Worried?"

The brunette looked over at Kouji, "What?"

Kouji smirked, gesturing to the door repeating himself in a more mischievous tone, "Worried?"

Kazahaya shook his head quickly, taking a seat at the table, "N-no."

The blonde rested his elbows on the table clasping his hands together resting his chin on them, "You will be."

Kazahaya did his best to ignore the implications, nodding silently.

Kouji broke the silence, "I should tell you, your sister called for you earlier. She heard you were back in town, I suppose."

Kazahaya looked up, "Kei did? That was kind of quick."

Kouji nodded, "Yes. But, I do not want you to call her back. I think she would be tempted to come over."

Kazahaya couldn't remember the last time he had seen or even spoken to his sister. She was always very distant during the time he lived here, and he had just about lost contact with her when he had taken up residence at the Green Drugstore.

"I—..." He paused biting his lip, cautiously, "Alright. But, what if she comes over anyway? You know how she gets."

Kouji rolled his eyes, "Send her away."

"But, Kouji, she's my sister…"

Blue eyes darted over to Kazahaya, turning icy flashing a quick warning, "No."

Kazahaya nodded, silently turning back to his meal. They ate in relative silence before Kouji let out a huge sigh, placing his silverware back down onto his plate, "Don't pout like that, darling."

Brown eyes looked up, "I'm not pouting."

Kouji's chair slid back against the wooden floor, making a slight scraping sound, "Oh?" He went around to Kazahaya's chair leaning in; he placed his hands on either side of the psychic's shoulders, "You're making such a cute face."

Kazahaya turned his head to meet Kouji's gaze, the blonde cocked an eyebrow, "I'll compromise, how about a kiss and I let her come over?"

The brunette's shoulder's relaxed slightly, cracking a small, nervous smile up at the blonde, "Okay," he said quietly. In all honesty it was a small price to pay in order to see his sister again.

Kazahaya wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck turning more in his chair to comfortably reach Kouji. Tentatively leaning up, Kouji moved in to close the distance, snaking his hand around the brunette's neck, pulling him closer. (5)

He couldn't outright say he didn't like it-the blonde deepening the kiss as Kazahaya's eyes slid closed—a small gasp escaping him as Kouji suddenly moved his hands down and over Kazahaya's back massaging tense muscle.

Kouji smirked to himself, breaking away suddenly, his eyes analyzing the brunette.

Kazahaya blushed, glancing away, "Well." Kazahaya moved back from Kouji, the blonde standing up still smirking to himself. He had an idea. A delightfully sinister idea, but he would wait… just a moment.

The brunette grabbed his plate and Kouji's swiftly moving towards the sink, intention to wash the plates commencing. _Shit. _He cursed inwardly slapping himself mentally for kind-of, sort-of enjoying that. Kouji was being so gentle that he let himself get carried away. He had to calm down; he was not with Rikuou anymore. And lovers did that kind of thing, right?

Lovers…

He sighed, turning on the sink, when all was said and done that was the reality, wasn't it?

Kouji and him were once again lovers, well; they would be… if Kouji had his way tonight. Or later that afternoon…

He wasn't really looking forward to anything involving sex with Kouji, but he could feel the heated stare on his back taking in his every movement.

Kouji sauntered up behind Kazahaya wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

Kazahaya gasped, looking over his shoulder to glance at Kouji, he had almost dropped the plate his was working on.

"Kouji…"

Kouji smirked, his hands moving down the front of Kazahaya's shirt, his lips gently moving against the brunette's pale neck.

Kazahaya's eyes widened, quickly pressing himself further into the edge of the sink his eyes concentrating on the dishes. Kouji chuckled softly pressing himself into the brunette who retreated slightly, but, now, he had nowhere left to go.

Kouji slowly pulled Kazahaya's shirt free from his jeans, reaching for the button… Kazahaya dropped the plate, the water still running, it clanking softly to the bottom of the sink. Kazahaya's hand covered Kouji's; he gasped his eyes frantically darting to their hands.

The blonde stopped his exploration of Kazahaya's neck, "Hm… done with the dishes, my darling?"

Kazahaya tensed gripping the sink tightly with his other hand, "…No," he whispered softly.

Kouji reached over, turning off the sink, grabbing the red dish towel – it matched the plates—holding it in front of Kazahaya's face, "You're hands are wet."

Kazahaya released his grip on the counter, taking it silently, he didn't want to let go of Kouji's hand but… he did, with much reluctance, drying his hands folding the towel quietly placing it back on the sink.

Meanwhile, Kouji had started at the button again, carefully sliding the zipper down as well continuing his exploration of Kazahaya's neck.

Kazahaya's heart was beating rapidly; his hands had a deadly grip on the counter once again, his knuckles turning white. His head was raised slightly, and arm wrapping itself around his waist.

Kouji narrowed his eyes, whispering in Kazahaya's ear, "Turn around," he moved away slightly giving the psychic a little room.

Kazahaya slowly turned to face Kouji leaning back against the sink, "Kouji…"

The man smirked, "Good." Kouji reached up and gently took Kazahaya's chin in hand, "Now I can see your pretty face."

Kazahaya inwardly winced, he wanted to convince Kouji to let them move into the bedroom, but there really was no stopping this once it had already started.

Kouji was like a well-oiled machine, once you turned him on he was up and ready to go. (I may or may not have been rambling here because I ran out of things to say.)

Kazahaya's lips found their way back to Kouji's, reaching up to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck. Kouji's hand had begun to travel downwards again, stroking gently over Kazahaya's chest, and stomach hovering slightly over his crotch. Kazahaya let out a small gasp when Kouji had begun to stroke him through his pants, pulling back slightly.

"Ko-..."

"Take off my shirt."

Kazahaya blinked, "…What?"

Kouji narrowed his eyes slightly, "Take off my shirt," he repeated, calmly.

Kazahaya hesitantly gripped the bottom of Kouji's white t-shirt, slowly sliding it up over his midriff, and chest exposing more and more of his rippling muscles. Kouji's eyes glinted with something close to curiosity, slowly lifting his arms in the air, his hands parting from Kazahaya's flesh.

The brunette slowly lifted the shirt up and over Kouji's head, standing on his toes briefly to get it the rest of the way off. He dropped it to the floor in one swift movement. The shirt landed in a pile by their feet, the first of few clothes to be discarded as of yet.

Kouji smirked his mouth curling up into a curve. Kazahaya could sense the air around them become dangerous with the man's need to dominate him.

Kazahaya gasped when Kouji's hand returned to his semi-hard shaft, reaching inside of his pants to firmly take hold of him, pumping Kazahaya slowly. Raking his fingernails across the urethral opening, down and across the tip, teasing the underside.

Kazahaya clenched his teeth together, his hips involuntarily bucking into the sensations.

"It's cute when you resist like that." Kouji smirked mischievously, "But, I can change that…" In an instant Kazahaya found himself staring up at the ceiling from his new position on the floor. He could feel the cool tile against his back; it felt good through his shirt.

Kouji got on his knees briefly, slowly sliding the end of his belt out of the loop pulling it back once so the thin, metal part released itself from the slot. The metal clanked together quietly, the belt coming open. The blonde pulled it free with one hand, unbuttoning the top button on his pants with the other.

Kouji narrowed his ice-blue eyes, slowly straddling Kazahaya's waist, "Hold up your wrists," Kouji commanded, swiftly breaking the silence in the room.

Kazahaya slowly lifted his arms from his sides, bringing them together briefly before extending them towards Kouji, "Yeah, that's good." Kouji took his belt and slowly looped it around the brunette's wrists, fastening it together again.

Kazahaya briefly tested the bind, "You've gotten better at these…" Kazahaya nearly sighed.

Kouji cocked an eyebrow, "I suppose… get on your knees."

Kouji moved back, allowing Kazahaya the space to turn around raising himself up slowly onto his knees.

"See, Kazahaya, isn't complying a lot easier than resisting?" He could hear the mirth in Kouji's voice. He glanced over his shoulder at the blonde giving him a brief nod, focusing his eyes back onto the tiles.

"Hmm…" Kouji leaned forward, unzipping Kazahaya's jeans fully, slowly sliding them down and past his thighs, "Such delicate skin you have…" Kouji ran his hand slowly across Kazahaya's upper thigh, caressing him tenderly.

Kazahaya heard a brief _click_ followed by a distinct _snap_; he raised his head again and looked behind himself, "Kouji…" He breathed, barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry, doll, just testing this out on you. It has a mild aphrodisiac, so it won't stay cold forever…" Kouji placed a small case next to Kazahaya so he could get a better glance. It was barely big enough to fit in someone's pocket, though you'd think that would be the general idea. Light, concealable and compact.

The top was open, and inside was a clear jelly-like substance that small sparkling beads inside of it, "You see, your body heat melts the beads, and well… you know the rest."

Kazahaya was skeptical, but anything to get this to move along quicker…The sooner it was over the better.

Kouji took a hold of the waist band of Kazahaya's boxers, "It's also so I can assure you won't want to stop half-way in." A quick yank and a tug and they were also lowered, "Just be a good boy, I'll reward you later." Kouji grabbed the case again, and Kazahaya gasped immediately when he felt the cool, gel press against his entrance.

Kouji made quick work of him making sure to take his time so the effects of the drug could also kick in before he began. A slick finger entered him, instantly finding his sweet spot. Kazahaya gasped, his cock twitching again. Kouji leaned over him, gently taking a hold of his cock again with his free hand, still continuing to probe with the other.

Kazahaya's breath hitched, he could feel his body starting to react to the drug, and every touch sent small electric shocks through his body. He sunk down to his elbows, burying his head in his arms gasping and breathing heavily into those. He was slightly happy that his gasps were a little more muffled by his arms, but his attempts were still in vain.

Kouji had since entered a second, and a third finger, and was currently brushing up against his prostate again, Kazahaya moaned again, his hips pushing back against the fingers; the tile was beginning to dig into his knees, but as Kouji continued to stoke him all coherent thoughts left his mind.

Kazahaya barely looked behind himself when he heard Kouji's voice, "Look at how wet you're getting." Kazahaya's eyes watched Kouji barely touch him now, pre-cum dripping to the floor.

"Haa…"

Kouji's eyes narrowed, halting his actions as he glanced towards the kitchen's doorway, not even a second later Lou waltzed through the door.

He paused his conversation on his cell phone, "Curious," He cocked a black eyebrow.

Kouji pulled his fingers free from Kazahaya, "Can't you see we're busy?"

Lou shrugged, "Gonna have ta finish later. Orders." He expectantly held the phone out towards Kouji.

The blonde growled, getting up from his position on the floor snatching the phone away from Lou. He growled in annoyance backhanding Lou across the face, "Fucking Christ." He, in sheer annoyance, put the phone up to his ear, yelling into it unhappily, "What the fuck do you want?"

Lou smirked, brushing the hair away from his face.

Kazahaya leaned back, settling into a kneeling position, bringing both hands up to his face to brush the hair away from his eyes; Lou quietly knelt beside him taking a hold of his chin.

"Your eyes…He drugged you…"

Kazahaya leaned in to the touch briefly, pushing Lou's hand away moments later, "Stop…"

Lou smirked, "Hmm… That won't do." His hand barely hovered over Kazahaya's still erect penis, "He'll probably be leavin' soon." He pulled his hand back.

Kazahaya leaned into Lou's chest, "Just," He breathed, "Touch it…a little. Don't tease me."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you shortly." Lou smirked, cuing Kouji's arrival perfectly.

Kouji stormed back into the room throwing Lou's phone back at him, Lou easily grabbed it out of the air, "Fucking take care of him, I'll be back later." He ground out, turning on his heel angrily slamming the door behind himself.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Lou asked curiously eyeing the belt wrapped around Kazahaya's wrists.

Kazahaya shook his head, "After midnight…" He gasped lightly, "It's only 4 in the afternoon… now…"

Lou gently un-did the belt around Kazahaya's wrists placing it precariously on the floor next to them, "How can you be so sure?"

Kazahaya was still breathing heavily, the smallest of movements from Lou arousing him further, "Later… means after midnight."

Lou pulled away briefly, easily scooping Kazahaya into his arms, "Bedroom?"

Kazahaya shook his head, "Kitchen floor."

Lou smirked, "Not the floor. It's degrading. Perhaps, I'll look for one on my own then."

"Down the hall…"

Lou smiled, "Yes, I am aware. Guest bedroom, perhaps?"

Kazahaya managed a small nod. Somewhere between the hall and the bedroom, Lou had discarded Kazahaya's garments, gently placing him on to the bed, "When did you…?"

Lou shrugged pointing to the doorway and the carpet, "There… and, there. Except for… your shirt."

Kazahaya could feel the sheets below him, they were cool against his heated skin, he reached out tentatively taking Lou's wrist in his hand, guiding him on to the bed. He had managed to rid Lou of his shirt, before his wrists were lightly grasped, "Kazahaya… I'm not going to have sex with you."

"Lou…"

"No, seriously." He smirked, "Just let me help you, alright?" He didn't wait for a reply releasing Kazahaya's wrists, and guiding him back onto the bed. Trailing his fingers down Kazahaya's chest he took the hem of the shirt in his fingers, gently sliding it up over the brunette's stomach.

Kazahaya arched into the touch, clenching the sheets in his hands. He gasped as he suddenly felt Lou lick his throbbing cock. Lou had repositioned himself between Kazahaya's legs, grasping his thighs lightly, pushing them apart further. Kazahaya threw his head back crying out as Lou took him into his mouth and throat.

Kazahaya's hips thrust upwards into the warm, wet sensation. Lou's hand came down to gently push the psychic's hips back down into the bed, pulling back slightly to avoid being choked.

Kazahaya's hand came down to bury themselves within Lou's dark hair, "…Lou…"

The raven pulled back, "See how much nicer the bed is?" Lou smirked.

Kazahaya leaned up, pushing Lou back, straddling his hips. Lou pushed Kazahaya's shirt up once more, sliding it past his stomach and chest, eventually pulling it off all together dropping it to the floor beside the bed.

Lou stroked over Kazahaya's thighs, lightly running his fingertips across the brunette's need, earning himself a delicious moan. Kazahaya raised his hips wanting the other to grasp him more firmly, instead of teasing him. Lou smirked, pulling his hand back slightly, grasping Kazahaya's thighs and pulling him fully into his lap.

Kazahaya brought his hand to Lou's face, gently stroking his thumb over the less red, but slightly irritated sport where Kouji had hit him earlier.

Lou gently grabbed Kazahaya's hand bringing it around to rest on the back of his neck, "It is fine. I've been hit harder before." He grinned, "Though, that one's got a temper on him, huh?"

Kazahaya refrained from rolling his eyes. To say the last, temper did not even begin to describe the way that man expressed his anger. Kouji was the kind of person that when he got angry, everyone around him felt his wrath. It was safe to say, getting thrown down concrete stairs was not just a temper, "Try….psychopathic anger…issues," he replied.

Lou nodded in agreement, "Yes, I suppose that would be a better way to put it."

Kazahaya merely _m'hm-ed_ tentatively tilting Lou's chin up, leaning down himself to meld their lips together. Lou wasted no time in snaking his tongue into Kazahaya's mouth. Kazahaya moaned softly, pulling Lou with him as he retreated back to his position amongst the pillows. Lou pulled back slightly breathless, "You're tempting me."

Kazahaya could feel Lou's hardness pressing into his thigh; he needed some way to get from point a, being the pants, to point b, being out of them. He _wanted_ Lou to have sex with him, because at this point, sucking him off was not going to cut it and clearly they both wanted release.

"So, then… let me." Kazahaya reached between them, stroking Lou through his pants slowly undoing the top button and carefully sliding the zipper down. Lou's hand covered Kazahaya's, he glanced up briefly, and by that time Lou had already captured his lips again.

Lou pulled back leaving Kazahaya slightly breathless, sliding back slowly, carefully maneuvering himself half off of the bed. He reached into his pocket, retrieving his phone quickly tossing it out onto the bed-side table. Kazahaya briefly glanced over at it as it was lightly thrown into the base of the lamp making a small _clink_-ing noise.

Lou pulled his pants down over his hips, stepping off the bed completely to drop them to the floor, kicking them free of his leg. They were soon sprawled across the floor a few feet from where he stood moments before- effortlessly slipping back onto the bed, straddling Kazahaya's slim waist.

Kazahaya smirked, "Commando…?"

Lou shrugged, "Such a waste when they would not be on for long anyway, but a terrible situation if I was not careful, huh?"

Kazahaya merely nodded, not bothering to respond. Lou was only slightly taller than Kouji but he had already underestimated what could possibly have been Lou's… size. He groaned, maybe sex wasn't the best idea, but as soon as Lou tentatively wrapped his fingers around the base of his own burning arousal, he had forgotten stupid things like that.

Lou leaned down attaching his lips to Kazahaya's neck, the brunette arching into him again. He was more pleased than not, not expecting to come over here and have, well, this happen. If anything he sort of figured the blonde was already in Kazahaya's pants the moment he had left the house.

You could obviously tell what Kouji had on his mind, and he wasn't surprised. Kazahaya was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. His feminine features would surely turn any man on, straight or gay. He was lean but not to the point where you could see no muscle tone, he was definitely a lot stronger than you could probably give him credit for.

Lou traced his free hand over the slightly toned abdomen reveling in the fact the boy had such smooth, velvety skin. It was pleasurable to touch. He trailed his hand down further, gently stroking over Kazahaya's thigh, pushing his legs apart slightly.

"You're straining." He said, stating the obvious. Though when his hand kept moving like that, he wouldn't be surprised if Kazahaya came at any moment.

Kazahaya was gripping the sheets below himself tightly in either hand; he thrust his hips up into every stroke, the action concentrating small waves of pleasure with each movement, "Lou…"

Lou was still lightly biting and sucking at the flesh on Kazahaya's neck, latching himself onto the spot right below the brunette's pulse, he kissed it lightly feeling the psychic's heart rate increase for just a moment, he smirked, teasing over Kazahaya's inner thigh, "I know, just come, okay?"

Kazahaya didn't need to be told twice, and with only a few more quick strokes he was crying out his release right into Lou's hand.

Lou smirked feeling quite satisfied with himself, he released the brunette's shaft bringing his hand up to his lips, darting his tongue out precariously. Kazahaya caught his breath a moment later releasing his hold on the sheets, his eyes following the slow movements of Lou's tongue over his own hand.

The black-haired man smirked again, cocking an eyebrow. He noticed for a moment the psychic was already hard again, and briefly wondered what Kouji had given him. He then leaned down, Kazahaya wrapping his arms around the man's neck almost instantly; Lou's lips were on the brunette's in an instant almost immediately slipping his tongue past giving Kazahaya a taste of himself.

Lou slightly pushed back Kazahaya's leg, moving his hand down to almost enter Kazahaya, but the brunette broke off the kiss suddenly, "No…"

Lou looked at him curiously almost questioning before Kazahaya shook his head slightly, "He already…did that."

Come to think of it that was that part where Lou had walked in on; "In that case," He moved his still partially slick hand to his own need, coating himself slightly, "Actually…that's not a good idea."

Kazahaya watched Lou look around slightly, "Ah," spotting his – and luckily he had though to leave that there, too as an afterthought – his wallet on the side table. "Yeah, sorry…" Lou said, after a second, flipping it open. He scanned the slots with his fingers, retrieving a condom from the 4th one in.

He had a few in there, he just wasn't really sure we he had placed them most of the time; they shouldn't be that difficult to locate, either. His wallet wasn't all that big, and he barely had anything in there aside from a few cards, a debit card, and ATM card, a few photos, and money in the big slot. If anything the condoms should be easily located, he'd have to empty it later on.

He smirked at Kazahaya, closing the wallet with one hand, holding the condom with his other hand and tearing it open with his teeth. (6)

He spit the top part off the side of the bed; Kazahaya plucked the wrapper out of his hand, "Good idea…"

Lou shrugged, "Is it really?"

Kazahaya silently nodded, leaning up to capture Lou's lips, pulling the condom out of its wrapper. Lou grabbed Kazahaya's wrist guiding him in the right direction placing a hand over the brunette's, and together they slowly slid it on. (7)

Lou pushed Kazahaya's legs open just a bit more, pulling the brunette close to himself. Kazahaya gasped in surprise shifting slightly as Lou positioned himself. Lou leaned forward a bit placing a hand on the bed beside the psychic to brace himself, grasping Kazahaya's thigh. He looked up once more, his necklace dangling inches above the pale skin, "Ready?" He asked softly.

Kazahaya nodded, inhaling slightly when Lou had begun to push forward, making a small gasping noise, "Ah…Lou…"

"Nn...Tight." He was almost pleasantly surprised at the tight, wet heat that was drawing him in. It was delectable, but damn if he didn't just want to thrust forward… and take the brown-haired boy below him until they both collapsed from exhaustion. Unfortunately, he had a little too much self-control for that, and in all honestly he didn't want to hurt Kazahaya…he actually felt a little bad he didn't have _that_ much self-control and found himself in an extremely pleasurable situation with the other. Little he could do about his libido; on the other hand, he could do something about his use of sheer force. Even that resolve was quickly crumbling.

But, Kazahaya was in need of help at the moment, and that's the only thing he could really do. He knew that and ignored the fact in some region of his mind…

And, maybe it was just a little bit of a bonus that he was incredibly turned on right now. God, who could really resist the brunette anyway? He was… beautiful, breathtaking even. The way he was writhing on the sheets was made all the more erotic by those teary eyes and pale hands gripping at the sheets. Lou pushed the thoughts away; if he got too carried away he probably wouldn't last too much longer.

Slowly he thrust his hips inching forward until he was fully inside, he gave Kazahaya the chance to adjust forcing himself to stop right there. "Sorry…does that hurt?" He asked taking in the way Kazahaya's breathing had hitched ever so slightly.

The psychic shook his head, shifting just a little, "A little…" Kazahaya released his grip on the sheets, wrapping his arms around Lou's neck. Lou accommodated him when Kazahaya sat up; releasing the leg he had continuously kept a hand on, letting the boy crawl into his lap. His arms went around Kazahaya's back, shifting and leaning forward just a bit.

"In that case…" Kazahaya buried his face in Lou's neck, releasing a delectable moan when he began to set a steady pace, already all too eager to move his hips to match each thrust. Lou's arm tightened ever so slightly around the brunette's waist, keeping at the pace he had set, still struggling with his decision not to take things too quickly. Even as he fought the idea, Kazahaya's request for "more" seconds later really did cracked all his resolve, and he couldn't help but nearly smirk. "Yeah…"

He pushed the boy back onto his back, finding himself looking down into incredibly alluring brown, lust-filled orbs, "Lou…" Kazahaya whispered, searching his face.

He leaned up, tossing the locket part of his necklace behind his back, pushing both of Kazahaya's legs further apart, "Sorry." He said in advance not leaving a space there for Kazahaya to reply before he already had a new position. He nearly pulled all the way out, thrusting back in hard, setting a rigorous pace.

Kazahaya arched his back, already clutching at the sheets again. Every thrust sent what could only be described as an electric shock up his spine; Lou was hitting that small cluster of nerves every time he thrust in.

Lou got Kazahaya off quickly with a combination of his hand and thrusting, still not satisfied with just that. He still wanted to explore every inch of the body below his. He pulled Kazahaya's hips closer to his, holding them there as he continued to drive into his willing body.

Changing his mind just as quickly he pulled out, surprising Kazahaya for a moment, "Turn onto your side a little…" He said, already intent on changing positions again.

It took a second for that to register in Kazahaya's mind, doing as he was told. "Good…that's good." Lou guided Kazahaya's leg over his shoulder, straddling the other and entering the boy just as quickly as before. At this angle he could penetrate deeper, which he did already beginning to thrust.

Kazahaya released a surprised gasp his orgasm hitting him quickly again not able to withstand the intense pleasure he was feeling. That, however, didn't stop him from coming back from the release.

Lou came after a few more thrusts, Kazahaya's inner walls clamping down hard around his cock…he wasn't able to hang on much longer after that. He released Kazahaya's leg, pulling out and turning him back onto his back. Kazahaya reached up and drew Lou close to him, "Mmn… you're hard again." Lou stated, smirking slightly.

"Yeah…" Kazahaya breathed, taking a second to catch his breath, "So are you…" he replied, feeling the hardness pressing into his leg.

Lou reached in between them taking a hold of the brunette's shaft, pumping him slowly. He kissed Kazahaya's neck, darting his tongue out to taste the pale flesh, "You're making this difficult for me…" Lou said, already wanting to go another couple of rounds with the brunette.

"Uh-huh…" Kazahaya barely nodded, the hand stroking him so delectably already enough to send his mind elsewhere.

Lou replaced where his cock had once been, inserting his fingers into the psychic. Expertly he found Kazahaya's sweet spot again stroking his fingers over it. Kazahaya arched his body into Lou's crying out; his hips simultaneously bucked up into the hand that tortured him sweetly, "Ah…Lou…! I want you again…"

"Shit…" Lou pulled his fingers free, groping for a different condom exchanging the… other one for a new one in a matter of seconds. He released Kazahaya's shaft for only a moment, enough time to get the condom on and spread the boy's legs again.

"God… you're beautiful…" he stated, taking a moment to drink in the delectably wonderful sight below him.

Kazahaya blushed a bit, averting his gaze, being looked at like that was both arousing and embarrassing, "Lou…"

The pleading voice sort of knocked him out of his reprieve, "Got it," and he was already well on his way to taking the boy again…entering him swiftly Kazahaya arched his back his hands already finding their way into the sheets, holding onto them tightly a slightly pained cry leaving his mouth.

Pain, however, soon turned into pleasure and those cries changed their turn into sweet bliss-filled ones.

"Shit, it's going to ring…" Lou said suddenly. Kazahaya looked up at him a confused look filling his eyes. Lou slowed his pace, lust having given way to annoyance…he reached over grabbing his phone off the night side table where he had tossed it, and with good reason apparently, because just as he had said the phone started to ring.

Kazahaya almost bothered to ask how he knew, his mind blanking when Lou brushed up against his sweet spot again. Lou gave a satisfied smirk, flipping the phone open, "Go ahead," he said using his free hand to gently caress over Kazahaya's hardness.

A surprised gasp left Kazahaya's lips, a hand darting up to his mouth seconds later, "Lou…" he whispered doing his best to control himself given the circumstances…god only knew who could be on the other line. Not intending to have his cell phone ring, Lou shifted slightly over Kazahaya, the small thrusts continuing.

"I'm…working, what is it you need?" He asked the caller, an annoyed huff added in for effect. Lou didn't care about some mundane phone call, but he wouldn't have answered it, or left his phone on, had he not expected something of the sorts. Work was always a pain… if he didn't answer it; well… that was a different matter. "Repercussions" was such a nice word compared to what hell that would be. "…Where do you think I am?" He asked the caller in a very mono-tone, uninterested voice, "Yes, Kouji's house." He paused, leaning down to nip at Kazahaya's neck and collar bone. The boy made a small noise of approval, "If you'd like someone to tame one of your girls, ask someone else. I'm busy…and unless Alexander was to ask me to return now, I don't think you have a leg to stand on threatening me. Now, if you're quite finished calling people for no good reasons…take it up with Kouji, I'm sure he's around there _somewhere_. Deal with it until I get back." He rolled his eyes hanging up his phone, tossing it back down onto the table. "Hmm…sorry about that, where were we?" He asked seductively, including all business affairs, work-related issues, and shitty phone calls in the "kill" pile.

Kazahaya shook his head, moving his hand away from his own mouth, exhaling softly, "Important?" He asked, sitting up slightly, pushing Lou back with him.

Lou smirked, pulling Kazahaya's hips towards him, driving into the brunette hard, "Not likely, but I suppose I don't have a choice but to answer regarding matters with…_them_." Them being higher-ups, bosses of his boss…painted quite a vivid picture of disdain in his mind, and as far as he was concerned if he didn't stay here then there would be even more hell to pay in the long-run.

"Good, then let's finish…" Kazahaya replied, wrapping his arms around Kouji's neck pulling the man down on top of him,

Lou was more than happy to oblige.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You're not hurt, are you?" Lou asked, looking over at Kazahaya who had rolled onto his stomach seconds earlier.

He shook his head tiredly, "No."

"Ah, good…" Lou replied, having already thrown his boxers back on. They'd gone another couple of rounds and when Lou was satisfied that the drug had finally made its way though and out of Kazahaya's system he'd put a stop to their fun and games. Besides, sex of that caliber was… tiring, dammit.

Kazahaya sighed lightly, closing his eyes, "Damn… my head hurts," he smirked, "Let's not do that again for a while."

Lou nearly rolled his eyes at the irony, "Right, well, I'll have to keep that in mind." He kept in mind the fact they probably shouldn't have been playing grab-ass in the first place now or anytime in the future, but he supposed that was really inevitable…there was only so much self-control to go around. "Oh shit." Lou exclaimed, making Kazahaya crack his eyes open again to glance over

"Hmm?"

"I…left a mark on your neck."

"Really?" Kazahaya didn't seem too worried about it, Kouji had probably left a few before so what was one more… "You sure that one's yours?" He asked with a slight smirk, finding it more ironic than anything else.

"…Good point, I suppose." Lou sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Just calm down, okay?" Kazahaya said, sitting up, "It'll be fine. If you start worrying then I will, and I'd rather like to not…break an arm or two today, y'know? Less obvious, incognito, all that good stuff."

"Right, right." That said and done, Lou still couldn't help but worry in the least bit, that man really had no limit to his rage, and though he tolerated it, he still also… didn't want to break and arm or something far worse.

"So, hows about we shower, and clean up here… I'll make you something to eat if you'd like." Kazahaya said, gesturing to quite the mess they'd made in the past hour or so.

"Not a good idea, the shower I mean, not the cleaning, that'll have to wait I think."

"Well…alright then." Kazahaya slid off the bed, cradling his head lightly disappearing into the bathroom seconds later. Lou sighed again, both relieved and not at the same time… he was glad he could help Kazahaya, but regretted doing so fearing for his safety. If Kouji ever found out that he'd violated his play-thing it was the gallows for him for sure, and Kazahaya would never live that down. He didn't like how that scenario was playing out in his head.

Kazahaya showered and came back fully dressed in something else; stifling a yawn as he lazily towel dried his hair. "C'mere." Lou said, motioning Kazahaya towards himself. He padded across the room and took a seat where Lou had patted the bed; the raven took the towel from Kazahaya, properly drying his hair for him.

Kazahaya waited patiently until Lou was done figuring their awkward silence had to be broken somehow; "Hey…" he began, stopping when Lou immediately pulled the towel away focusing his attention, "…Well, thanks…"

Lou cocked an eyebrow, shrugging slightly, "Sure, I guess."

"No, I mean—"

"—Yeah…" Lou said quietly, already getting the gist, "Don't mention it, really."

Kazahaya sighed, "That's a bit unreasonable, don't you think?"

"How so?"

"Well….I really mean it, Lou. So, please don't just brush it off. You're…a lot kinder to me than I had ever really expected."

Lou smirked, "Does that mean I'm lookin' like someone not to be trusted?"

"No." Kazahaya fervently shook his head, "That's not what I meant. Isn't it natural to mis-trust someone you don't really know anyway?"

Lou shrugged, "Touché."

Kazahaya took the towel back, tossing it into a hamper across the room, he'd have to get up and do laundry shortly if they really wanted to… cover up this escapade.

"I have a question." Lou said, pushing some hair away from his face, turning rather serious all of a sudden.

Kazahaya nodded, turning his attention back to Lou, "Yes, what is it?" Kazahaya asked, patiently waiting for a reply.

"…Which…one were you given this time?" He asked, making that as vague as possible for Kazahaya.

"What?" Kazahaya asked confusion evident on his face.

"I guess I should re-phrase that. Which of the three _stimulants_ were you given?"

Drugs, Kazahaya, he meant the drugs…what did you receive, "…Uhm," Kazahaya thought back to right before he started feeling…it, "It was a lubricant…" He replied, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks again.

"Two down one to go… I don't want you to have to experience the third." Lou sighed, shaking his head, why did Kouji have to make this impossible? If he knew the man well enough, Kazahaya would probably be given the third in only a matter of time.

"What are you talking about…?"

Lou sighed running a hand through his hair again, "The organization that…both _that man_ and myself are working for is huge in the drug syndication business. By that I'm talking about cocaine, heroin, you name it they've probably sold it to your local junkie. Or, at the very least, gotten him addicted to it." He shrugged, "In that sense, they're also big on another kind of drug, if you're catching my drift: Date rape. That goes without sayin' that yer in for a surprise, and it's not a good one."

Kazahaya nodded to show he was listening, wondering where this whole thing was going.

Lou continued, "They've got three kinds: Love me and forget… the more willing kind, and the addictive kind. The first you had that day at the hospital, which I'm going to apologize for now because orders are orders y'know, in the soda can. It goes through your system after you wake up from the initial passing out and takes hold of all your senses…but leaves without so much as a trace to both the body and the mind. It has a special effect where forgetting is key, maybe if you want to…I don't know, rape someone but make sure they can't go and squeal on you afterwards. The plant they use for that…while the effect of the drug is mildly interesting, it also has a side-effect, and you were probably feeling none too good the next day… in need of a few pain-killers kind of "not good", right?"

Kazahaya did remember something along the lines of a headache, intense headache, amongst other things, "Go on…" Though he hesitated to hear the rest of this.

"…The second, which you were given a while ago, was manufactured and sold in special circles….probably at their brothel, as a lubricant. You might just feel a bit of a headache, but that'll subside shortly." Lou paused, really hesitating to mention the last one.

Kazahaya on the other hand couldn't let him stop now, "Lou…" he chided, gently pressing the other man to continue on with his break down of things, "What's the last one…"

"Usually…" He began, averting his gaze, "That's not really… given to anyone but the prostitutes…I don't think they've even sold it to the public, it might just be a matter of control."

Kazahaya blinked, "Why…not?"

"It's a small white pill, and, it's…horrible." He bit his lip, "It acts like a normal sex drug, you can get it up, and everything…I think probably some of the customers must take the safer version of it, just for fun, yeah? Well…some of it is laced with high-grade cocaine, and it's not really noticeable at first, until you start wondering how long it's been since you've last had one, and what you'll do to get another…It's control, you know? Because, otherwise, how are they supposed to keep obedient pets for everyone to enjoy…?" Lou paused, "Don't let them… do that to you, Kazahaya. No matter what, promise me you'll ask for them to give you something less lethal. I don't… know how long you'd last."

Kazahaya remained quiet for a long while, reaching over and touching Lou's shoulder, pulling the other man into a light embrace, "I'll try." He smirked, "How about we try not to dwell on such things now? And, when the time comes, I'll figure something out. You should probably be on your toes as well, right?"

Lou pushed Kazahaya back at an arm's length, nodding, "Gotcha."

Kazahaya smiled, "Good." He released Lou, getting up from the bed, "You should go shower now, I'm going to clean up here and do some laundry, there are towels in the bathroom…feel free to use them.

Lou nodded, getting up, "Hey…" He said turning to the brunette.

Kazahaya looked up at Lou, "Yeah?"

"I know…Rikuou will come for you."

Kazahaya didn't know what to say for a moment, caught off-guard by the sudden sentiment, "I—thank you, but, I hope he knows better."

Lou smirked, heading off to the bathroom, "Are you sure you want to say that? He'd do anythin' for ya, kiddo." He didn't give Kazahaya a chance to reply, disappearing behind the bathroom door.

"Geez…" Kazahaya shook his head, intending to make this place look presentable before his highness came home.

**TBC…**

Anyone remember in the manga when Kazahaya woke up in Rikuou's room? If you look… for a moment while Rikuou is getting into bed, I think, they show his lamp… it's small, and metal, and looks like it belongs on a desk, lol.

Lame! I know. But, remember…Kazahaya's name has the character for "wind" in it. ;D

Ew! Haha, but that would totally explain it, right? Not likely~ all will be revealed, I have a pretty damn good explanation, too. Just you wait!

Like at Burger King!

I'm sorry, it's been far too long, I don't remember what this parenthetical citation thingie was supposed to be for haha.

Kinda sexy, right? And in a hurry. Take the time to open our condoms, kids! Lest ye wanna risk a-tearing it asunder! Lol

Can we all have a round of yum, in one harmonic, unionized "Mmm 3" ? Haha.


	14. Annoucements

When it comes down to it 14 (Author's note):

Sorry, kids, no this is not a… chapter update. I apologize.

It's been such a crazy year, so many deaths and other such drama to deal with writing really falls to the back of my mind. I feel like this story – I looked it over from the beginning – has come such a long way. No, really, it has. Absolutely horrid in the beginning, and those of you who were nice enough to bear with me though it all – thank you. Those of you who couldn't stand it…I don't blame you, haha. It really is not good writing. But, think, that was YEARS ago…and it's progressed in a better direction since then. As a holiday gift I will give out a few spoilers, at least, ones that'll appear if I end up getting back into writing. Check me out on DA, too! I post different writing there, if you're interested. If not, that is quite alright. SoubixLoveless(dot)deviantart(dot)com

Spoiler 1: Things are gradually going to become harder and harder for Kazahaya, like, they couldn't get much worse. Oh, but they can. Truly. Lou will play a big part in Kazahaya's rescue…but first, we'll have him become a whore in the proper style. Drugs, clients, money-making at its finest.

Spoiler 2: Rikuou and Kakei and Saiga are tracking Kazahaya down like madmen, but what they find isn't…exactly Kazahaya. At least, not in the sense of how he was before. Escape is possible, but there were be more hurdles to conquer in this process.

Spoiler 3: Kouji (yes, I've officially changed his name) will most likely refuse to let Kazahaya go. And, his survival and continual survival will be explained. The people he's working for revealed, and how he came to be so…powerful when virtually having zero psychic abilities before.

Spoiler 4: Someone's gonna die. And, it's not Kouji. Hehe.

That's it from me, enjoy your holiday all!


	15. The tougher things get

When it comes down to it 14

Legal Drug

Disclaimer: Still not mine, but maybe the new series will be bwahaha!

Warnings: The usual – as always.

**Author's note:**

**I just want to say now, before I forget, some of you have been asking me lately if I'm ever going to continue this. The short answer is yes. The long answer is yes, and no…I really look back on this and think I should re-write it, at least until it gets back to this point. I feel that, while I still enjoy writing, this piece just isn't something I'm really _happy_ with anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still want Kazahaya to find peace in the end – if he can! But overall, it's been a long time since the last chapter. I was re-read it today, and I kind of really HATE Kouji. As I'm sure all of you do. As you should, he sucks balls. He's really gross! When he was all touching on Kaza-baby, like, I grimaced, haha! Lou though, could use some work, and so could my writing. But, really, thank you all so much for your continual support, it means a lot to know that you're all still dying to know what happens! Me too. So, here's another chapter, which I hope is a little better written! This chapter may be a little confusing in the beginning but it'll pan out at the end, hang in there! And try not to hate me too much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rikuou paced back and forth, ignoring customers as all three men tried to appear as if they could remain in a state of normalcy. His mind was elsewhere…it had been two weeks since Kazahaya had disappeared and none of them had any leads. The brunette had gone so quietly, and without any indication as to where he had wandered off to specifically they were at a loss. Something was wrong, really wrong, with Kakei's pre-cognition, so, for now, they relied on Saiga's connections to lead them in the right direction. Even if it was a dead-end, Rikuou wanted to chase any lead he got.

A few giggling high school girls–who often frequented the drug store to look at anything but the merchandise—slipped in through the two automatic doors, laughing to themselves and talking about the usual girl topics: boys, clothing, and hair – whatever.

Rikuou was still pacing, quietly muttering to himself, turning over what had happened the night Kazahaya had left over and over again in his mind. That was all he could focus on, his mind was so wrapped around it

Rikuou was still pacing, quietly muttering to himself, turning over what had happened the night Kazahaya had left over and over again in his mind. That was all he could focus on, his mind was so wrapped around it he'd nearly crashed right into one of the girls coming up to ask him about some lip balm.

His head snapped up, his lips automatically tossing out an apology. She blinked a few times, waving it off, "How much are these?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him, tossing some of her hair over her shoulder.

Rikuou resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Three for ¥100."

"Oh, perfect! They're so adorable, don't you think?" She smiled widely, giggling.

_No_. "Yeah, sure."

"Say…" she glanced over her shoulder at her friends watching her from a few shelves back. She had intended to ask him another dumb question to keep him talking but instead finally noticed the absence, "Hey where's your friend?"

"What…?"

"You know… the cute brown-haired boy that works here with you?"

Rikuou winced, "Uh, sick." He forced th words out, hoping she'd take the hint and shut up, or buy whatever it is she came here to buy.

"Awww, that's too bad! Tell him to get better—" Rikuou tuned out the rest of what she was saying, concentrating on inhaling and exhaling.

"So, are you going to buy that?" He asked, interrupting her.

"Uhm, yeah…" After he and her friends had come and gone, Rikuou sighed more than relieved he didn't have to answer any more questions like that. That wasn't the first time that day, or since Kazahaya had disappeared, that he'd been asked that. It was getting annoying, and every time someone asked he was only reminded of the constant absence.

His chest hurt.

Saiga waltzed into the store a few minutes later, Rikuou looked up at him, again jumping at the chance to ask if he'd found anything. Before he could, Saiga shook his head, apologizing. "Sorry, kid. Nothing yet." Rikuou shut his mouth, sighing.

His chest really hurt.

* * *

"You don't have a choice, drop the subject, we leave in ten minutes." Kazahaya flinched instinctively when Kouji raised his hand, the blonde smirked and clapped Kazahaya on the shoulder exiting the room.

Things had been relatively quiet since he'd gotten here. Thankfully, Kouji had yet to find out about Lou and him having sex – for now. They both kept quiet about it, and after Kazahaya had gone so far as to wash the sheets and eliminate any and all evidence, things resumed as planned.

As predicted Kouji had returned after midnight and Kazahaya had pretended to be asleep. Naturally, he had to share a room with the man, and do whatever it was Kouji deemed necessary. Things around the home had more or less resumed as if Kazahaya had never left, both of them knew better, Kazahaya had refrained from bringing up any mention of it. All he had to do was jump when asked, and answer accordingly. Lou popped in now and again, sending Kouji off on another misadventure regarding their work – the brunette was still somewhat curious to find out what they did specifically, but dared not ask. He wouldn't like the answer, and he could kind of fill in the blanks. And with what went around in the house, Kazahaya was positive he didn't want to get too involved in that subject.

What he didn't expect was his curiosity to be sated over breakfast.

Kazahaya's eyes followed Kouji's retreating form, his heart sinking in his chest faster than a boulder in water.

That morning Kouji brought up the prospect of letting Kazahaya get a job. His ears had perked up, and the thought of being let out of the house unsupervised was a delightful idea. Anything, he'd do anything to get out of here for even a few hours. Being confined to the house, and only the house, wasn't as bad as being locked in the basement, but…he was bored. And while he tried to keep busy and not think about Rikuou and the others…it still crossed his mind, often.

"A job?" He asked carefully, setting down his fork, listening intently to every word that would come out of Kouji's mouth.

"Yeah," he replied, "What do you think?" This was a test, Kazahaya could assume that much.

He swallowed, fumbling through the right words in his mind, "Well…I don't know…"

Kouji chuckled, "You want to get out of here right? Even I can see that, it's painfully obvious. Come on, doll, I can't just keep you cooped up here all day, can I?"

"Ah…"

"Well, actually, I can… but I've got something interesting planned. Oh, don't worry, you'll like it." Kouji went back to reading the paper, leaving the idea hanging in the air for a few days. After the third day Kazahaya let any lingering mention of it drop, since he figured he was probably being toyed with.

Until the next morning when Kouji bluntly spit out, "So, I'm letting you get a job."

Kazahaya glanced up from his orange juice, a small look of confusion crossing his face.

"You didn't think I forgot, did you?" Kouji chuckled again, setting down his newspaper. "Although, I'm not too pleased with the idea…you and I don't have a choice. You see, in about five minutes I'm going to get a phone call. And, then, I'm going to drive you over for your interview."

"Interview?" Kazahaya tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing to concern yourself over, I'm sure they'll like you."

"Uhm…where are we going anyway?" Kouji looked across the kitchen table, smiling calmly, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly when Kazahaya started asking questions. "Never mind, it's not important," he said just as quickly as he had asked.

Kouji went on rambling about how he undoubtedly had a long day ahead of him, "Oh, but, you won't be coming back here."

Kazahaya nearly choked on his juice, "W-what…?"

"That's the thing I wasn't really clear on that either…but, you know, orders are orders." Kouji shrugged nonchalantly, being as vague as possible. Kazahaya wasn't sure what was going on, was Kouji getting rid of him again? Where would he end up this time? When he opened his mouth to speak, Kouji's cell phone, as predicted, started ringing.

The blonde flipped it open, answering with only "yes" and "I got it" slipping it back into his pocket. "Let's go."

"Where?" Kazahaya asked while being yanked out of his seat.

"To the boss."

"What?"

"You're going to be working for him from now on."

"But…?"

"You don't have a choice, drop the subject, we leave in ten minutes." Kouji walked out of the kitchen to change his clothing, leaving Kazahaya to stand there, blinking after the man in confusion.

* * *

Another few weeks came and went, and Kazahaya found himself wondering what day it was, or what month it was. Okay, so, this wasn't his ideal job, hell, it wasn't anyone's ideal job…and it wasn't like he had any bills to pay or rent to catch up on…or, some dire situation that required cash ASAP. Nothing.

Oh, except for that long-standing debt Kouji had that he forgot to mention. A lot of it by the looks of it, and guess which one of them was paying it back?

Exactly…

Kazahaya struggled to get up, Lou coming over and helping him off of the ground. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get you a shower. Looks like he hit you in the face pretty hard."

Kazahaya waved Lou off, pressing his fingers to the corner of his mouth making sure he wasn't bleeding. Sure it stung, but that wasn't the worse of it. "Is this what you do every day?"

Lou shook his head, "Not anymore."

"Shouldn't you be busy doing something else then?" Kazahaya placed a hand on the wall to steady himself, determined to get a shower before anyone else showed up. He felt sweaty and disgusting.

"Come on now, don't be like that. I already told Charlie to keep an eye out for ya—"

Kazahaya interrupted, "Please don't say it gets better, because it doesn't, I already know it doesn't. I mean, look at us. We're stuck, trapped, like animals in a cage. And we're clawing our way out, slowly, only to be dragged back down into the hell that got us here in the first place. So, please don't say it gets better…I can't…hear that right now. I just can't."

Lou nodded quietly, stuffing his speech into a locked box to be retrieved another day. "I gotcha, just c'mon an' get yourself into the water. Bet your wrists hurt more than you're letting on, huh?"

"And my back," Kazahaya muttered.

"Well…you get used to it…"

"I don't want to get used to it." Kazahaya stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door in Lou's face. He knew the man meant well, but Kazahaya had enough for today. For forever, in fact. His whole body ached, and he was tired…physically and mentally. He never thought he would be wishing to be with Kouji getting hit by that man instead of fucked by dozens of random ones. Some of the shit these guys were into sickened Kazahaya, and he had to endure it.

When Kouji had dragged him out of the house, Kazahaya was so sure he was going to get left by the side of some road again. But it was better than that, he wasn't dropped off on the side of the road, he was dropped off a one of the many "spas" and "bath houses" this town had to offer. Oh, yes, it was fantastic.

He wanted to cry.

Looking down at his naked body, fresh and fading bruises painted a picture of the week, if not more, he didn't know that he had spent here already. He was damn lucky he wasn't like some of the others here – yet. A lot of them relied on drugs and other things to get them through the day and night.

Kazahaya had learned the hard way that saying no only got him a beating. Not a complete surprise, but if he tried that again...he wasn't sure he wanted to find out the other punishments. Kouji did show up once or twice when he was dead tired, to collect his money, patting Kazahaya on the head telling him what a good boy he was, and how great of a job he was doing. It was for _them_, and _they_ would both be so happy when it was over. And be together forever, and a lot of other bullshit he didn't remember.

Kazahaya pushed away from the door, stepping into the warm water, wincing when it hit his skin. Not ideal, but his muscles appreciated it. He only spent a few minutes in there, returning to his room to change. Lou was still there, leaning against a wall waiting for the psychic to return.

"I'm sorry," Kazahaya said abruptly, "I didn't…mean to snap at you."

"Nahh, s'okay, kid." Lou shrugged it off. "I know what you're feeling like right now, I've been there."

Kazahaya nodded quietly, pulling on some fresh clothing while Lou took care of drying his hair, again. "Aren't you going to get in trouble if you stay here too long?"

Lou nodded but it wasn't like he cared, "Yeah…but I got some bad news for ya."

"Nothing new, what is it?"

"You got another appointment."

"With?"

"…I dunno his name. Just some big client-type that likes to frequent these places. Ya know? I mean…he heard about'cha and wants to meet you and whatnot. 'Cept, thing is, he usually likes to ask for two of you birds at once."

Kazahaya blinked, "What does that mean exactly…?"

"Well…he's the kinda pervert that likes to watch…you know…"

Kazahaya groaned, "Great…"

"He pays good money though…I hear he's really loaded." Lou tried to make it sound like a good thing, in a way, it was. Kazahaya, if he were a favorite, of a big shot like that, well…paying back Kouji's debt may not take all that long…

"When…?" Was all he could ask.

"Now… Don't worry, kid, he also asked for Charlie…"

"Lou…"

"I know, I know, but at least…it's the two of you, right? And not…someone else."

"But…Charlie's your..." (1)

"Yah, believe me, _I know_." Lou ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"I'm sorry," Kazahaya said quietly.

"Don't be, let's just get you over there before people come lookin' for ya, alright? And, then...I guess…I'll come see the both of ya later." Lou was like a protector to Kazahaya in a lot of ways, he was always making sure that the brunette didn't himself in too deep, and a lot of times Lou took a beating from superiors when he interfered too much. Sometimes Kazahaya wondered what kind of debt Lou had that got him here in the first place, and the fact his once lover, Charlie, was stuck here too…he could only imagine.

"No, no… you should go now. I'll be fine." Kazahaya all but shoved Lou out of the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'll tell Charlie you said hi."

"Please do." Lou winked at Kazahaya before taking the hint.

* * *

(1) OC lesson time! Lou and Charlie are boyfrands. Well, they were. Charlie still loves Lou and Lou still loves Charlie. You'll probably find out later why the both of them are here, trapped in this elaborate syndicate.

Oh my god… prostitution. I know, I'm horrible. It gets worst, believe me….. Hope you enjoyed that short chapter. Sorry about that.


End file.
